Blood On the Moons
by Ravenwiccn
Summary: Fenra Darkheather finds herself in Whiterun trying to find a cure for her vamprism.  She finds hope in a small band of warriors known as the Companions.  Nord Vampire/Farkas paring.
1. Chapter 1

Fenra Darkheather pulled her cloak around her as the wind picked up. She had traveled most of the night and had to reach Whiterun before the dawn. She needed a place to sleep away from the prying eyes of the people and the burning rays of the sun. She hated coming this close to large towns, but she had no choice. It was here or some dank cave and she was tired of sleeping in caves like an animal. She had fed recently so the urge to feed again should not be too much of a burden. The sky was turning pink and she knew she had to hurry. The driving wind made seeing impossible as her eyes teared up from the cold. She did not see the giant standing in the farmers field til it was too late. It's massive club hit her from behind and sent her body flying through the air.

"Where in Oblivion did she come from?"

"Don't know and right now don't care, we have to kill this thing now."

"Farkas take her back to Jorrvaskr. We can handle this one." The large man nodded and picked up Fenra's small broken body. He could smell the blood leaking from her body and it pushed him to run faster. It smelled funny to him, like ice and death, but it wasn't an unpleasant smell. As he rushed through the door his brother met him.

"What are you doing?"

"Alea told me to bring her here. She was hit by a giant and she's bleeding."

"Take her to the healer at the Temple. There is nothing we can do. It looks like she is dead already." Farkas looked down on the pale face of the woman and frowned. She was cold to his touch and her heart was not beating, but she still was breathing. Neither brother saw their mentor walk up til he spoke.

"Hand her to me Farkas. She is still alive, but the healer can do nothing for her."

"Why?"

"Her wounds are not as grave as you thought. A few healing potions and she will be fine. Now I want both of you to go I will handle it from here." Both brothers shared a confused look, but did not question Kodlak as he took the woman into Farkas' arms. "Skjor has a job for you two and it needs to be done right away. Go to it."

"As you wish, come brother we should not waste time." Farkas cast on last glance at Kodlak and the woman before following after Vilkas. Kodlak place the woman in his bed and shut and locked the door. Even if the rest did not know what she was he surely did. The hit she had taken would have killed a normal person, but she was anything but normal.

OoO

Fenra groaned and slowly let her senses get their barrings. Where ever she was the place smelled of mead and dog. Or was it wolf. She let her eyes slowly open and she saw she was in someone's room. Panic set in almost immediately. She bolted upright only to feel the sensation of cold steel at her throat.

"I will not let you hurt anyone." Her eyes moved and fell on an old man dressed in fine armor. His eyes bore into hers and she shivered. It was like looking into the eyes of a wolf, yellow and piercing.

"I do...don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to leave, please just let me leave."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I...you shouldn't." Her shoulders slumped and she let fat bloody tears track down her cheeks. "Just please make it quick." Her voice a bare whisper, but she knew he had heard her. She knew what he was, just as he knew she was a vampire.

"You wish death?"

"No, but I also do not want to hurt anyone." She felt him pull the sword back and she looked up confused. "What are you doing?"

"What is your name?"

"Fenra, Fenra Darkheather."

"Most of your kind I run across do not remember their names, nor care to. Why are you here?"

"I was trying to find shelter before the sun rose in the sky. I was just going to stay the day and leave. I don't like being around people. It is too dangerous. I might slip and hurt someone or worse turn them." Kodlak looked at her wide eyed and sheathed his sword. He sat down in the chair in the corner of the room and covered his face.

"It is still light out, you can leave after the sunsets."

"Why...I don't understand?"

"You are not like the others of your kind I have met and I have killed many of your kind. How did you become this?"

"I was stolen from my family when I had just reached my full maidenhood. The vampire master fancied me and turned me, but...I never wanted this. I have traveled all over trying to find a cure, but so far I have found nothing, but dead ends."

"You want to cure yourself?"

"Yes, I don't want to be a monster."

"You have the blood of a master vampire in your veins, yes?"

'Yes, why?"

"You are stronger than most of your kin because of it. He wanted you to be his equal, his bride." He saw her make a face and shiver again. "I take it you wanted nothing of it."

"No, I didn't, he killed my family, the man I was to marry. I hate him, I hate all of them for that very reason. I kill any I come across."

"Are you any good with a blade?"

"I...I don't want to brag, but I was quite the battle maid when I was human."

"Then I want to offer you something a favor for a favor."

"You want a favor from me?"

"I want to help you reclaim your mortal form and in return you help me regain mine."

"You do not want to be a werewolf anymore? Why?"

"If I die a werewolf I can not go to Sovngard. Hircine will claim my soul. I do not want that."

"You know how to cure me?"

"I do, but I want you to help me first." She could hear his heart beat and sense no change in him. Kodlak was not lying to her. For the first time in over fifty years Fenra felt hope.

"What do you need me to do?"

"I have need of a warrior of skill and one who can keep up with the others."

"You want me fighting along side people? I'm not so sure..." Kodlak held his hand up and smiled.

"The ones you will be fighting alongside are like me."

"I can only go out at night, unless I feed then I can go out in the day as long as I stay to the shadows."

"I understand. You need to feed it looks like. I will take you out to hunt after sunset."

"I prefer not to hunt in front of someone."

'I won't be someone, I will be some thing. Do you like elk?" Fenra laughed.

"Elk is fine. This will be the first time I have ever shared a kill, with a werewolf no less."

OoO

True to his word Kodlak took her out to get blood without killing a person is she could help it. She did converse with him further about her habits. She did drink the blood of people, but mostly just bandits and necromancers. She surprised him more and more as they chatted. She did not even blink when he changed into a wolf. They ran together hunting and she liked having a partner for once. Fenra had been alone for so long she had forgotten the companionship of another creature. After he made sure she was safe to be around for the people of Whiterun she was brought into the fold of the Companions. Vilkas was not happy about him adding this small, fragile looking woman.

"She doesn't even look like she can pick up a tankard here let alone a sword."

'Then test her arm. I promise she will surprise you." The younger man rolled his eyes and waved for her to follow. Fenra flashed a brilliant grin at the old man and went after the sour faced man. He stood at the end of the compound near the wall. She was thankful that it was in the shade so she did not feel the burn from the sun's direct light. She passed by the the rest of the Companions and felt all their eyes on her. The last one in line was the largest of them. He looked much like the one who wanted to test her, but his silver eyes were much kinder.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry you won't hurt me." She wanted to growl at his condescending tone, but she let it roll right off of her. Without any warning she heard him draw his blade to protect himself and she drew both of hers. Vilkas was a bit taken aback by the fact she wielded twin blades, let alone orcish blades. She grunted and charged at the man knocking him back. He barely had time to recover and she hit him again. "Alright, alright, not bad. You have strong arms, I will give you that friend. Here take my blade up the Skyforge and give it to Eorland. Be careful with that blade new blood it is worth more than you." He placed the large blade in her hands and walked away.

"Ass."

"You'll have to forgive my brother. He is all show."

"Does he treat everyone like that?"

"Just the new bloods. I can take his sword up to Eorland if you want. It's pretty heavy."

"I can manage. Thank you though." If her heart was still beating she would have felt it flutter as she looked Farkas in the eye. She tried her best to give him a warm smile and started walking toward the Skyforge. The distinct shuffle of boots behind her told Fenra that the large man was following her. "Worried I will drop it?"

"No, just...your so pale and I surprised your walking around after that giant pummeled you."

"You were there?"

"I'm the one who carried you back here."

"Then I have you to thank for my life. I am terrible with names, you are?"

"Farkas. Vilkas is my twin, he's the smart one."

"The smart one?"

"I know how to kill things or hit them very hard. I don't think."

"You must think or you would not be able to speak. I think you are much smarter then you let on Farkas." He barked a laugh and followed her up to the top of the hill. Eorland looked up from his grindstone and shook his head.

"Farkas please don't tell me you broke another set of armor."

"No, I am just escorting our new sister up here to meet you."

"A new blood, it has been some time. Do you have a name girl?"

"Fenra Darkheather, it is pleasure to meet you."

"Darkheather? Is your family from around here?"

"They use to be, but it was a long time ago." Farkas saw sadness flash in her brown eyes.

"My father use to talk about the Darkheathers when I was a child, but stories will be stories. It looks like you have Vilkas' blade. Don't let them push you around too much lass. If they think they can, they will."

"That's why I have Farkas here to help me." She heard the warrior's heart kick up and she smiled. He was too precious with his cheeks flushed with blood.

"Are you heading back to the hall soon?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Kodlak."

"Can you give this shield to Aela, I want to finish Vilkas' blade and call it a day. I need to get back home to my wife. She is in mourning for out fallen son."

"Of course. I am truly sorry for your loss. It is not easy losing family, but to lose a child..."

"Thank you, lass." Fenra said her goodbyes and ran back to the hall. Farkas watched her go. "Smitten are we?"

'What? No..., just trying to figure her out. She is not like most Nord women."

"If I remember the tale of her family correctly the Darkheathers were a noble family that owned the farm and land now owned by the Battle-borns."

"Why did they leave?"

"They didn't. The entire family was slaughtered on the youngest girl's wedding day. It was said she went mad and killed them all, others say some dark force wanted her and took her leaving nothing but blood behind. Who knows, right?"

"Do you think she is a descendant of that woman?"

"That my friend you will have to ask her yourself. She is a beauty, isn't she?"

"Yeah."

"Your drooling lad, here give this to your brother. I need to get home." Farkas nodded and took the blade, but his thoughts lay elsewhere. The new Companion intrigued him. He felt the wolf in him stir. It seemed she got his attention too.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenra had her share of odd bandit clearing jobs in few weeks she had been with the Companions. She enjoyed these missions greatly since it gave her an opportunity to feed and not have to feel guilty. She could smell the death on these men and women. Dozens of people have died by their hands alone. Another thing she was happy about was she went out alone. With no one to watch her she could unleash the blood thirsty killer inside her. Sometimes she could feel Kodlak's presence not far away watching her, but never getting close. None of the others ever asked why she only went out at night or why she slept all day. They pretty much all ignored her save Farkas. He was the only one who made time to talk to her, besides Kodlak. She had just come back from killing a bandit band north west of Whiterun.

"I've taken care of those bandits you sent me after." Farkas turned around and smiled at her.

"I want to know how you do it without getting covered in blood. If I went in there I would come out dripping in it."

"I have my ways."

"Here is your payment." He placed a small coin purse in her hands. "Skjor was looking for you. He has a job for you."

"I better go find him then. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah." He watched her walk away and could not stop his eyes from wandering down to look at her ass. It was small and perfect. His hands twitched wanting to know how it would feel to touch her. As a Companion he had had more women then he could count, but none ever meant much to him. With being a werewolf he had to be careful who he let into his life, but she was one of them now. She would understand wouldn't she? He had to take his time with this.

OoO

Fenra found Skjor in his room waiting for her. She timidly waited til he acknowledged her presence before entering the room. She looked around as she entered and saw that his room was much like the other senior members of the Companions. She took a seat across from the older man and waited. His eyes appraised her with as much interest as one would look upon a plate or a boot. Fenra shifted uncomfortable under his gaze and she could have sworn she saw him smile a bit.

"Your doing well for yourself here or so I have been told."

"I am enjoying my time doing good for the people of Whiterun. The coin does not hurt either."

"No it doesn't." He stood up and walked over to his table. He pulled a map out from under some books and handed it to her. "We had a scholar here while you were out taking care of bandits. He has found a site were we might find pieces of Wuuthrad. Your final test for becoming a full shield sister is to go and retrieve these fragments for us. I am sending Farkas with you to be your shield brother and to see how well you preform in this task. Make sure he comes back in one piece or don't come back at all."

"He will not find harm as long as I am with him."

"Leave as soon as your able to. He already knows he is going with you." Fenra rose from her seat and left the room feeling the discussion was over. She looked over the map in her hand and tried to stop the fear from over taking her. She saw the place they had to go was a day and a half journey from here on foot. She had to make that time shorter so she was not out in the sun. Her mind was so focused on the map that she slammed right into Vilkas and fell flat on her backside.

"Watch where you are going new blood!"

"I'm sorry I was just..." His angry glare stopped her words dead and she scooted back for him a few feet. Strong arms lifted her to her feet and she looked up to see Farkas behind her. She heard him snarl at his brother and his large hands pushed her passed Vilkas toward the stairs.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine, I need to watch where I am going."

"So does he. He could have warned you, but he likes to intimidate people."

"I have found that with most of the people here." She saw his face turn sad and she patted his arm. "You and Kodlak are the only ones who have truly been kind to me. I am very lucky to have both of you in my life."

"So Skjor told you what you have to do."

'Yes, but I need to sleep since I have been out all night fighting."

"When do you want to leave?"

"Dusk is good for me."

"You really are a night person aren't you?"

"I love the dark. The landscape lit by the light of the moons is just so..."

"Mystical?"

"Yes."

"Most people I know are afraid of the dark. They jump at the movement in the shadows."

"Do you like the dark?"

"Light, dark doesn't matter. I fight in either."

"I'll come get you when I wake and we can go."

"I'll make sure our packs are full of provisions." She nodded and went to the room she shared with the other lower members of the Companions. She was grateful to find everyone else up for the day. Even down here she felt the sapping power of the sun and her limbs felt heavy. Quickly she took off her leather armor and slipped under the fur covers.

OoO

"_Sister are you ready yet?"_ _The sound of her older sisters voice made Fenra turn around from the looking glass she had been staring into. Adilan stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and tsked her sister. "Jorsk will be here soon and I think he would like to see his bride."_

"_I'm almost finished Addy. Is the priest of Mara here?"_

"_He has been here for a while now talking to father. Mother is busy making sure the garden is perfect for you wedding. Are you nervous?"_

"_Not really. I love Jorsk and can't wait to start my life with him."_

"_I wanted to run on my wedding day, but you seemed to have been born to be a wife and mother."_

"_You and Bant are doing well though right? He is a good man and I know he adores you."_

"_It took me a few months to come to that line of thinking. I was not ready to give up my independence."_

"_Did you find your sister?" Gwenth Darkheather hurried through the door and entered Fenra's room. "By the Divines child you have to hurry and put on your dress. It is almost dusk."_

"_How does my hair look?"_

"_Perfect now stand up and let your sister and I get this on you. Jorsk just arrived." Fenra felt her stomach do a flip. Jorsk Wintersky was a member of a prominent noble family up in Solitude. They had met while she was training with e Legion as a soldier. His father had placed him in the Legion so he could learn some respect and discipline. They had become fast friends and later lovers. He had completely taken her by surprise when he showed up at the barracks with a amulet of Mara hidden under his shirt. They had eaten dinner together and retired to her room for the night. While striping his clothes off his body she found the amulet and asked him jokingly if that was for her. He gave her a loving grin and nodded. Everything else had been a whirlwind since then._

"_Alright it looks like she is ready. Here are you flowers now get your ass up there and marry your man." Fenra almost tripped on her dress running up the stairs to the main part of her family home. She ran out into the cool night air and threw herself into Jorsk's arms. _

"_By Dibella your beautiful."_

"_Flatterer. Is your family here?"_

"_They could not make it. My brother's wife is close to giving birth. They want to be there for her." _

"_At least my family is all here. I can't wait til this is all over and we can be alone. I have missed sharing my bed with you."_

"_We will have a life time to do that my love." He kissed her, and Fenra melted into his embrace. It took her a moment to realize she was hearing screaming. The lovers broke apart and saw a group of black robed people assaulting the wedding guests. "Fen get behind me." The metal scraping of his sword leaving it's sheath was drowned out by her sister's blood curdling scream. Fenra watched in horror as one of the robed figures ripped out her sister's throat. Jorsk ran and fought with all his might,, but there were too many. He was taken down by three of them and held there. Fenra ran into her home and took her father's sword off the mantle over the fireplace. She ripped the skirt of her dress half way off so she could fight and ran back out the door. _

"_Get away from him!" Her swing took the head off one of the men. She fought harder than she ever had in her whole life, but she saw no end to the robed figures. A unholy laugh made her stop and look up from her last kill._

"_My I did pick a fiery one didn't I?" The man took off his hood and Fenra wanted to run. His eyes were bright red and his face gaunt like he had been starved for years. Long bony fingers beckoned her to come forward. "I have had my eye on you for years pretty one."_

"_Who are you? Why are you doing this?" _

"_I am called Tark the Unholy. These are my thralls and minions. And you my dear are to be my new bride."_

"_Never! Let Jorsk go now or I will slit you from stem to stern." His laugh chilled her to the bone. She ran at him and tried to make one of her blows count, but he was fast. Too fast to be human. He wrapped his thin arms around her and broke her grip on her sword._

"_I will spare him if you agree to come with me."_

"_Fenra don't!" The men who had brought Jorsk to his knees now hauled him to his feet. The fear in his eyes was heartbreaking to her._

"_Take her!" Tark threw her at a group of his minions and walked over to Jorsk. "Such a handsome young man. In time he will wither and death will take him. I never have to fear that and neither will you my dear." She almost fell to her knees when Tark plunged his hand into Jorsk's chest and pulled out his still beating heart. The man sunk his fangs into the heart and drained it til it was a shriveled gray husk of it's former self. "There is no one that can stop me my lovely. All that you loved is now dead and you are mine." Fenra struggled to get away, but she couldn't. She remembered the feel of his fangs cutting into her throat. The choking feeling of him forcing her to drink his blood. She remembered the feeling of her body dying, twisting in agony as her heart stopped and her skin turned to ice. Everything she loved had been taken from her, save her love of the night and the twin moons. It took her better part of a decade to escape Tark and his minions. She spent the next forty years searching for a cure. One that would not end up killing her, since she had been dead for half a century. The cures that could be used would kill her, turn her to ash. She wanted to live, she wanted at learn to love something again. _

OoO

"Come on lazy bones get up it is almost dusk!" The gruff booming voice of Farkas made her jump out of bed.

"I...I'll be right there." She cursed loudly and tried to put on her armor. Once dressed she opened the door and saw him leaning against the wall. He had an amused look on his face and she quirked up her eye brow in question.

"Your boots are on the wrong feet."

"What?" She looked down and cursed even louder than before. This made Farkas nearly fall over with laughter. "It's not funny."

"Yes it is, admit it." She could only glare at him and switched her boots to their rightful places.

"Come on. Oh for Divines sake stop laughing."

"Make me." She sighed and walked away from him. "Hey, wait up."

"Try to catch me." She took off running toward the door leading out to the city. She heard him thundering behind her and she grinned. Once out in the night air she sprinted and jumped down the stairs clearing them all. She heard him try the same but he was not a nimble nor as light on his feet as she was. The metalic crash made her spin on her heels and go back to where he landed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just bruised my pride and my ass."

"Here give me your hand I will help you up."

"Just give me a minute I can get up on my own."

"Put aside that damned Nordic pride of your and give me your hand."

"You can't lift me."

"Try me." She grasped his hand and pulled hard to get him on his feet. She had to make it look like she put everything into pulling him up to his feet even thought it was almost effortless.

"Not bad for a tiny Nord."

"You do know it is not a good idea to insult a Nord woman right?"

"I told you I had no brains sister."

"Let's go brother we are wasting time. Can you ride?" A delicious blush ran up his neck again flushing his cheeks.

"Ride what?"

"A horse silly, can you ride a horse?"

"Yeah, but...they don't like me."

"I think you will be alright. We can share one since I am such a small woman." A low growl sounded from the warrior, but he nodded and followed her to the gate. Kodlak and Vilkas had been watching from the front doors of Jorrvaskr as the two left.

"She does seem to bring out the once playful pup your brother use to be, doesn't she Vilkas?"

"I don't trust her. There is something off about her."

"I trust her does that mean nothing."

"I...it does, but...she is..."

"She is catching your brother's eye and you don't like it."

"I just don't want to see him hurt. Farkas is too kind hearted. He does not understand the game of love or women."

"I don't know lad, I think he is doing just fine. Come back inside. It will not do for you to sit out here for the next few days waiting for your brother. They are both very skilled Vilkas. Trust that your brother knows what he is doing."

"I will try."


	3. Chapter 3

Dustman's Cairn was not a unfamiliar place to Fenra. She had used it as a place to hide when she ran from Tark. Even back then it was just a one room place since the far wall had caved in and blocked off the rest of the burial site. She and Farkas had made good time getting there with the horse she had purchased. She had to use a calming spell on the poor beast since it was not fond of it's new master being an undead thing. Learning some spells was the only thing she would ever be grateful to Tark for. She had learned much in the years she was with him and learned even more away from him. Her travels had taken her to the far reaches of Tamriel.

"How are your legs feeling?" Farkas had a hard time walking after they arrived. It was clear to see he was not use to riding horses at all. If it hadn't been the fastest way to get there she would have never done it to him.

"Stiff. I swear I don't know what people see in riding horses."

"You need to walk it off. That or I could try massaging your thighs to ease the ache." She realized to late what she had said and bit her lip in embarrassment.

"Flirting with me are you?" If the blood could have rushed to her cheeks it would have. She shook her head violently and continued staring at the ground. She did not want to look him in the eye. She did not want to hope just for it to be dashed again. He was her friend, her shield brother nothing more.

"I...I didn't mean it that way. Just go walk it off. I am going to look around a bit."

"Don't wander to far. I am suppose to be watching you to make sure you have what it takes to be a full fledged Companion." She waved her hand and did not turn back to look at him. Her thoughts were reeling. She had not felt close to anyone since Jorsk. Why now? Was it because she was near people again for longer than a day? Or was it something more? Again Fenra shook her head to clear it. She found herself in a room with two doors one open and one closed. The heavy metal gate of the one looked old and easy to break if she had to, but she preferred to not have to resort to her vampire strength. She saw a lever in the open room and went to check it out.

"This seems all too easy." She hit the lever and heard the gate slam down behind her. "Balls!" She heard laughter coming from the far side of the room and saw Farkas walking up shaking his head.

"Now look and what you gone and done to yourself."

"Stop laughing and get me out of here!" He saw the fear in her eyes and his laughter stopped. She reminded him of a caged animal ready to strike.

"Just hold on, there has to be another switch around here somewhere." She hear yelling from behind him and saw a group of people run up swords drawn.

"He's one of the Companions kill him!"

"What about the woman?"

"Deal with her later, she's not going anywhere." Fenra growled. Farkas was severely out numbered and she was trapped.

"Farkas run!" He shook his head and threw his sword down. "What are you doing? Get out of here!" She gasped as she watched him change into a werewolf. She had a feeling he was one, but he did not smell as wolfish as the others. She watched in fascination as he tore through the attackers. The blood arched through the air and it set her senses a buzz. One of the women back up to the gate and Fenra's arm snaked out to grab her. With one swift motion she bashed her head against the iron and killed her. When Fenra looked up she saw Farkas in wolf form run after the last of the attackers and out of her sight range. She heard sounds of fighting and a wolf howl in pain. With all her might she began to shake gate. She heard it creak and groan until it suddenly released and went up. She pulled both swords and ran in the direction he had headed only to stop dead. There in front of her was a very much alive and naked Farkas.

"I...I didn't scare you did I?" His expression was so sad it hurt her heart.

"No." She averted her eyes hoping he did not take that as she was afraid of him. "You might want to find some pants though." Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him move his hands to cover his manhood.

"I really hate when that happens." She giggled and began looting the bodies of their attackers. They carried silver weapons. She hated silver, at least after she became a vampire and she knew from her talks with Kodlak that it was harmful for a werewolf as well. "Alright safe to look at me now." He was wearing some trousers that he had taken off one of the dead men. He was picking up pieces of his armor that had fallen off of him when he changed. "Vilkas is going to kill me."

"Why?"

"I changed in front of you."

"And?"

"You not bothered by this one bit are you?"

"Not really. You were defending yourself and would never have had to change if I hadn't been stupid and got myself stuck behind that gate. I promise I will not tell your brother or the others for that matter."

"Does anything bother you?"

"Needless suffering and anyone who hurts people I call friend. Why are they carrying so much silver?"

"They are called the Silver Hand. They hunt werewolves, so they hate us."

"Are all of the Companions wolves?"

"No just the Circle." She nodded and tried not to let on she knew more than she suppose to. He knelt down beside her as she rifled through the last Silver Hand's body. She could now smell the wolf on him. It was a earth scent. Like the wild forests that blanketed Skyrim. She loved that smell and now realized she had missed it while she was away. "Why won't you look at me?" She turned and looked up at him.

"I was trying to save your modesty."

"I don't have any. Are you sure you aren't..." Her finger touched his lips to silence him. Her warm brown eyes stared up at him under her vale of thick lashes. Farkas felt his heart start to race.

"You turning into a werewolf does not scare me Farkas. I have come to except that there are things in this world that most people would prefer to call legend or something to scare their children with so they behave. I have seen many things that would drive most people mad. I respect the fact you can still retain your humanity. Most would fall prey to the beast within." The sadness on her face made him want to take her in his arms and sooth it away, but he knew better.

"Help me get this armor back on so we can get this done." She nodded and quickly helped him armor up. Her cold hands caused goose bumps to form on his body. "By Shor woman did you dip your hands in ice water before touching me?"

"Haven't you ever heard the old adage cold hands, warm heart?"

"I prefer warm hands, but warm heart works too." Once all his armor was strapped into place he took her hands in his and rubbed them to warm them up. Fenra wished it was that easy. Her hand will never be warm again, but she was grateful for the gesture. "Be on your guard there are more of them down there. I can smell them." Fenra nodded, she could smell them too. She could have kicked herself for not noticing the scent of the living earlier. She chalked it up to the over powering smell of decay here in the burial mound.

OoO

The Silver Hand was far more skilled then she thought. They had set traps along the way. Too bad for them both Farkas and she could smell their stench on them. It gave the two an idea. Fenra ran on ahead and drew their enemies into their own traps. Farkas was impressed by the way she fought. He had never seen a person wield duel long swords before. At least not as well as she did. She guarded his back making sure none of the silver blades found their marks.

"Why do they hate you so much?"

"Most of them see werewolves as unnatural. Most of our kind is feral and kills what ever they can. We choose to use it to help people to control the beast."

"There are far worse things out there to fight than werewolves."

"Such as?"

"Trolls, necromancers, daedra...most kill without thought."

"I know something worse than all of them."

"And that would be?"

"Vampires." She nodded in agreement, but it made her heart sink. "I've never seen one, but I seen the devastation they leave in their wake."

"They do tend to destroy everything don't they?" He saw the haunted look in her eyes and reached out to touch her arm.

"You alright?"

"It's nothing, I just want to get this done before more of their friends decide to show up." He eyed her knowing there was more to it, but did not want to push. Everyone had their sorted pasts. He was no different and wouldn't want anyone poking through it.

"Lead on then." Fenra crept along the narrow tunnel until she hit a wall of webs. She hissed and held her arm out to stop Farkas from barreling through it. "Why are we stopping?"

"Frost spider nest. We need to be careful."

"It's just a bunch of spiders. Shouldn't be too hard." Before she could stop him he hacked through the webs and stormed into the nest. Fenra followed close behind him, but was knocked back by one of the spiders jumping at her. Her hands shot up to stop the creatures fangs from injecting their poison into her. Farkas yelped in pain as a very large spider jumped onto his back and sank one of its fangs into his neck. Fenra saw him fall to his knees and his eyes rolled up into his head. She growled and flung her attacker off, smashing it into the stone walls. The spider slide down the wall slowly and fell to the ground very much dead. Leaping to her feet she charged the large spider and tore it off Farkas. The spider hissed and tried to turn itself to attack her, but Fenra ripped it in half before it could make contact.

"Farkas? Wake up!" She saw some of the poison mixed with blood oozing from his neck. The spider had hit his jugular vein and the poison was working it's way to his heart. "Shit, Farkas open your eyes!" His eyes fluttered, but did not open. She heard his heart slow and she lifted him to his feet. The shuffling sound behind her told her there were more spiders coming. Fenra threw him over her shoulder and ran. His weight did slow her, but she would be damned if she lost him to a stupid spider, not after all of this. She found a door further down the hall and kicked it open. Once inside she put him down and closed the door. The shuffling sound got louder, but the door stopped them from getting any further. Fenra turned her attention to the unconscious man at her feet. Quickly she took off his breast plate and threw it aside. His pulse was jumpy and she knew if she did not get the poison out of his blood he would die. "I am not letting you die." She leaned him back against her and brought her lips to the wound. The first few pulls she took from the wound made her mouth feel like she had ice sitting on her tongue. She let go and spit out the poison. She did this for a good while. Once she tasted his blood was free of the frostbite venom she poured a potion down his throat and bandaged him up. The taste of his blood stayed on her tongue and she shivered. It tasted like wine and she had to beat down her thirst. The last she she wanted was to hurt him or worse turn him.

OoO

Farkas slept for the better part of the day. It gave Fenra enough time to explore the rest of the place and to kill the remainder of the spiders. She found what they had came all this way to find, the pieces of Wuuthrad sitting on a table in the last room of the crypt. After she packed them away she made a fire and made sure Farkas was comfortable. Hearing him snore softly made her giggle a bit. Such a small sound coming out of such a large man was endearing. She took time to study his face. He was a typical Nord male by all accounts, but something about him made her still heart ache. She sighed and went back to staring into the fire. Her thoughts drifted back to her youth and Jorsk. She smiled sadly picturing his bright blue eyes and his warm expressive face. Farkas had the same warm smile Jorsk, but his features were darker, sharper.

"Fen...Fenra?" She saw his eyes flutter open and he groaned trying to sit up. Her hands pressed him back into the bed roll trying to make him take things slow.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Here I thought I would have had to carry you out of here on my back."

"Lik...like to see you try that. The spiders?"

"Dead and I found the pieces we were sent here to retrieve. When your well enough to travel we can leave."

"The last thing I remember was something heavy on my back, then blinding pain."

"One of the spiders jumped from the ceiling and bit you. I had to suck the poison from your wound." His eyes went wide and her bolted up to a sitting position. He grabbed her shoulders and gripped them hard.

'You didn't swallow any of the blood did you?"

"No, why would I have?"

"It...I..."

"I spit it out over there." She pointed to a small puddle of dried blood and venom on the ground behind her. His grip relaxed and he wilted back into the bed roll. "Why do you think I would drink your blood?"

"It's...it had the venom in it. I don't want you to get sick, that's all." He was lying, she could tell that much. "You saved me."

"Of course, your my shield brother. We are in this together."

"I'm not use to it. I normally am the one saving people."

"I won't tell if you don't." He laughed and then moaned. His hand touched his sore shoulder. Fenra took the bandage off and winced. The puncture wound was infected. "Here drink this and I will try to see if I can drain the infection." He looked at the bottle and then back at her.

"What is it?"

"Single malt whiskey. It will help ease the pain." He took a sip and nearly spit it out.

"It burns."

"You have been drinking to much mead my friend. It has made your palate soft. That stuff there will have you drunk in less than half the bottle." He took another sip and felt the burn run down his throat and into his belly. After a few more sips he felt pretty good. He did not notice her take a small dagger and open up the wound in his neck. She grimaced as puce slowly oozed out. It had been a long time since she had to dress a wound or even deal with one. She forgot how delicate mortals were. Even ones with werewolf blood.

"How's it going back there?"

"Just trying to get all the infected fluid out so I can use a healing spell."

"You know magic?"

"Just a little." She felt his muscles flutter under her cold hands. "You need to hold still a little bit longer."

"It's hard when your hands are so cold." She used a spell and warmed her hands up enough that he relaxed back into her touch. "That's better."

"I aim to please. So how did you become a Companion?"

"My brother and I were found by one of the Circle named Jergan. We were being held captive by necromancers."

"Necromancers?"

"I don't remember much I was pretty young. I just know we were there and The Companions took us with them after they killed all the mages. We were raised to be warriors. Vilkas is the smart tactical one and I beat things until they die."

"You have no idea what happened to your family or where you were from?"

"No, can't miss what you can't remember right?"

"I'm...so sorry."

"Don't be, I have had a good life with the Companions. How about you where are you from?"

"I traveled a lot. I don't really remember where home is. I am from Skyrim though. My father was as Nord as they come, but my mother was...well lets just say she was not my Gran's favorite daughter in law and leave it at that."

"Why was she an elf?"

'"No worse and Imperial."

"Ouch."

"And you wondered why I was so small for a Nord."

"Now I know. Your an half blood."

"I hate that term. I am as Nord as you are I just don't look the part."

"I think you look just fine and really your not that small. Your larger than an Imperial and you sure as hell fight better than they do."

"Thank you. Alright I am all done. Let me just bandage you up and then you need to rest for a while longer before we head back." She took the bottle from his hands and saw he had drank the whole thing. She shook her head and smiled. They would be lucky if he was sober enough to leave the next day. Once Fenra was satisfied with how is bandage looked she let him lay back down. She stood up and walked to the other side of the room to give him space and to think.

"Where are you going?" His words were a little slurred, but his eyes showed no signs of inebriation.

"Just over here to keep watch. Get some sleep."

"Come over here and talk to me some more."

"Farkas your drunk. I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I..." For once her mind came up with nothing. She had feed well before leaving Whiterun and had extra bottles of blood in her pack preserved by magic if she needed them. What would it hurt to sit and talk with him til he fell asleep. It had been a while since she had talked at length to anyone aside for Kodlak. She hesitated for a moment more before returning to his side. "So what do you want me to talk about?"

"Anything. I normally don't have smart pretty girls give me the time of day. I like the attention."

"So I am smart and pretty."

"Yeah." He leaned into her and rested his head against her shoulder. Fenra began to hum. "What are you humming?"

"It is a song I heard when I was younger."

"Does it have words?" She sighed and looked over at him. His eyes were glassing over from the whiskey and he yawned. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"A domesticated girl, that's all you ask of me. Darling this is no joke, this is lycanthropy. Moons awake now, eyes wide open. My body's craving, so feed the hungry. Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent, the moons my teachers and I their student."

"A song about werewolves?"

"A shewolf, but yes. Sleep now."

"Can you sing it again?" His eyes began to close and his muscles relaxed. Fenra smiled and began singing again. She was relieved he was as drunk as he was. She did not want to try explain why she had no heartbeat since his head was resting near her heart. "Have you ever encountered a vampire?" She stopped singing and looked down at him again. It was an odd question, but they had talked about it before. She chalked it up the whiskey and answered him

"Yes."

"Your lucky...you survived it." He began to snore softly again and she was grateful. He did not see the slow tear running down her cheek. Nor the anguish on her face. She lightly brushed his hair aside and smiled sadly at him before whispering.

"No I didn't.

**I want to thank everyone who have put this on their watch and favorites list. And to my reviewers I want to give a special thanks to you as well. When I had this story floating around in my head I did not know how it would be liked by fans of the game and of the characters Bethesda created. The song Fenra sings is part of Shakira's She Wolf. I don't own it. I played around with a few words to work it to the story. Again thank you for reading and I hope you stay with me to see what happens.**

**Raven. **


	4. Chapter 4

The journey back to Whiterun was uneventful and Fenra was thankful for it. It seemed the Divines smile on her since the sky was covered with thick gray clouds. With no sun out she could take her time getting them back. Farkas and she talked more about his life as a Companion. She listened to the stories and could hear the contentment in his voice. He enjoyed being what he was, at least the part about being a respected warrior. He had confessed to her he was not happy about the werewolf aspect of his life.

"Why did you decide to join us?" Fenra had not been ready for that question, nor was she ready for the answer she gave. It just poured out of her mouth. Inside she cursed herself. She had lived so long with secrets and shadows, but in the presence of this man she let that all go. At least to a certain point.

"I have lived on my own for a very long time, I guess I wanted to find a place I could call home."

"Do you think you found it with us?"

"Maybe. I do like the way the Companions carry themselves, but aside from you and Kodlak the rest don't seem to like me much."

"They are like that with all the whelps. Even Vilkas and I were treated like that and we grew up there. The others will come around, just give them time."

"Is this your way of telling me you want me to stay?"

"As I said it never happens I get a smart, pretty girl who wants to talk to me. It's nice. You don't call me icebrain, or talk down to me."

"Who in Talos' name calls you icebrain?"

"All of them, well not Kodlak. He just shakes his head and walks away when I do something dumb."

"You are not stupid Farkas, a little foolish maybe, but not stupid." She felt his embrace tighten around her as they rode back to Whiterun. His warmth felt good and she let herself lean back against him. When they arrived back at Jorrvaskr Vilkas could be seen pacing by the front doors. "Well he looks like cat ready to jump out of it's skin."

"Aye, we must have taken longer than they thought we would."

"It was my fault. They don't need to know what happened."

"It's fine Fenra, you deserve for them to know what you did for me. I can take to ribbing for a while." She smiled at him and began to walk toward the stairs. Vilkas must have heard her because he stopped and raced down the stairs.

"Where have you been? What happened? You two should have been back two days ago!" Farkas put a large hand on his brother's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Vilkas pulled back eyed Fenra for a moment before turning around and going back into the hall.

"What did you say to him?"

"I told him if it wasn't for you he would be an only child right now." She shook her head at the warrior and grinned.

"Farkas, that was cruel."

"But true. He should be a little bit nicer to you now. We should get inside and give the shards to Kodlak." He opened the door for her and she walked in to find all of the group up in the mead hall waiting for them. Kodlak was smiling and the others looked pleased as well when she handed off the pieces of Wuuthrad. Later that night Fenra was given her official welcome into the Companions. It was followed by a feast and drinking. She had forgotten how much Nords liked to celebrate. She sat back and watched. Pretending to eat and drink so not to raise suspicion on herself. She saw Njada walking up to her and she groaned. The woman had had it in for her the first time they had met.

"You must think your something don't you?"

"Well I am a person so yes I guess I am something or at least someone."

"The only reason you are getting a large celebration like this is because you just happened to be the one they sent after those shards."

"If you have a problem with the jobs you are getting take it up with the senior members and leave me be Njada. You bellyache like a constipated cow."

"How dare you..." Fenra had enough of the woman's words and went to walk away. Njada was not about to let her as she slammed her in the face with her fist. Fenra wheeled back and tried to get away, but the warrior woman jumped on top of her fists flying. "I am going to bugger up that pretty face of yours." Fenra could only hold up her arms to defend herself. If she hit Njada she would certainly kill the woman. She heard Njada curse as someone forcefully pulled her off the fallen woman.

"Take her outside to cool off. Fenra are you alright?" She opened her eyes to find Skjor looking down at her. His hand outstretched to help her to her feet. Farkas and Vilkas were the ones dragging Njada out the door. Fenra saw the seething look on Farkas' face as he did.

"I'm fine."

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"She is not worth it."

"No she isn't. Njada is a skilled fighter, but her skill with people leaves something to be desired. She did a nice number on you though. You should go clean yourself up." Fenra nodded and headed down the stairs. She caught her reflection in the looking glass and Skjor was right. She had a long gash down her cheek left by Njada's gauntlets. Kodlak had followed her down to the sleeping quarters and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you."

"For what?"

"Saving Farkas as you did and for not killing Njada."

"I did what I had to both times."

"It is more than that and you know it. Every single one of your kind I have ever fought prefers murder and blood to friendship and restraint. You are a rare one indeed."

"Thank you. I will need to leave tomorrow night for a few days so I can feed and gather some things from Falkreath."

"What is in Falkreath?"

"I had a blacksmith there make me new armor and ebony swords. I had commissioned them before I was hit by that giant."

"Rest before you go. I will make sure Njada leaves you be."

"Again Kodlak thank you. It should only take me few days and I will return." She woke right before dusk the next night and started to pack her travel gear. Farkas and Vilkas were out on another job and she was a little sad she was not able to tell him she was going. In the hallway she hear voices and went see who it was. It was Aela and Skjor talking about a job.

"I really don't want to send any of us against those bloodsuckers."

"But we were asked to take care of it."

"Do you want to go and fight them?"

"No I can't say that I do."

'What are you two talking about?" Skjor turned around and saw Fenra with her pack slung over her shoulder and her travel cloak on.

"A den of vampires we were asked to clear out near Falkreath. I am not keen on sending anyone there to take care of it."

"I've faced them before and it just so happens I am heading to Falkreath to pick up armor and weapons I ordered from the smith there. Where is the nest?"

"In the Bloodlet Peaks. It is a small fort called Bloodlet Throne."

"I've heard of it. Don't worry I will get it done."

"Your going alone?" Fenra was almost touched by the concern in Aela's voice.

"Yes, I have fought vampires before and know how not to get myself killed."

"You have nothing to prove to us Fenra. You've already done that."

"I am not trying to prove anything Skjor. I am headed that way anyway so I can kill two birds with one stone."

"If your sure?"

"I am, I will be back in less than a weeks time if I am lucky."

'Your leaving now? It is getting dark out."

"I like to travel at night, less distractions on the road. See you both when I get back." She pushed passed both of them and headed for the stairs. Once she was out in the cold night air she took off running. It felt good to stretch her limbs. She even decided to let her horse stay in Whiterun just in case she ran into trouble. She had paid good money for that horse and would be damned if she was going to have it killed by bandits or wolves on the road.

OoO

Vilkas and Farkas had taken a job the day before Fenra left for Falkreath. They came back two days after she had gone. The entire journey Vilkas tried to get information out of his brother about their newest member. He was curious to say the least.

"So Fenra?" Farkas rolled his eyes and knew what his brother was getting at. He wanted to know is she was worth keeping in the Companions.

"What about her?"

"She is a mystery to the rest of us, but she seems to talk freely with you."

"So she does. Maybe it is because I haven't treated her coldly."

"You know why I have to keep my distance. We live a hard life and you know how many people we have lost over the years. I am cold because it hurts to lose people."

"I know. Fenra is nice to me, doesn't call me names or thinks I am stupid. She treats me like an equal."

"Just be careful brother, I don't want to see you hurt."

"I can take care of myself Vilkas."

"I hope so." They entered the hall and went to clean up. Farkas washed quickly and went to the shared room for the newest members of the Companions. The sun was still out so he knew Fenra would be sleeping. He poked his head in the door and saw all the beds were empty. Ria walked up behind him and giggled when she saw how disheartened he was.

"She's not here."

"Where'd she go?"

"She took a job that sent her to Falkreath. She should be back in a few days. Skjor is the one who sent her so I would go talk to him if you want to know what the job was. They have been tight lipped about it."

'Who is they?"

"Aela, Skjor and Kodlak. They have been walking around her like someone died." Farkas saw Skjor out of the corner of his eye. He thanked Ria and went running after the older man.

"Ria said you sent Fenra on a job."

"She volunteered for the job since she was going that way to pick up some things from the city."

"What was the job?"

"Clear out a nest of vampires."

"WHAT? She went alone?" Skjor backed off a few feet from the now growling Farkas. He might not have been the smartest of them, but what he lacked in brain he made up for in brawn. He'd learned the day they made Farkas a werewolf that getting near him when he was angry was foolish.

"She wanted to do it alone. I had planned to wait for you and Vilkas to get back so we could have a group go together, but she was adamant about doing it herself. Said she had faced down vampires before."

"Where did she go?"

"Bloodlet Peaks and no you are not going after her. Kodlak wants us to stay put til she returns."

'And if she doesn't?"

"Then we sing of her honor and mourn a friend." Farkas growled and slammed his fist into the wall. Skjor could only watch as he stalked off and out of his sight. Aela came out of her room and shook her head.

"I never seen him like this before."

"I think he likes that girl."

"Talos save us if she doesn't come back."

OoO

Fenra stopped in Falkreath before heading for the nest. Her new armor was everything she hoped it would be. It was made of supple leather dyed black so it was easier for her to move through the night. The new swords were also very high quality. She had never used ebony weapons before, but she liked the fact they were sturdy and sharp. Her orcish blades had seen better days, but they were over thirty years old.

"So are you happy with them?"

"Very much so. Thank you for your patience. I was injured on my way to Whiterun and it has taken me this long to get back here."

"Your welcome. Will you be staying in town for a few days or will you be leaving today."

"I am leaving today. I have somewhere to be." She gave the smith extra gold got his time and patience before heading out. She climbed up into the mountains following the smell of decay and death. Vampires had a distinct smell and the only reason she did not smell the same way was she did not wallow in her kills. She hated that they left the corpses around to rot and the blood to paint the walls. It made her sick. "At least I know I am getting close." She looked down at her feet and wrinkled her nose. There littering the path was bones and rotted bodies. "Lazy, slovenly bastards. I am going to enjoy wiping them off the face of the earth." She crept further up the path and found a one tower fort. "Not a very large for a full nest, unless they are burrowed underground. Would not surprise me, rooting in the ground like grubs." She moved slowly to the door and put her ear up to it. She heard nothing and quietly opened the door. The long winding hallway broke off to a larger room and she heard them then. From the smell she could tell these were fledgling vampires.

"Why can't we watch the wolves tear apart the prey?"

"The master said to stay up here and keep watch. You remember what he did to the last one of us who questioned him. I don't want to be flayed alive." Fenra grinned and laughed darkly in her head.

"It's so boring up here."

"If your that bored I will accommodate you." The two vampires did not stand a chance. Fenra changed them and decapitated the first one in one swift sweep of her new sword. The other backed away and tried to send a icy spear through her, but Fenra dodged the shot and sunk her other blade deep into the woman's chest. She flicked her wrist and brought the blade up through the woman's body to her neck and let it sever her head. Once she was sure both were dead beyond the hope of coming back she went deeper into the lair. She fought through thralls and more newly made vampires til she came to the master's room. She smelled the stench of wolves and new death. She entered the room with no fear and saw a wolf feasting on a poor soul. The master was sitting in a well adorned chair. "Well are you cozy all the way down here." His bride hissed and crouched down ready to spring at Fenra is she was given the word.

"You are a brave one, but it ends here. Kill her." The female vampire jumped down and charged Fenra. Her curled into claws and tried to rip Fenra apart. Gripping both the woman's hands Fenra head butted her and the woman flew back blood pouring from her nose.

"If you are going to try to hurt me you will have to try harder than that." The bleeding woman hissed again and flew at her prey. Fenra sidestepped her and let the vampire slam in to stone wall behind her. She looked up at the master and smiled. "You should have picked a woman with brains instead of beauty. She is dumber than a post." Fenra lifted the woman up and ripped into her neck. Drinking the blood of their own kind strengthened vampires greatly. The woman struggled, but it was useless. The struggles ceased and Fenra dropped the woman. "Your turn." The master stood up and pulled the release to the other wolf cages.

"I think not." The wolves ran up and sat beside her, but did nothing else.

"Wolves like me so you are going to have to come down her and do your dirty work yourself."

"You one of us, why kill us?"

"I am not one of you. I did not want to be this. So I made a promise to kill everyone of our kind that I come across and your just the latest in a long line I have killed."

"I am a master and you are nothing!"

"Then come and kill me. I am growing tired of waiting." He screamed and ran at her. The wolves moved and let the two vampires fight. After a bloody battle Fenra limped out of the cave. She had won, but he had given as good as he got. She was bleeding from deep claw marks in her back and he had managed to get a dagger in close to her heart. The wolves surrounded her and howled and she fell to her knees. The last thing she remembered was falling to the snow covered ground and all went black.

OoO

Fenra woke to the sound of a crackling fire. Her body was covered with warm bear pelts and her wounds had been healed. She bolted upright and her eyes darted around the room she was in. A large black wolf sat on the floor looking at her with curious eyes. It tilted it's head at her and wagged its tail.

"You are finally awake. Good, I was worried I did not find you in time." The man in front of her wore nothing but buck skin on his lower body and a headdress made from a buck's skull. "If you are wondering how I found you it was my children. The wolves called me to aid you."

"Who are you?"

"That is not important right now. Are you hungry I have fresh blood for you?" She looked down at her hands and saw they were shriveled up just as Tark's had been. She had lost too much blood and she entered into the fourth stage of vampirism. The man held out a waterskin filled with blood and she drank it down greedily. Her skin changed back to it's youthful appearance soon after she finished. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you, but how...?"

"I told you my children called to me to help you. You are not like the rest of your kin. I saw what you did for Farkas. He would have died without your help."

"No one else was there. How did you know what I did?"

"I watch my creations. The werewolves are my most cherished." Fenra backed away from the man, her face a mask of confusion. "Have you not figured it out yet? Here I have heard you were such a smart one. I am Hircine, Daedric Prince of the Hunt."

"Why help me?"

"You are different. You fight like a shewolf defending her pups. You care for people that should be your prey and hate those who are your kin. You are truly wondrous to see when you fight and when you hunt. You intrigue me."

"You must want something from me for saving my life."

"I do, but for now I think your friends will need your help. They went after the Silver Hand and I fear they are in over their heads." Fenra stood up quickly forgetting modesty and started putting on her armor.

"Where?"

"Just north of here. There are only two of them against a entire tower of Silver Hands. If you can save them I will grant you a boon."

"I want nothing from you. I just want to help my friends."

"You are a mystery. Take these you will need them." He handed her another skin of blood and her weapons. "The sun is down."

"Then I better get moving. Thank you for helping me." Fenra felt like her heart had jumped right into her throat. Her thoughts went to Farkas and she prayed to the Divines he was alright, that she got there in time. She disappeared from Hircine's sight and he turned back to his wolf.

"Yes I know she would make a wonderful addition to the Hunting Grounds. She has such a fire in her. He truly is a lucky man to have such a warrior for a mate." The wolf whined and the prince laughed. "I know they aren't there yet, but I have a feeling after this they will be. If she only knew his blood is her salvation. I would have told her this, but she wanted nothing from me. Mortals are such strange things, even undead ones."


	5. Chapter 5

Fenra ran as fast as her legs would carry her. The smell of death told her she was going the right way. In the back of her mind she was still creeped out about the man who had saved her. She wondered if she was dreaming or was she dead and this was Oblivion. This would be a nice version of hell if ever there was one for a vampire. The smell of blood was both alluring and sickening at the same time. She heard yelling and the swoosh of arrows flying in the air. She skidded to a halt and crept up to the sounds. She saw Aela hiding behind a rock as a member of the Silver Hand shot at her. She did not look hurt, but is she moved she would be hit by an arrow. From her vantage point Fenra saw two more men sneaking up on the huntress. Fenra cursed softly and ran to intercept the men.

Aela tried to take a shot, but every time she poked her head up and arrow came flying at her. She heard the other Silver Hands coming toward her, but she could do nothing to stop them. She cursed her luck and cursed Skjor for running ahead without her. He was angry for what they had tried to do to Farkas and was not thinking right. He stormed into the fort and left her out here to deal with this. The two men came at her from each side and she drew her dagger. She would not die without a fight. It was not in her to be a coward. The sudden movement from behind the one man caught her attention. Blood arched from that man's throat and the other man screamed with rage at the new attacker.

"Just like men to gang up on a woman. Now your the one out numbered. Not a nice feeling is it?" The man did not get a chance to answer as Aela slit his throat before he could. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, but how did you get here? No one knew we were coming here."

"It doesn't matter right now. Are you the only one here?"

"No Skjor ran into the fort alone. There is still an archer up there."

"Now he has two targets. I will draw his fire you take him out with your bow." Aela nodded not looking a gift horse in the mouth. She was confused how Fenra was here, but that could wait. She readied her bow and watched Fenra run out into the clearing. The archer stood up to take his shot and was dropped by an arrow in his head. "Nice shot."

"We need to go and help Skjor. He is alone in there." Fenra nodded and headed for the door to the fort. She lead the way while Aela covered their backs. The further they went in the more sick to her stomach Fenra got. There were werewolf heads on spikes everywhere. Flayed bodies were hung in iron chains. Inside she wanted to run away. She had done much in the seventy years she had walked Tamriel, but this was monstrous even to her. She glanced back a Aela and saw she was thinking the same thing, Skjor was in deep trouble and they had to hurry.

OoO

The scream coming from Aela was deafening. It matched the one Fenra had done when Tark had pulled Jorsk heart right out of his chest. The man known as The Skinner was standing over the body of Skjor holding bloody embalming tools. Aela growled in rage and charged into the room without looking to see if there were other Silver Hands there. She caught an arrow in the arm and fell back. Fenra hissed and also charged in the room, but her head was clearer than her fellow Companions's. She threw up a arcane shield in front of Aela blocking the next arrow that was shot. With her other hand she cast a spell to raise the corpses in the room. She raised them all save Skjor's. The Silver Hands were screaming in terror as the once dead werewolves began tearing them apart.

"Your a necromancer?" Aela's voice was soft and full of confusion.

"No, I just know the spell to raise dead to fight for you. Truthfully it is the first time I have ever used it in battle."

"Why use it at all?"

"To buy time to get you on your feet. We will kill that bastard together." Aela nodded and drew her dagger with her good arm. Fenra stayed at her side protecting the wounded side of her body. The reanimated werewolves had taken care of the other foes in the room all that was left was The Skinner.

"I will kill both of you she bitches and send your bodies back to Whiterun in a box."

"You really should get a more original line. That one has been over done." Aela shot Fenra a side glance and saw no fear on the woman's face. She was calm save the burning hate in her eyes. "You killed one of our brothers and now we are going to kill you." She let Aela do most of the fighting. She was the one who needed the end of this man's life, not Fenra. When it was over Aela collapsed next to Skjor's body and silently sobbed. Fenra gave her privacy and went to see if she could find anything on use to them. After a while Aela came to find Fenra and found her sitting on a bench in one of the rooms.

"You left the room. Why?"

"I know all to well the feeling of bitter grief. You needed to say your goodbyes privately."

"Thank you. We...we need to get his body back to Jorrvaskr."

"I saw a cart and horses outside. I will go and get them ready. Here take this and wrap him in it."

"The journey will take days, his body..."

"I can cast a ice spell over it to preserve him til we get home. I'm so sorry...I didn't get here fast enough."

"How did you know to find us here? You were near Falkreath right?"

"Yes, where are we now?"

"In EastMarch, Gallows Rock. There is no way you could have gotten here that fast unless you rode on the back of a dragon."

"You won't believe me if I tell you."

"Try me."

"I was injured after fighting the nest of vampires. I stumbled my way toward the exit of the fort and passed out. When I woke a man had healed my wounds and told me my shield siblings needed me."

"Who was he?"

"He said his name was Hircine, Prince of the Hunt. That his wolves called to him and he came to help me." Aela just stared at Fenra wide eyed. "I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"I...it is possible, but you are not like us. You do not have the blood of the beast in you."

"I have no idea why he saved me or if what he said was true, but here is were he told me to go and here is where I found you."

"If you hadn't...I'm not afraid of death neither was Skjor, but we both would be gone and no one would have ever known what happened."

"They will pay for this Aela. I swear I will help you hunt them down so they can't do this to another one of the Companions again."

"You really mean that, don't you?"

"I do. It has been a very long time since I have cared about anything or anyone. I care what happens to all of you. I do not want to have to lose another family."

"You lost your family?"

"When I was younger. I watched them be murdered in cold blood. I will not see that happen again." Aela nodded grimly and stood up from the bench. "I will go get the cart ready then come back and help you." It did not take her long to get the cart hooked up to the horses. She and Aela carried the wrapped body of Skjor and placed him in the back. Fenra cast her spell of ice over the body and the women made the long trek home under a cloudy sky.

OoO

Vilkas was ready to hit his brother over the head to make him stop pacing. Farkas had not slept well in days and was snapping at everyone. Even Kodlak was having a hard time with the man. Farkas had finally had enough of people telling him everything was fine when it wasn't. He took off and went out the gates of Whiterun. He had to do something to keep his mind from drifting to Fenra surrounded by bloodsucking vampires. He walked toward the Western Watchtower and sat down along the wall along the road. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. He rubbed his face out of frustration and let out a loud growl. Night was falling and the twin moons were starting to rise. He opened leaned back and laid on the stone wall staring up at the sky. The moons were both a deep red color in the setting sun. He remembered a night like this months ago. He found Fenra sitting out in the practice yard behind Jorrvaskr. She was laying out under the moon light. This had been their first ever conversation. He felt silly laying out in the dirt, but when she started showing him the different constellations he relaxed. She had told him the stories behind each, even told him which one he was born under by the season he was born in. He remembered everything and that was not like him. Normally things like that did not interest him, but the way she talked made it memory worthy.

"What did she call it? Oh yeah blood on the moons. A sign something bad is coming." His stomach twisted into knots and he cursed. Farkas had spent most of his life fighting. As a Companion he knew life was going to be short and bloody. There was no time for love or more than a quick little tryst here and there. Not even the other women of the Companions had ever turned his eye. Aela was like a sister to him, Njada was just a plain bitch and not worth the attitude to lay, and then there was Ria, who was way to sweet a person for him. She tried too hard to be everyone's friend. Fenra was not trying to impress anyone or be their friend. She had a easy way about her and it was attractive to him. He did not know how long he laid there, but the distant sound of a horse drawn cart coming up the road made him open his eyes. The closer it got the smell of blood and death reached his nose. He sat up and took a deeper breath. The smell of wolf blood was present. Farkas rose from the wall and walked to the road. The cart stopped when the driver saw him and he could see it was a person he knew. "Aela?"

"What are you doing out here Farkas?"

"Just trying to keep myself out of trouble. Where is Skjor?" Aela looked down at the reins and shook her head sadly. Fenra jumped off the back of the cart and went to the front.

"He is gone." Farkas was in too much shock to register Fenra was in front of him alive and well.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"The Silver Hand...they..." Aela's voice cracked and she put her face in her hands to cover the tears that had started falling. Fenra put her hand on the huntress's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We need to get his body back home. I will let you know what happened later." He nodded and jumped up on the cart. Fenra took the reins and set them off toward Whiterun again. The three carried Skjor's body into the city and the people around stopped and bowed their heads in reverence. Some even offered to help carry him up to the skyforge and set up his pyre. The walk into Jorrvaskr was one none of them wanted to take. Fenra did most of the talking, covering for Aela by saying her and Skjor were trying to help her with the vampires. After that the Silver Hand attacked them and Skjor was killed. Aela was in no condition to agree or disagree. She excused herself and went to rest. The funeral was planned for the following night at dusk. Fenra went to wash up and change her clothes. After she was sure everyone else was asleep she slipped out and went for a walk. Her feet followed a familiar path and she found herself in what use to be her family's garden. Now the stuck up Battle-Borns own her old homestead. She leaned against an old willow tree and let her mind quiet. What happened days ago was too close to what happened near this very spot. Her heart ached for them all, losing a friend, a brother was never easy. Losing them to cruelty of that nature was even worse.

"You shouldn't be out her alone." Fenra had not heard or smelled him coming so she jumped and drew her small dagger. Farkas held up his hands and smiled at her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine, I was just lost in thought."

"Why did you come here of all places? Vignar says this place is haunted."

"Did he now. Why is it haunted?"

"A whole family was murdered here fifty years ago. He said their spirits are restless. They can't go to Sovngarde til their murderer is brought to justice."

"If it has been fifty years I think their killer would be dead by now." Farkas nodded and looked out into the fields. He could see elk running and the wolf in him wanted to hunt. He stuffed it back down and sat himself next to Fenra. "You want to hunt don't you?"

"How do you know?"

"Your eyes change color. They are yellow like a wolf when you want to hunt or you get angry."

"The wolf in me wants out to play."

"It must be hard to stop him all the time."

"Sometimes, but I have gotten better at it. The thing that is the worst is the fact I haven't had a good nights sleep since I became a werewolf."

"Why is that?"

"The beast blood never sleeps. It is always alert and aware. It does not let me rest soundly."

"If it makes you feel any better I don't sleep soundly either, but I don't have any beast blood."

"Be thankful for that."

"How are the rest taking the news about Skjor?"

"Vilkas is quiet. Skjor was a mentor to both of us. Aela is..."

"I know, she was very close to him. More then she wanted anyone to know. The pain she is feeling will fade to a dull ache in time, but it will never leave her." They sat in silence for a while as the night got darker. The moons still bore a deep red color and gave off a rosy light. "We should get back before they think something happened to us. I don't want to make your brother hate me even more than he already does."

"Vilkas doesn't hate you."

'Could have fooled me. Every time I talk to him he is cold to me and whenever I am talking to you I find him staring over at us glaring."

"He is trying to protect me, that's all. He thinks I can't handle..."

"Handle what?" Farkas shook his head and turned his back to Fenra so she couldn't see his face. "Farkas?" She was not prepared for what he did next. She had never seen anyone his size move as fast as he did. Farkas twisted his hands in her hair and crushed his lips against hers. Fenra's eyes went wide and her body was stiff as a board. It had been years since anyone had kissed her. She let her eyes close and she melted into him. Her lips parted and she felt his tongue start to battle hers. They kissed til he pulled back a little panting and his forehead touched hers.

"I..."

"I'm not sorry, so don't you dare be."

"I wasn't sure if you...you thought of me like that." She lifted herself up and kissed his nose. Her brown eyes sparkled as she smiled at him.

"I do, Mara help me I do." He leaned down and kissed her again. This time it was slow and sweet. Fenra moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. She broke the kiss long enough to lead him away from the site of her family's murder. If she was to move on with her life it would not be in the shadow of her old one.


	6. Chapter 6

"_When will you learn Fenra? Your mine. I took you away from all you loved to make you mine. I will do it again. That man can not save you, no one can save you. I will find you Fenra. You will suffer for killing my minions and for running from me. I gave you a gift and you spat in my face. I will see you very soon, so very soon."_

Fenra bolted up from her bed and tried to stop her body from shaking. Over and over she kept telling herself it was only a dream, but part of her knew better. Tark knew she was back in Skyrim and he was going to find her. She took in a few deep ragged breaths and put her hands over her eyes to stop the tears from flowing. She had hoped to never have to hear his voice again. Never see his gaunt face again.

"Fen?" She jumped a bit and last night came back to her.

"Just a bad dream Farkas, go back to sleep." After Farkas had found her near her old home they had kissed and spent the night talking. She fell asleep right before dawn in his bed.

"About what happened to Skjor?" She wished that was the reason she was shaking like a leaf. That she could take, but thought of Tark finding her scared her far worse then anything else could have. She bit her lower lip and nodded. She hated herself for lying to him, but telling him her dream would mean telling him what she was and she couldn't. He would hate her. She knew full well how he felt about vampires and that alone kept her from spilling her dream to him. Her other fear would be Farkas would try to protect her and get himself killed just like Jorsk. Fenra did not think she could survive that kind of heartbreak again. "Come here." She turned back to him and felt his arms wrap around her again.

"I hate this."

"What me holding you or the nightmares?"

"The nightmares. I could stay in your arms forever and be quite content." She felt him smile against her neck as he placed small kisses along her collar line. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not long, an hour maybe."

"When are they having Skjor's funeral?"

"Dusk, so you have plenty of time to sleep."

"Will you stay with me?"

"No place I'd rather be." She couldn't help herself, his easy manner made her smile. She turned in his arms and tucked her head under his chin. The sound of his heart lulled her back to sleep. Farkas stayed awake a while longer and watched her breathing even out. He heard footsteps outside his door and could smell his brother was coming before the light knock came. Vilkas opened the door quietly and stepped inside. Farkas gently shifted Fenra out of his arms and covered her over with his blankets and furs. He held a finger up to his lips to silence his brother and motioned for him to go out of the room. They crossed the hall into Vilkas' room before they started talking.

"What is she doing in your room?"

"None of your business."

"Farkas..."

"What?"

"I just don't want to see you hurt. I don't trust her."

"I do." Vilkas threw his hands into the air.

"We know nothing about her."

"She saved me in Dustman's Cairn and she saved Aela from the Silver Hand. What more do you want Vilkas?"

"I want you to use your head and be careful."

"I get it, your jealous."

"What! No, I am not jealous. You put your heart on your sleeve too much brother and I fear she will end up ripping it in two."

"I'm not a milk drinker Vilkas. I can handle myself when it comes to her. She treats me better than any of the women I have ever been with. She listens to me, talks to me and she even laughs at my stupid jokes. I don't care who she was before she came here. Fenra is my friend, maybe more than that, I don't know. I want to see were it leads, if anywhere. I know the life we lead brother. I know any day one of us could die. It happened already or did you forget Skjor's body up on the forge?"

"I haven't."

"I need sleep brother. I was up all night."

"Please tell me you two weren't..." Farkas barked a laugh and shook his head.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Farkas took his leave and went back into his room. He saw Fenra sitting up in the bed, her face sad. "You heard that, didn't you?"

"Your brother really doesn't like me does he?"

"I don't think my brother likes himself too much either. Fen I still don't know why you give me the time of day, but I am glad you do. I like you."

"I like you too and I give you the time of day because you are a kind, brave man. You made me feel welcome here."

"I wish they could see what I see in you."

"And what do you see?"

"I see a strong, smart, funny woman, who puts up with an icebrain like me." She got off the bed and put her arms around his waist. Her head rested on his shoulder and she hugged him tightly.

"I swear the next one to call you icebrain is getting my fist in their face."

"I would love to see that." Fenra lifted her head up and stood on her toes to reach her lips to his. He let out a low rumbling growl and she smiled against his mouth.

"What's with the growling?"

"Your driving me crazy." She pulled back from him so she could look into his eyes. They were yellow again like he was fighting to keep the wolf at bay. "Part of me wants to slam you against the wall and take you. Make you mine." She backed up from him and stood against the wall with a smirk on her face.

"What's stopping you?" Another low growl sounded from him and he rushed at her. His lips crushed hers and he slid his hands down her back to her thighs to hoist her up on his hips. Fenra wrapped her long thin legs around his waist and twisted her fingers in his hair. His lips trailed down her cheek to her neck and he bit down making her gasp. His teeth left marks but did not draw blood. "Farkas?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm not a quiet." He lifted his head and laughed.

"So are you telling me you don't want to do this here?"

"I am just warning you. I don't know if you want all of Jorrvaskr hearing me moan and scream in ecstasy."

"I don't care, that is if you don't."

"I have never really cared what anyone has ever thought of me, save you." He kissed her slow and pulled her away from the wall. Her legs were still wrapped around him as he laid her down on his bed. Farkas' calloused fingers brushed against the plains of her flat stomach as he lifted her shirt over her head. Fenra writhed against his touch. It made him smile.

"Fen are you sure you want this? That you want me?"

"Farkas I have never been more sure of anything in my life." Piece by piece their clothing came off. Farkas couldn't help but stare at her flawless milky white skin. Fenra's rich brown hair haloed her head as she laid on his pillow. Her brown eyes were dark with want. "Do you like the view?"

"Very much so. Must be the imperial blood that makes you so pale."

"And it must your Nord blood that makes you so large." He blushed as her hand ghosted his member and the ache for him to be inside her nearly made him double over. It had been too long since he had been with a woman and he didn't remember any of them that drove him crazy like she did. He lowered his head and began nibble and suck on her breast while his hand worked the other. Fenra closed her eyes and moaned. Her back arched off the bed and she stifled a loud cry as he bit down on one of her nipples. "That feels so good."

"Just wait." Fenra gave a girlish giggle that turned into a near scream as she felt his tongue on her sex. Her hands reached down to run through his hair as he pleasured her. Her moans grew louder with every swipe of his long flat tongue. Her body shook and wriggled under his ministrations. Farkas kept a firm grip on her hips to keep her from writhing right off his bed.

"Far...Farkas...I..." Her brain could not form a coherent thought. If she hadn't been dead already she could swear he was trying to kill her. She bit down hard on her lip to stop scream welling in her when she found her release. Her hips bucked under his strong hands as he milked her til she stilled. Fenra panted and tried to catch her breath. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. It had to be when she was still human, but her head was too fogged with pleasure to recall or care. Farkas crawled back up to her and kissed her fiercely. Fenra dug her nails into his back as he entered her. It was an exquisite pain as he stretched her insides. His thrusts were slow at first to get her use to his size. Every move every touch was firm yet loving. Once he was sure she was ready Farkas started moving quicker and deeper. Fenra threw her head back and chanted his name. Every sound she made was higher pitched then the one before it. The feel of his teeth at her neck pushed her over the edge and her walls tightened around him. He followed her release with his own spilling himself within her. Both of them laid entwined trying to catch their breath and Farkas to slow his racing heart.

"I...I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, it was perfect." Farkas opened his eyes and smiled at her. Her fingers combed through his sweat soaked hair and she leaned over to kiss his forehead.

"Your right, you are loud."

"I warned you."

"Yes you did. Let em talk."

"My thoughts exactly." Fenra yawned curled herself into his chest. Her eyelids fluttered closed and she drifted off to sleep. The exertion they had done, coupled with the fact the sun was up robbed her of the last bit of energy she had. The fear from her dream threatened to creep back into her mind, but she beat it back. Tark would not steal anything else from her, not her happiness and certainly not Farkas. She would drag Tark to Oblivion before she let him hurt Farkas or anyone else in the Companions. Failing was not an option this time not when she was so close to living again.

OoO

The sun had started to set and the funeral pyre for Skjor was completed. Fenra stayed back in the shadows as they all gathered to say a final farewell to the man. She was thankful for having her hood up when she saw Vignar Grey-Mane standing up there with them. He had been her friend when she was younger. Tried to get her into the Companions back then, but her father would never allow it. He said they were a bunch of drunken rabble and she was not going to be a part of it. That is why she was shipped off to Solitude. He wanted her to be respectable, an Imperial citizen. She knew full well if her grandfather had not fallen ill her family would never had come back to Skyrim. She was the only one out of her six siblings to be born here. All the others were born in Cyrodiil. Skyrim was in her blood and bone. Her mother knew this and she wasn't even from here. Her father wanted to forget his heritage, forget he was a Nord, but Fenra couldn't. She loved to hear Vignar spin stories of his exploits as a Companion and wanted nothing more than to join him.

Kodlak's words were lost on her as she stared into the fire as it consumed Skjor's body. Her mind was else where. On her dream mostly. She had tried very hard to forget Tark's voice crawling through her head, but even now she could feel him out there watching, waiting. It drove her crazy to think he could be this close and she could do nothing to stop him. He was stronger than her and much, much older. If he was telling the truth he had lived over four hundred years. Compared to her seventy years, he had the upper hand. She jumped when she felt a warm hand touch her arm breaking her from her thoughts.

"Fen, you alright?"

"Just thinking."

"You do that a lot. You not sorry we..."

"Talos no, I will never regret what we did today. I just know the pain of losing people I care about and this is bringing some of it back." She felt him embrace her from behind and place his chin on her head. Fenra relaxed back into him and sighed. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Vilkas giving them a strange look, but she did not meet his gaze. She did not care at this point. She felt safe and warm in Farkas' arms. She wanted nothing more than to stay right in that moment and never move again.


	7. Chapter 7

Fenra had taken a job two weeks after Skjor's funeral. It took her to Morthal so she was gone for a while. Farkas had his own jobs to do and the two planned on meeting up as soon as they could in Falkreath. She worried about him with the Silver Hand out there, but Kodlak sent Ria and Torvar with him as back up. Morthal was just as she remembered it. Cold, snowy and full of superstitious people. She had been there a day and already she wanted to go back to Whiterun. The Jarl here was a old woman who was said to have the sight and though the cold did not get to her like it use to. It was on her third day there she smelled it. The sickening smell of death that only a vampire could leave behind. She cursed under her breath and went to the tavern to see if she could get some information of any strange goings on. She stepped in and her eyes fell on a young woman who was as equally startled to see another of her kind in town. Fenra made her way over and sat down across form the woman.

"Your not one of us, what do you want here?" Fenra smiled at the fact she could instill fear in another vampire. She knew she smelled different from the rest of them. She did not have the stink of decay on her. It was something she was thankful for. She hated that smell.

"Your right I am not one of you. Where is your nest?"

"Like I would tell you. Our master would never take you in to the fold."

"Who said I wanted into the fold? I am here to find out why that house burned down and what caused it." The woman shifted nervously under Fenra's gaze. Having the strength and presence of a master vampire had it's advantages.

"Why?"

"I was hired to do so and I aim to get to the bottom of it." She flashed the woman a smile baring her fangs and the woman flinched. "Now you can tell me or I can find out on my own and you will have no use to me."

"Wh...why do you want to stop us?"

"Who said I want to stop you? Maybe I am just curious, who knows. My mind changes on a whim. If I were you I would go home and hole myself up in my coffin and stay there." The woman nodded and got up from the table. She rabbited to the door and took off into the night. "I swear sometimes it is way to easy." Fenra got up leaving gold on the table for the innkeeper and walked out the door. The woman left a very blatant trail for her to follow. It did not take Fenra long to find the lair and sneak her way in. She heard the woman she had talked to yelling, arguing with others. She peered from behind the wall she was hidden behind and saw someone she wished she hadn't.

"Alva what is the meaning of this? You are to be watching the city."

"I was Lord Movarth, but..."

"But what?"

"There is another vampire here. She is strong. She told me she was looking into the fire."

"What else did she want?"

"I don't know My Lord, she scared me." Fenra took this time to walk out into plain sight. Her blades stayed in their sheaths and her hood up to hide her face.

"Fool, she baited you to lead her here." Movarth pushed Alva aside and crouched into a fighting postion.

"Nice place you have here Movarth, but your minions leave something to be desired." He straightened up and looked at her wide eyed when she pulled her hood down.

"Fenra?"

"It has been a long time, and you I see are the same arrogant bastard I knew all those years ago."

"And I see you still haven't given up trying to kill all of our kind." He crossed his arms over his chest and stood up taller to be more menacing. Fenra laughed in her head. She never was one to back down from a good fight.

"One does tend to stick with what they are good at."

"What do you want Fenra?"

"I want to know where Tark is."

"He is not in Skyrim right now as far as I know. He went to Cyrodiil." She could tell he was lying, but she was not sure why.

"He hates Cyrodiil."

"He was looking for you. His wrath over you destroying his coven has not waned with time. If anything he is more angry now then he was then."

"I do tend to get under people's skin. I know he is here and I really do hate to be lied to."

"I can help you kill him Fenra all I ask is you let me live and stay here to build my coven." Fenra got a thoughtful look on her face before shaking her head.

"Sorry I can't do that. I can't let you live and spread this curse to others." She drew her blades and Movarth held his hands up.

"You can't kill him on your own and you know it. He is much older than he has stated and even as strong as you are Fenra, you do not stand a chance. He will tear you apart and make you beg for death."

"He's already done that. Ten years I suffered under his abuse. Ten years I wished nothing more than to die and prayed to the Gods to hear me, to take me away. I am tired of living in fear of him and if that means taking the fight to him and dying so be it." With a hiss she ran at the other vampires and fought a bloody and violent battle. In the end Fenra stood alone in the cavern surrounded by the bleeding corpses of Movarth and his coven. She ransacked his lair and found a letter from Tark. Her stomach dropped as she read it.

_**Movarth, **_

_**It seems my wayward bride has returned to Skyrim. If she comes to you for help you must let me know. I want her back and will reward you handsomely for her return. The last word I had was she was near Whiterun. Returning to see home no doubt. I've heard she had been seen in the company of the Companions. I would prefer not to get them involved in this. I have lived this long through secrecy and myth. The Companions have a long standing respect in the land. I doubt she will tell anyone what she is or even who she is. The story of her going mad and killing her family was too delicious a rumor not to start. It covered her disappearance quite well. Do not underestimate her Movarth, she is a skilled warrior and stronger than any mere thrall or minion. I fear in my hope she would take to her new life I made her on par with most masters. Tread carefully in her presence.**_

_**Tark**_

"Guess you didn't heed his warning." She folded the letter and placed it in her pack and what ever else she found that was of use. She burned the bodies and said a silent prayer over them. Most of these people were victims like her. Brought into this life by creatures who thought they were gods. She left and headed back to the Jarl Idgrod Ravencrone to tell her the threat was gone. She entered the hall and went up the the throne. "Your city should be safe from vampires for a while my Jarl."

"The Companions' reputation is well placed."

"Thank you." The Jarl turned to her steward and the other man in the room.

"You may leave us. I have something to discuss with this young woman alone." The men bowed and walked out of the hall. "Come closer dear. I might be rid of a vampire problem, but you are not."

"I am not sure what you mean."

"Yes you do. I know what you are, who you are. Fenra Darkheather is a name known well in Skyrim."

"I..."

"I know what happened to you and your family. I saw it in a vision, but no one wants to believe. You are not like the others of your kind. I respect that in you." Fenra had heard of Idgrod's power for seeing things, but was not sure it if was just a rumor or not.

"You saw what happened to me?"

"I have been blessed or cursed depending on your opinion with visions. I was a child when you were turned, but I remember your face and the sadness in your eyes. It is still there, but less now."

"Fifty years has helped distance the pain."

"And the new found love that is waiting for you in Falkreath does not hurt either."

"You know of him as well?"

"Yes, I wanted to share something with you since you did me and my people this favor. I had a vision before I contacted the Companions for help. I requested you personally so I could relay this to you. Kodlak was all to happy to send you when I explained my dream to him. Most of it was not clear to me, but it might be to you."

"Please go ahead."

"I see you standing with a wolf at your side. This wolf is your salvation, your hope. Trust this creature and it will lead you to life." Fenra nodded. Not all of it made sense, but she knew who the wolf was.

"I think I understand. I need to take my leave since the sun will be up in a few hours."

"You have to tell him what you are, before he finds out from someone else."

"He hates vampires."

"Does he love you?"

"He has not said those words, but I have a feeling he does. I love him, but have not given voice to it."

"You should."

"Your right, but to lose him..."

"You are no child so I will not talk to you thus. Life is too short even for the undead. You must weigh what is easy against what is best." Fenra nodded and slipped out the door into the night. She found her horse saddled and ready by the inn. The horse whom she had been calling Shadow Walker snorted and pawed at the ground when she jumped into the saddle.

"Easy boy, I know, traveling at night is not to your liking. I swear I will buy a bucket full of apples when we get home." Her heels gently nudged the horse and he took off into the night. She wanted to make it to the half way point to Falkreath by day break so she could rest in a cave she knew. The faster she got back to Farkas the happier she would be.

OoO

"Why are we here again?" Farkas rolled his eyes at Torvar. They had been waiting for Fenra to join them so they could all go back to Whiterun together. Torvar amused himself with mead and women while Ria shopped at the merchants around in Falkreath.

"We are waiting for Fenra, Torvar, She should be here tonight or tomorrow."

"Isn't she in Morthal?"

"Yes."

"She could be there for weeks. As much as I like the mead here I want to get back to Jorrvaskr."

"Then you two go ahead I am waiting for her."

"We are not suppose to leave a shield sibling alone. Kodlak's orders." Farkas again rolled his eyes and went back to his drink. He really wished he had been able to come alone. Vilkas had found new and inventive ways to keep him and Fenra apart. It was driving him nuts. He wished he knew why his brother hated her so much. Fenra had never done anything to deserve it. Normally she stayed as far away from Vilkas as she could. Truthfully other than Aela now and himself, Fenra stayed away from all the other Companions.

"I don't need a milk-drinker like you to babysit me Torvar."

"Hey, you don't have to call me names. I am just doing what I was told. Ria and I have to stay with you." Farkas had to leave before he changed and ripped the man's face off.

"I'm going to go to my room." Ria shook her head and smiled.

"I hope she gets here soon. I think Farkas needs to blow off some steam."

"Steam?"

"By the Divines are you that dense or that drunk most of the time. Farkas and Fenra are together."

"She's with him?"

"Yes, why is that such a shock?"

"He is just so..." A hand gripped Torvar's shoulder and pinched it hard.

"If I were you I would not finish that sentence Torvar." Ria smiled up at Fenra who was shaking the snow off her cloak. "Where is he?"

"He is in that room over there. I think Torvar and I are going to start heading back to Whiterun." The young warrior pulled the drunken man behind her and left the inn. Fenra knocked softly on Farkas' door.

"Torvar I swear I am going to..." He ripped open the door and saw a beautiful smiling woman looking up and him instead of a drunken fighter.

"I hope I am much better looking than Torvar." She let out a playful shriek when he pulled her inside the room. "Missed me did you?"

"Like you would not believe. How was Morthal?"

"Cold, creepy and weird."

"Typical Morthal."

"Pretty much. So our chaperons are heading back home. It is just you and me." Farkas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hard.

"We should go somewhere else since you can't be quiet. I don't need someone coming in here thinking I am torturing you."

"Where do you have in mind?"

"One of the hunters here owes me a favor. I think I could convince him to let me have his tent for the night."

"Farkas it is snowing out there."

"And your point is?"

"We'll freeze."

"I'll keep you warm." Fenra threw back her head and laughed.

"I guess it does come in handy having a man who is his own fur coat." He winced at the joke and Fenra put her hand on his cheek to sooth him.

"Being a werewolf around you is not such a good idea."

"I'm not afraid of you when you are like that. I happen to have a very great love of wolves."

"You should be afraid. I could hurt you or..."

"Farkas, please for me stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Talking down about yourself. You don't give yourself enough credit." Part of him loved when she got like this. The fire in her eyes when she tried to make him feel like he was worth it.

"I just don't want to see you hurt or worse cursed like me."

"One man's curse is another man's boon." He noticed her eyes went dark for a moment and the sadness he had seen from time to time return. "I don't want to fight. This is the first time we have been able to be together since the funeral. I want to just..." Farkas didn't let her finish. He lifted her up and kissed her. He relished the feel of her legs wrapping around him. His lips trailed a line to her neck and he inhaled deeply.

"You smell like the grave." She pushed back on his shoulders so she could look him in the eye.

"Well when one fights vampires, normally one smells like the grave."

"You shouldn't be doing that alone."

"It was a small nest, one master, a hand full of minions. Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I still don't like it."

"I know. So I guess since I smell like the grave I should take a bath."

"Bath sounds nice."

"Care to join me?"

"Thought you never ask."

OoO

Kodlak sat at his desk pouring over an old tome that Fenra had brought back for him. She had found it on one of her jobs. It was from the mage college at Winterhold. She had found it while looking for a cure for herself. She had found nothing for herself, but found this tome had some interesting things about werewolves. He heard a knock on the door and closed the book hiding it under some papers on the desk.

"Come." Vignar Gray-Mane walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "Vignar, what brings you here at this late hour?"

"My brother told me something very strange and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"Strange?"

"He told me he meet a woman who said her name was Fenra Darkheather. That...Fenra is dead Kodlak and I am not happy some woman is using her name."

"You knew her?"

"She and I were friends when we were children. The deaths of her and her family nearly ripped Whiterun apart fifty years ago. There were some who said she killed them, but I know better, she was happy and in love. She did not have murder in her. Her heart was too pure." Neither men knew Vilkas was outside the door listening. He had come to talk to Kodlak, but heard the voices and did not knock on the door.

"It still is. You'd better sit down old friend. We have much to talk about." Kodlak told Vignar everything that he knew about Fenra. Vignar to his credit took it quite well. Vilkas on the other hand did not stay to hear passed the point Fenra was a vampire. He stormed to Aela's room and tried to hold down his fear for Farkas. He would not lose his brother to a bloodsucker.

"I...Talos above, how has she endured?"

"She is strong and as you said her heart is pure. She wants to find a cure and become human again."

"Is that even possible?"

"It is, but I am afraid to tell her how to do it. I'm not sure she wants to trade one monster for another."

"Do the others know what she is?"

"No, I am afraid what they would do if they found out. She would be in danger and I have no doubt she would defend herself if need be. I wouldn't blame her if she did."

"I will not say a word to anyone. When she gets back would it...tell her to come and see me. I would like to see her, talk to her."

"I will tell her. She should be back in a few days."

"You need to tell her what can cure her Kodlak." The Harbinger sighed and nodded. It was time to tell her before someone finds out who and what she is. If that got out there would be blood and Kodlak did not want that on his hands.

**Just wanted to again thank all those who have been reading this and who have put it in their watchlist and favorites. To my reviewers you also have my heartfelt thanks. I do want to apologize to all the Vilkas fans who have read this. I know I am writing him as a major jerk, but it just part of the story. I actually like the character and had a hard time picking between the two brothers in the game. Farkas was much more endearing to me so I when with him for my character to marry. **

**Raven**


	8. Chapter 8

"Vilkas please stop pacing you are giving me a headache." Aela sat on her bed and watched her friend of many years walk back and forth across her floor.

"I can't believe Kodlak would...she's a bloody vampire! How did we not see it? How did we not smell it?"

"How many vampires have you seen in your life Vilkas?"

"Other than her, none."

"Alright, then how can you compare her scent to a vampire if you have never been around one?"

"I...I can't."

"If she wanted us dead you know full well we would be and no one would have been the wiser. Kodlak must have had a reason for letting her stay. For letting her join the Companions. I know the rot has him, but his mind is sharp as ever."

"Then why not tell us?"

"Vilkas, would you want the world to know what you are, what I am? Secrets are meant for somethings."

"But she is out there with my brother, Farkas is in danger." Aela got off the bed and placed both hands on the man's shoulders.

"You have never been in love before have you?"

"What in the name of Talos does that have to do with this?"

"I will take that as a yes. She loves him and I doubt she would ever hurt him."

"How can you be sure?"

"I'm not, but I have faith in her. She did not have to save my life against the Silver Hands, but she did. She did not have to comfort me after...I don't think she is the monster you assume her to be."

'Aela...I...I'm sorry, I know it still hurts."

"It does, but the funny thing is when she was helping me bring him home, we talked about her family. She did not give names, but she did tell me all her family was dead and the man she had loved was also murdered. A monster would not have had sadness in her eyes Vilkas. She has a soul, a good one. Don't do anything without talking to Kodlak first, please."

"Alright, alright I will talk to him, but he better have a good explanation on why she is here. And if anything happens to Farkas I swear I will hunt her to the ends of the earth." Aela watched him leave and sighed heavily.

"Hircine protect my siblings tonight."

OoO

"You should have told us!"

"Vilkas what would you have done if I did?"

"I would have made sure my brother stayed away from her." Kodlak shook his head sadly and sat back down in his chair.

"I thought she might have been my only hope to find a cure for us. Her knowledge of legends and magic I thought could help us. My time is short Vilkas and I would very much like to see all of us who want to returned to our glory without the beast blood."

"She was willing to help us?"

"Yes, in return I would help her become human again."

"How?"

"Our blood would make her mortal again, alive again. She would be a werewolf, but it is far better than being a vampire who does not age and does not die. Her life was stolen from her Vilkas and her family murdered. If you have a question about her ask Vignar. He knew her when he was younger."

"Aye, I think I will do just that."

"Vilkas...I should have told you, but..."

"I just hope it does not come back to bite us Kodlak. Farkas will be the one paying the price if it does."

OoO

Fenra always heard you never hear the arrow that kills you. Whoever said that was not completely right. She and Farkas were on the road back to Whiterun when they were ambushed. She had a split second to jump in front of Farkas to stop the arrow from hitting him in the chest. Instead the arrow was imbedded in her shoulder and she was down on the ground. She heard Farkas growl and she opened her eyes. A group of Silver Hands had them surrounded.

"You will pay for what you did at Gallows Rock werewolf."

"Not if I get to you first." Fenra hissed and pulled the arrow from her shoulder. It throbbed and made holding her one sword difficult. "Walk away now and you will live."

"We have you outnumbered and you are in no shape to fight. We will not walk away til all your kind is dead." She could feel Farkas shaking in anger behind her and knew it would not be long for him to change. She stepped to his side and took his hand. She whispered low so only he could hear her.

"When I say I want you to run." His eyes moved to give her a side glance and he shook his head. "I will not let them hurt you."

"They'll kill you Fen. I am not running. We fight them together."

"Frakas..." He kissed her hard then ran at the Silver Hand leader. The man set himself to block Farkas' attack, but was not prepared for what the warrior was about to do. In a flash armor went flying and a large black blur pounced on the man. Fenra winced as the man screamed and the sick wet sound of flesh be ripped from bone sounded in the wood. She moved quickly then, covering the wolf's back as the other attackers moved to end him. She snapped the arm of one before they could swing their sword. With him down and writhing on the ground in pain it was an easy kill. Fenra then set herself after the archer. Farkas left a trail of blood and gore as he went. The forest floor was slick with blood at the end. The archer ran, but did not make it far. Fenra jumped on the woman's back and sank her fangs into her neck. She drank til she heard the woman's heart stop. The feel of the blood strengthening her made her feel almost giddy. She looked behind her and saw Farkas in wolf form staring at her. She cursed herself for being stupid and feeding with a witness around, but the thrill of the hunt caught her. The wolf moved cautiously toward her and she held her ground never taking her eyes off of him. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she felt her heart sink. "Farkas I..." He turned his head and stared at his flank. The archer had left a parting gift of an arrow in the meaty part of his thigh. With a shiver he changed back into a human and collapsed. Fenra ran and wrapped her cloak around his naked form.

"Are...you...alright?"

"I'm...fine. We need to make camp. I need to get that arrow out and heal your leg."

"You...were shot...too?" She looked at her shoulder and it was almost healed. The blood of the archer had helped it along.

"I healed myself. Come on lets get you up and get you dressed. You'll freeze out here in the snow." He grimaced as Fenra lifted him up. She did not care at this point if he noticed she was much stronger than she appeared. She had to get him healed, then she was going to tell him everything. If he chose to kill her or leave at least he would be strong enough to make it back home. She made camp first building a fire for him to warm up as she went to find their packs and his armor. When she returned she found him staring into the fire. She swallowed hard and tried not to show her fear. "I found all of our things."

"Hmm." She handed him some furs to wrap around himself as she healed his leg. The arrow was deep in the meat of his leg. She handed him a piece of wood wrapped with leather to bit as she pulled the arrow out. His stifled scream made her want to stop, but it needed to come out or he could be crippled. She pulled hard and placed her hand on the wound to stop the blood flow. Her hands glowed with healing magic and she poured all she had into him. Once she was happy with the wound she let him dress in pants and a shirt.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No." His voice was dead and she knew then he has seen what she had done.

"Farkas..."

"When were you gonna to tell me?"

"When we got back to Whiterun. I wanted to make sure you were safe at home before..."

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been like that? Was it when Skjor sent you or in Morthal?" Fenra opened her mouth then closed it. She closed her eyes not wanting to see his reaction when she told him.

"I have been this way for over fifty years." She waited to hear him scream at her, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw him giving her a sad look. "I...I should have told you. I wanted to, but after what you said at Dustman's Cairn I didn't want you to hate me." She fought the tears that were welling up in her eyes and lost. A mournful sob escaped her lips and she turned away from his gaze. "I have wandered the past forty years trying to find a way to became human again."

"Why?"

"I never wanted this. I was happy, alive, about to marry the man I loved and start my life. All of it was taken from me. The master vampire who did this to me wanted a bride who was as blood thirsty as he was. I hated him, still do. I had lost all hope of ever becoming human again til you carried me into Jorrvaskr. Kodlak...he told me...he knew what could cure me. Make me alive again, human again. All I had to do was help he find a cure for lycanthropy."

"You've been helping him find a cure for us?"

"Yes, and I think I found it. I left the tome with him to look over. Once we figured out how I told him I would help in any way I could. I know all to well what it is like to be something you don't want to be."

"So what was I in all this?"

"A friend at least I hoped that's how you felt too. You were the first person I had gotten close to since I became this. I...never wanted to hurt you."

"So you care about me or was it all a game?" She stood up and stalked over to him taking his face in her hands. Her eyes burned into his.

"I love you, you big dumb lug. You made me feel more alive than anyone ever has, even Jorsk. I have never been more content than I have been in your arms. I would do anything to change what I am just so I could stay with you." The anger melted from his face and he reached up to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Fenra broke down then. She crashed to her knees and wept. "I'm so sorry." Farkas sat in front of her and was torn between wanting to stay angry or comfort her. His heart won out over his pride. With a swift movement he scooped her into his arms and let her cry against his shoulder.

"Shhh, I forgive you." She looked up at him in disbelief.

"You...forgive...me...?"

"Yes I do. Fen you could have let me die at Dustman, but you didn't. You saved my life. You have treated me like you cared."

"I do care. Your a wonderful man Farkas and I don't deserve you."

"That is for me to decide. I'm not happy you didn't tell me, but I understand why you didn't." He began to laugh and shook his head. "Now I know why you liked going out at night. Sun burns you doesn't it?"

"As long as I stay fed I can be out in it, but I am weaker. The longer I am out there the more chance I have of getting burned. If I don't fed I run the risk of burning and being found out."

"You haven't..."

"Never, I would hunt animals with Kodlak or drink the blood of the bandits I was sent to kill. I don't want to hurt innocent people. If I do I become the monster that made me this and I would rather die than have that happen."

"Vilkas is not going to like this."

"No he isn't, but they all deserve to know. I am tired of hiding. At least now I can go talk to Vignar."

"Vignar?"

"He and I were friends when I was younger."

"But Vignar is like seventy?"

"I would be too if I hadn't been made this." Fenra almost laughed at the horrified face Farkas made, but she held it in. "Does that change your mind about me?"

"No , it's just...your old." With that statement she let out hardy laugh.

"I have the body of a maiden thank you very much and it will stay that way forever if I don't find a way to fix it."

"With as long as you have lived why be with someone like me? You could have anyone you want."

"I want you Farkas. I lived a comfortable life when I was human. My father was one of the prominent people in Whiterun when I was growing up. When I decided I wanted to be a warrior he forbid it. Vignar helped me train with swords and armor in secret. I had it all set for me to join the Companions, but my father found out and shipped me off to Solitude to join the Imperial Army. He knew people there and I was stuck on guard duty the entire time. It was safe and boring, which my father loved."

"Are you sure your father was a Nord?"

"Sometimes I wondered. I was the youngest of the family and he thought I would better serve as the bargaining chip with other noble families. Marry me off to some stuffy milk-drinker who wouldn't know the difference between a steel sword and an iron one. I'm not saying my father did not love me, I know he did, but he didn't understand me. I wanted adventure and danger in my life. I wanted to find a man who would want his woman to be as tough as he is."

"I do like a tough woman."

"And I like men who are tough, but have a good heart. That is what I found in Jorsk. He was the son of a noble in Solitude so my father was giddy when I told him I was marrying him. Jorsk let me be who I was, he never tried to stop me from wanting to fight if I had to. He trusted me to have his back in a fight. He was a good man."

"What happened to him and your family?"

"I don't know how, but I caught the eye of a very old vampire master named Tark the Unholy. He followed me back to Whiterun and decided it was poetic justice to make me like him on my wedding day. I wanted to have the ceremony at dusk because I always loved that time of night. He and his minions attacked as soon as the sun set. They killed my family and Tark ripped Jorsk's heart out of his chest in front of me. Everything I loved died that night. For ten years after that I...I really don't want to think about that anymore. I'm free that's all that matters."

"Where is Tark now?"

"Out there somewhere. Looking for me I am guessing since I did kill off most of his coven."

"I am starting to see why you went on the vampire jobs."

"I can't be infected because I already am and I hate my own kind. Tark made a fatal mistake when he made me. He made me as strong as a master vampire hence the reason he couldn't bend me to his will. I was too aware of who I was. Most vampires don't remember or choose not to remember who they were before. I wanted to remember. I wanted to fight against anything he gave me."

"Vampires can really do that? Control minds?"

"Some can. I never learned to and never will. So...what now?"

"We sleep and head home together."

"So you don't hate me?"

"I am not happy you didn't tell me what you are, but I could never hate you." Fenra hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder.

"I do love you Farkas please never doubt that."

"I know Fen. I love you too even if you are old." She gave him a mock glare and smacked his arm.

"I am never going to live that down am I?"

"No, your not. When we get back I will have Kodlak tell you how to cure yourself."

"I afraid to hope. It has been so long that nothing might work."

"Whatever happens I am here." She nodded and leaned against him. She felt at peace in his arms. Even if Kodlak did not know how to cure her, Fenra knew she would stay with this man as long as he lived. "There isn't anything else you have to tell me is there?"

"No, just that I am a bloodsucking vampire and I love you. Other than those two things I am pretty dull." Farkas laughed and shook his head.

"I knew the day I carried you back to Jorrvaskr that you would be trouble."

"Women normally are my dear."


	9. Chapter 9

The sounds pf birds chirping made Fenra startle awake. She blinked a few times trying to see, but the light reflecting off the snow made it hard. She reached back and felt the bed roll next to her was empty. Farkas it seemed had gone off to do Divines knows what and left her alone in the light of the day. She could see the light of the sun was getting closer to where she was sleeping and fear gripped her. She could feel her thirst burning through her veins and knew she had to find a source of blood soon or shelter from the suns burning rays. She did not fancy having to try to heal burnt skin. It was painful the last time she had to go out in the day will needing blood. Using her senses other than sight she tried to figure out if Farkas was close by. When she couldn't catch his scent or any sound from him she panicked and began to scream for him.

The loud sound of something crashing through the woods made her stop. Her eyes watered and could not focus on the dark blur that came into the clearing. She backed up and felt jagged rock poke her in the back. There was nowhere she could run to to get away if the blur was hostile. The blur walked closer and grumbled softly. The smell of wolf filled her nose and she relaxed a bit. It was the same smell Farkas had when he turned. The smell of blood was also very prominent as was the sound of labored breathing. The blur touched her hand and brought it to a warm fur covered body in it's hands. Fenra must have looked confused because the next thing she felt was a human hand touching her face.

"I brought you something to eat."

"I can't eat food love, only blood and normally that has to be from something still alive."

"I know, that why this doe is still breathing. I only crippled it. Can't you see it?"

"Unfortunately I can't see anything right now, but blurs. The sunlight off the snow is blinding to me."

"I saw a cave on the other side of this outcrop. It is in the shade so we could move there."

"I should be alright after I feed. You should get dressed before you catch cold." She wished she could see him at the moment. She hoped her expression conveyed the absolute affection she had for him. He had gone out of his way to help her to make sure she was fed and comfortable. It made her heart swell with joy to have someone understand. She heard him move off and she dived on the doe. She hated doing this in front of him, but the thirst was too over powering. Fenra drank almost til the heart stopped and sat back. "Thank you."

"Can you see yet?"

"It is a bit better, but not much. This is why I hate the day. I am literally blind as a bat." She heard him moving closer until he settled next to her.

"Why were you screaming for me?"

"I...I was afraid you left me here." he voice dropped almost to a whisper and she hung her head.

"I would never do that. It took me longer than I wanted to get that damn doe. She put up one hell of a fight."

"I am surprised you were able to get her without killing her. It is difficult to do."

"I got good at testing myself, savoring the kill when I first became a werewolf. You and I are not so different you know. Both of use fight our nature to be better than what we are."

"Very true. That's what makes us stronger than our kin. We fight what we are. It seems a waste though with the doe."

"Why? I plan on eating it, well at least part of it. I worked up an appetite running her down."

"You would eat it after I...most of her blood is gone."

"It saves me from having to hang the thing so it can drain." Fenra began to giggle and leaned against his shoulder. "So I hunt it, you drain it then I'll cook and eat it."

"Sounds like you have it all planned."

"I had a lot of time to think during the night."

'You didn't sleep?"

"Couldn't. Had too much going through my mind. I was trying to figure out how to make us work. This was the first thing I thought of for right now. I knew you would be needing..."

"How?"

"Your eyes started to change color. The were turning red, now they are back to soft brown."

"It happens when we get thirsty. Some of us have black eyes instead of red. Red means a stronger vampire, black is normally a minion."

"Good to know. So if I see red I should run."

"Yes that would be a good idea. Running from any of us is a good idea. Being this..."

"Fen, we will work this out." Fenra's hand touched his cheek and she looked up at him trying to see his face clearer, but the light of day still was playing havoc with her sight.

"I really wish I could see your face clearer right now." He pulled her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Farkas, what in the name of Arkay are you doing?"

"Taking you to that cave I saw. It out of the sun's path right now. So your eyes won't hurt and tear up."

"I can walk you know."

"Faster this way." It took him only a few minutes to get her to the pitch black cave. He set her down and went back for the rest of the camp supplies. She looked around and let her sight come back. The cave floor was littered with animal bones, but what ever ate them was no longer here. The place smelled abandoned by the living for quite sometime. "Better?"

"Much, thank you. This cave seems to be abandoned."

"It is. Use to be home to a bear."

"Use to be?"

"It was one of our jobs to kill the thing on the way to Falkreath. Sold the pelt in town when we got there."

"Why I am surprised at all?"

"What? It was attacking merchants on the road. You know once they get the taste of..."

"You can say it once they get the taste of human blood they tend to stick to it."

"Fen I..."

"It fine, you don't need to tiptoe around me Farkas. I am not a fragile little elf or a snobby Imperial. Your not going to hurt my feelings with words spoken in truth."

"I don't want to hurt you at all."

"You haven't so please don't worry."

"Why do I have a feeling I am going to be tripping over my words more than I already do?" Fenra smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I think it is endearing and as I said it doesn't bother me. I know it is not meant out of malice."

"Have you thought about what you are going to tell the others?"

"I don't know where to begin. I want to take to Vignar first and Kodlak to see if it is wise to even tell them. I'm afraid it will tear the Companions apart."

"I doubt it."

"What about you and Vilkas? Do you think he will like his brother being with a vampire?"

"I'll handle mt brother. If it gets too bad we'll leave."

"I can't ask you to do that. They are your family."

"So are you."

"I will never ask you to pick them over me Farkas."

"I know."

"Kodlak will think of something. You need to eat and get some rest."

"I thought you had no energy during the day."

"I don't really, but you were up all night. I at least got some rest."

"Alright, I need to get a fire started. Most of the wood around is wet now from the snow."

"I can light it if you get some."

"How?" Fenra held out her hand and let a fireball appear in her palm.

"The one and only thing I have ever found useful of what Tark gave me. Magic."

"Could you do it before?"

"No, most Nords can't do magic. We trade our hardiness for magic, at least that is what most old Nords will tell you."

"Magic can come in handy though."

"Sometimes. I prefer the ones that don't hurt people, but that means only healing and courage spells."

"So he taught you that?"

"Not so much him, but some of his followers. I learned whatever I could so I could get away from them. Magic, lockpicking, anything really, just to get away. Just to be free of him."

"Is or was he human?"

"No, he's a bloody high elf."

"So he thinks he is better than everyone."

"Exactly. I have no idea why he wanted me. High elves think we are beneath them."

"I have an idea why he would want you."

"And?"

"Your much prettier than most Nord women."

"Must be the dainty Imperial blood that my mom gave me."

"Whatever the reason he won't get you back Fen. I won't let him."

"I know. It would be fun to watch you and the others rip him apart as werewolves, but I could never ask any of you to take that risk for me."

"Your one of us now Fen. We protect our own." She nodded and could not help the smile that graced her lips. It had to long since she felt like she belonged anywhere. She helped him cook his meal and they continued to talk. She told him of some of the places she had been in her search. Farkas was surprised at all the places she had been. Once he was done eating he settled in to his bed roll and fell asleep. Fenra kept watch til the moons rose. She hated waking him, but they had to move if they were going to make it back to Whiterun by dawn.

OoO

Aela watched her friend of many years roam the halls of Jorrvaskr getting more irritable by the day. Ria and Torvar had returned two days prior and still no sign of Fenra or Farkas. Vilkas had screamed at them for leaving Farkas behind and had to be physically pulled off of Torvar when he suggested the two of them were probably at the inn enjoying each other. The very thought of his brother sleeping with a vampire made Vilkas' blood boil. Aela and Kodlak tried to comfort the man, but he would have none of it. When his brother returned he would tell him about his so called lover. He was sure Farkas would drop the bloodsucker like a bad habit.

"He'd better not be dead somewhere or I'll..."

"You'll what Vilkas? If she has done anything to him do you really think she will come back here? She is not insane." The man rolled his eyes at his red maned friend.

"They should have been back by now."

"I heard some travelers say there was a bad storm over near Falkreath a few days ago. They might have waited til the snow stopped."

"Why in the name of the Divines are you trying to defend her? She lied to us!"

"She didn't. Fenra just omitted what she was, just like we omit what we are. We are not different from her you know."

"I am nothing like her." Aela sighed and stood up from her chair. She had enough of his whining and anger, so had her wolf. She rushed at Vilkas slamming him against the nearby wall. He was so shoked he did not try to fight back to get away.

"You are acting like an ass and I am tired of it. Grow up Vilkas. Farkas is not a child and is more than capable of taking care of himself. If he sides with her what will you do?"

"I...I..." His shoulders slumped and he hung his head. He had not thought of that scenario ever coming into play. He always thought Farkas would side with him. They were brothers after all, why wouldn't he? "It seems you are on her side."

"I am on no one's side. I owe her my life and for comforting me after...losing Skjor. You and Farkas are my brothers in ever sense of the word. I am not picking a side unless I have to. If and that is a big if, she hurt Farkas I will hold her down while you rip her apart, but if he comes back here and everything is fine leave it alone. If he is happy then I am happy for him."

"Your...your right. I hate it, but your right."

"If what Kodlak told you is true then we can make her human again, will you still hate her?"

"I don't know. She is a capable warrior and a asset to the Companions. As long as she toes the line I guess I would have no problem with her."

"So it is settled then, when she gets back we give her my blood and make her human again."

"You mean you make her a werewolf."

"Yes, but she will be human too. I don't think it would be a good idea to let the others in on what she is. I think Njada would die of fright."

"Why?"

"You mean to tell me you didn't see her punch Fenra on the night of her celebration?"

"Yes, but I thought she fought back"

"Fenra did nothing to defend herself. If she had Njada would be a stain on the floor right now."

"She didn't fight back at all?"

"Not one bit. She just held her hands up in front of her face and let Njada hit her over and over again."

"Why?"

"That is something you will have to ask her. She might not be as bad as you think she is." Vilkas nodded curtly and went outside to work out his frustrations on the wooden practice dummies. He hit them til his arms felt like lead and he was covered in sweat. He had the barest warning that something was wrong before he was attacked. An arrow struck him from behind and tinged off his back plate. Vilkas spun on his heels to face the three Silver Hand warriors. Inside he could hear the other fighting as well. They had finally got the gall to attack Jorrvaskr. Vilkas snarled and bull rushed the closest enemy. His sword made contact with the man's shield and was knocked back. His arms ached and his swings did not have the power behind them he would like.

"We are going to wipe every last one of you off the face of the earth wolf."

"You can try." Vilkas was out numbered and normally that would not matter, but with as tired as he was there was no guarantee he could win this fight. The men circled around him smiling menacingly.

"What's the matter wolf can't fight without your pack?" Red glowing eyes appeared behind the one talking and a ebony sword tore through the man's chest. The other two men were barreled over as they stared at their friend in horror.

"You made a mistake coming here mortal. One you will not live to regret." The voice came out as a harsh hiss. Vilkas blinked a few times and realized his brother was standing next to him sword at the ready. Fenra was behind the man who had been talking. She withdrew her sword only to slice the man's throat with it. The other two Farkas had plowed over tried to scurry away, but Fenra was faster. She leaped on one dragging him to the ground her teeth at his neck. The other ran right into the brothers and met his end quickly. Fenra finished her foe off by breaking his neck and cutting his head off for good measure. "Are you alright Vilkas?" He stared at her his eyes wide.

"Brother?"

"I...we need to get inside I think they are attacking all of us." The two nodded and took off for the hall. The smell of blood was evident to all three as they got to the door. Fenra shared a look with Farkas before opening the door. Both of them smelled wolf blood and knew one of their friends was badly wounded, but who and how bad? That was the main question running through all three of their minds.


	10. Chapter 10

The inside of Jorrvaskr was pure chaos. The Companions made their stand in the hall trying to hold off the overwhelming number of Silver Hand warriors. Aela was tempted to change, but she was afraid she would hurt her fellows. Kodlak was at her back fighting along with the others. She scanned the room and her breath caught when she saw Vilkas was nowhere in sight. She did not have a chance to worry about her friend's fate since her own was in jeopardy. She gave up her bow for her dagger and shield.

"Njada behind you!" The woman did not get a chance to turn around when she was hit from behind with war hammer. Aela cursed and ran to her aide before the man could get another swing.

"Aela get them out of here. Go to the guard!" Kodlak fought like a man possessed trying to save his charges. Even for his age the man was still a wonder in a fight. Aela ushered Ria and Njada by her to cover their retreat. Torvar and Athis stayed behind to help Kodlak. Athis was the first to fall to the Silver Hand blades. He staggered back and fell to the ground behind Kodlak, a stab wound in his abdomen. Torvar tried to keep the remaining aggressors busy, but he was not as skilled as most of his fellow Companions. Kodlak rushed forward blocking a blow meant to kill the younger man. "Help Athis. I will hold them off."

"But..."

"Now lad!" He did not wait for Torvar's compliance. Kodlak said a small prayer and ran at his foes. His first swing hit it's mark slashing deep into the chest of one of the Silver Hand. Hot blood sprayed over him as the man feel dying. Out of the corner of his eye Kodlak saw the back doors to Jorrvaskr burst open. Vilkas, Farkas, and Fenra ran into the room engaging foes as they went. The older warrior watched his charges as they fought. Fenra and Farkas fought in tandem guarding each other. Vilkas too seemed to fall into a rhythm with the woman. It was then he knew his feelings about her were correct. She was a leader and natural alpha even without the wolf blood, she commanded respect and loyalty when it was called for. One of the Silver Hand broke off from the group. Kodlak was watching the fight of the others so closely he did not see the man til he felt the blade pierce his chest. The world tilted and everything went very quiet.

"NO!" The shouts of the three Companions echoed through the hall when they saw their mentor fall to his knees. Vilkas roared and charged the man who had stabbed Kodlak. The men clashed over and over. Anger fueled Vilkas' swings. He was soon joined by his brother and Fenra in taking the man down. Four blades attacked from different directions rending the man into pieces. When it was all said and done the Silver Hand lost most of their people and the Companions lost their Harbinger along with the pieces of Wuuthrad the Companions had collected over the years.

"Why would they do this?"

"I don't know Farkas, but this will not go unanswered." Fenra ran to Kodlak's side and placed her hand on his chest. His heart was still and his skin was ashen. The pool of blood around him was already beginning to cool. She looked up at Farkas and shook her head. She hated seeing the man she loved brought to tears. She got to her feet and embraced him speaking softly to him that is would be alright. A strangled moan sounded from the corner. Fenra saw Athis bleeding and went to his side. She lifted his shirt and saw the dagger wound.

"Here drink this, it will help with the pain while I heal this."

"Stay away from him vampire!" Fenra turned her head and stared at Vilkas.

"If I don't heal him he will die Vilkas. We don't have time to get the healer here. The wound is deep and he has lost a lot of blood. We can fight about what I am later, but right now I need to save him." She turned back to the injured Dunmer and placed her hand on his stomach. White gold light poured into the wound healing it from the inside out. "You'll be just fine Athis." The elf smiled through his pain and nodded. Vilkas paced and watched her like a hawk.

"She won't hurt him Vilkas."

"She's a bloodsucker brother! Please tell me you are not falling for the regretful act?"

"It's not an act. She is not like the others of her kind, just like we aren't like other werewolves."

"Farkas..." Fenra had finished healing Athis and let Torvar and Ria take him down stairs. She walked over to stand next to Farkas while he and Vilkas were talking. She could see the disdain in Vilkas' face.

"Vilkas I know what she is and I don't care. She could have let me die at Dustman, but she didn't. She could have let Aela die against the Silver Hand, but she saved her."

"Farkas..."

"No Vilkas, you are not going to tell me I am foolish about this. I love her." Vilkas flinched, but Farkas held his ground. "Kodlak trusted her, that is good enough for me and it should be for you too."

"Farkas you don't have to..."

"No Fen I do. He doesn't know you like I do."

"It doesn't matter right now. The Silver Hand will try to do this again love, we have to stop them."

"How do you suggest we do that?"

"I left one of them alive to question just in case. I think we should be able to get something out of her."

"You left one alive?"

"Yes. I have learned a lot in all my years Vilkas. Always leave someone alive just in case."

OoO

"No!"

"Love..."

"You are not going with him Fen!"

"Farkas you need to stay here and protect the others. I owe Kodlak this."

"But Vilkas..." Her fingers gently touched his lips to silence him.

"My dear heart your brother won't hurt me. He was the one who asked me to go with him."

"That is what has me worried, he hates you."

"He hates what I am, not me per say. This is my chance to change his mind about me." Farkas looked torn between his loyalty to his brother and his love for Fenra. His heart was heavy enough with the lose of Kodlak. Losing either of them he feared would break him though he would never admit it. "My love, you need to get rest. Vilkas and I are not leaving til tomorrow night."

"Stay with me tonight then."

"I was planning on it." She sighed heavily as they walked toward his room. She had caught sight of Kodlak's desk. It still had the book she had given him that might have had a cure for the werewolves at least. Her hopes of becoming human died with him, but maybe his hopes for Vilkas and Farkas did not. She walked passed the hall to Farkas' room and took the book from the desk. It was night so she was wide awake. After Farkas fell asleep she would read and hope to finish what she and Kodlak had started.

"What's that?"

"It is the book I told you about. It might have clues in it to cure you and Vilkas."

"What about yours?"

"It died with Kodlak."

"Fen..."

"It was a slim hope Farkas. I never truly expected anything to ever come of it. What I have done has been out of respect and honor for the Companions. The thing you do for Skyrim, for her people is a great service. I could not be more honored to be allowed to be here."

"You sound like you aren't coming back."

"Gods willing I will be back, but my main concern is making sure Vilkas comes back."

"Even after what he said to you?"

"I told you before words do not harm me Farkas. He's your brother and I hate to use this old adage, but blood is thicker than water."

"Coming from a vampire I guess that is saying something." Fenra laughed and pushed him into his room. She made sure the fire place was set for the night before joining Farkas in his bed. She sat against the wall and let him lay his head on her stomach. After all these years she realized her mother had been right. Nord men were the toughest in all of Tamriel, but deep down inside they needed their women to be stronger for them when life hit them hard. As strong as Farkas was she knew losing Kodlak hurt him deeply. "Fen?"

"Yes, love?"

"Promise me you'll come back."

"I promise, even if I have to claw my way back from Oblivion I will come back to you." She hated lying to him. Nothing was certain when it came to fighting. "Sleep I will be here when you wake." She let her fingers comb through his tangled hair and watched his eyes slowly droop closed. His face settled into a mask of peace. Fenra knew it would not last long because of his beast blood so she remained still and just watched him. Her hand picked up the book she had taken from the late Harbinger's desk and she began to read. Most of it was useless legends and myths, but then so was she and so was the man sleeping next to her. Vampires, werewolves and other manner of beasts thought to exist only in nightmares did roam the lands. People thought if they just pretended then all the dark things would just go away, but it was never the case. She read more and more and hope started building in her. Things started to click together and a slow smile crept on to her face. She looked down at the sleeping man who held her still heart and whispered. "At least one of us will find complete peace."

OoO

Night turned to day and Farkas still slept. Fenra dozed off somewhere before dawn. Her dreams were as always filled with sights from her past. Places she had been, people she had known, every time it was the same. It was both a comfort and a curse. She had learned how to steer herself away from the painful memories, but sometimes they came without warning. This day however she was dreaming about her time with the Companions. The good outweighed the bad in her dream. It was the sudden feeling of being watched that made her eyes snap open. She looked down and saw Farkas was still sleeping so her eyes traveled to the door. Vilkas stood in the doorway staring at the two with a mixed expression. He opened his mouth, but Fenra brought her finger to her lips to silence him. She slowly and gently shifted her sleeping lover so she could get off the bed without waking him. Once she was satisfied he was still asleep she motioned for Vilkas to walk.

"What do you need Vilkas?"

"I...wanted to check on my brother..."

"To see if I sucked him dry?"

"No, to see if he was alright. Kodlak was like a father to both of us. Farkas might act tough, but my brother has a kind heart."

"I know he does. Your brother is a good man."

"I still don't like it...you and him.."

"I understand, but I do love your brother and would never hurt him or any of you. I can't change what I am Vilkas. I would give anything to, but my hope died with Kodlak of ever being human again. At least I found a way for you and Farkas to rid yourselves of the wolves inside you." Vilkas' gave her a suspicious look and crossed his arms over his chest. "Here look at this." He took the book from her hands and started to read. She smiled as his eyes got wider and wider. When he was done he looked up at her a mix of hope and fear in his eyes.

"Is this true?"

"I think so. We can try after we get back from killing the Silver Hand."

"Hagravens are difficult to kill."

"So are vampires. I plan on getting what you need myself. If I don't come back you would have lost nothing."

"My brother would disagree."

"I know he would, but I have lived a long life, even as cruel as it has been. I will leave with only one regret."

"That being?"

"That I could not stay with him." She saw a flicker in the man's eyes, but his face remained a scowl. "If you would like to talk to him I could wake him?"

"No, he needs to sleep. I will pack what we need for our journey. Meet me at the front gates of Whiterun at dusk."

"I will see you then." She watched him walk down to the doors that led up to the main hall before returning to her lover's room. She found his half awake and looking for her.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A while. It is almost midday." She could tell by how tired she was. Even indoors the sun sapped her strength.

"You look exhausted."

"I am. It is nothing a good nap won't cure."

"I hear Vilkas, was he yelling at you again?"

"No, we actually had a civil conversation this time. He was checking on you."

"Worried you turned me into a bloodsucker too?" She chuckled and shook her head

"I asked him the same thing, but no. He is worried you are taking Kodlak's death hard and are trying to cover it over with bravado."

"What?"

"He thinks you will act tough when you are really wanting to grieve."

"Oh, he know me too well."

"He is your twin he should." Fenra yawned and sat down on the bed next him. She let him pull her down in his arms. She snuggled in next to him burying her face in the crook of his neck. "Hmm, your nice and warm."

"It's your turn to sleep Fen."

"Stay."

"No where else I'd rather be." She smiled and tilted her head up to kiss him. "Love you."

"I love you too." Her voice trailed off into a whisper as sleep took hold of her again. At dusk she would have to leave him behind and follow his brother to wipe the Silver Hand of the face of Tamriel. Farkas was not much for praying, but he found himself praying to what ever god would listen to bring them both back safe. Farkas marveled on how much he loved his pale, perfect lover in such a short amount of time. She had woke something in him he never thought was there. Now the thought of ever losing her made his blood run cold. She had to come back, she just had to.


	11. Chapter 11

A loud rumbling woke Fenra up and she nearly fell out of the bed. Disoriented and still drained of strength because of the afternoon sun she blinked and looked around the room to see what could have made that noise. She soon realized what it was and began to giggle.

"Farkas go eat."

"I'm fine."

"Your stomach is telling me otherwise. You need to eat."

"I guess I could eat, but I'd much rather stay here in bed with you." Fenra smiled and shook her head.

"Go eat, we still have time before dusk. I have to pack a few things now that I am up. I have no idea how long this will take so I would like to be prepared."

"I should be the one going with you not Vilkas."

"Love it will be fine. You have to stay here and protect Jorrvaskr." He just nodded, but his eyes told her he still hated the idea of her traveling with his brother. "The faster you go eat the sooner you can get back. I'll be right here waiting." She gave him a playful shove out his door and watched him walk to the end of the hall before he disappeared from her sight. She then grabbed her pack and began to stuff it with potions, clothes and her magically chilled bottles of blood. She heard shuffling behind her and laughed. "What did you bring your lunch down with you instead of eating it in the hall?"

"I had to see with my own eyes that you are still alive Fenra." She turned around and smiled.

"Vignar, it has been a very long time old friend."

"Too long. Time has been kind to you." She let out a bitter laugh and shook her head.

"Not hard to look good when you don't age. Vignar I..." He stepped into the room and held up his hand.

"I never believed that you killed your family Fenra. Neither did your cousin. We spent years trying to find out what happened, but the trail went cold. I always wondered what had happened to you, if you were still alive."

"I am here, but calling me alive is stretching it. I couldn't face you or Jergen again, not like this. I left Skyrim hoping to return when I was human again, but days turned into years and years into decades."

"You didn't trust us?"

"Old friend it wasn't that at all...I didn't trust myself. I was afraid I would end up hurting someone, cursing them like I have been cursed. It took me the better part of thirty years to control the hunger I feel."

"So Kodlak told me, but I had to hear it from you. I had to see for myself you are still the woman I called friend all those years ago."

"And?"

"Even after all you have been through you still are yourself. Older and wiser, but still the fiery Fenra I knew. You heard about Jergen?"

"Farkas told me. He was always so passionate about Skyrim. It does not surprise me he went to fight those bloody high elves."

"It would kill him to see what Skyrim has become. The damned Empire let them take one of our Gods away just so they would stop the war. Talos curse them all."

"I see what side of the war you are on old friend. I have to say I agree with you. I hate it and I don't care what anyone says I will still pray to Talos and invoke his name as I see fit." He smiled at her and stepped closer, looking her over.

"You were always pale, but by Shor you are almost as white a snow."

"Fifty years of no sunlight will do that to you. You look good for an old man so does your brother."

"All the years at the forge, he will out live most of us." She nodded and continued packing her bag. Vignar sat down in one of the chairs in the room and watched silently.

"So did you and Jergen become wolves too?"

"Jergen did, I didn't have the stomach for it. I don't fault any one who did take it. It just wasn't for me."

"I understand. Farkas and I have talked about it at length. He wants to rid himself of the wolf."

"You and he have become close I've heard."

"Yes we have. I love him Vignar and it scares me to death. I can't lose him like I lost Jorsk."

"Farkas is a formidable warrior. He can take care of himself."

"I know he can, but Tark is not a person you can fight. He is too strong . Jorsk was a great warrior too and Tark was able to kill him. I will not have Farkas throw his life away to protect me." A low growl sounded from the hall and Fenra cursed under her breath.

"If he tries to take you back Fen I will rip him apart."

"He doesn't want me back Farkas he wants me dead. I doubt he will come here. He rather not have the world knowing he exists."

"That doesn't make me feel any better about you going out to kill the Silver Hand. What happens if you and Vilkas run into this whatever his name is?"

"He hasn't found me in forty years love I doubt he will. I am very tricky Farkas there is no need to worry."

"I think I will take me leave and let you two talk. It is good to see you again Fenra. When you get back we should talk so more. I can tell you about some of Jergen's and my adventures."

"I'd like that. I will see you soon." Vignar placed a hand on Farkas' shoulder and gave him a solemn look before walking out of the room. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it. I thought you needed time to speak to Vignar alone."

"It was good to see him again."

"Fen...?"

"I know, your worried and so am I, but I have to do this. I owe Kodlak that much, for letting me live, letting me become a Companion. I can never repay him for leading me to you though. That would take many lifetimes to repay."

"Well you do have time."

"Not really." His hand cupped her chin making her look him in the eye. She hated seeing the look of pain in his eyes.

"Fen what are you planning?"

"Nothing you need to worry about love. It is far away so please don't look at me like that."

"You not thinking about killing yourself are you?"

"No, well at least not anytime soon."

"What do you mean anytime soon? Fen...?"

"It is something I have kicked around in my head for years Farkas. I don't want to be wandering the world forever. I want peace and rest, but it will not be anytime soon. I am not leaving you unless you tell me to go. I am happy from the first time in fifty years, why would I give it up now?" She took his hand that held her face and entwined her fingers with his. "I made a promise didn't I? I am coming back Farkas. After that we can figure out what we are."

"I already know what we are."

"So do I, but I did not want to presume anything. I do love you with all my heart even as dead as it is."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop saying your dead when your not. You here Fen, walking, talking, and feeling. I know I am not the sharpest sword in the armory, but I do know your alive." She smiled at him and brought his hand to her chest. He felt nothing, no beat, not even a stirring of movement, but her breathing. She saw him wince, but he covered it up quickly. "I don't care if it doesn't beat, I know at least you have a heart and a good one at that."

"I hope I do. I spent a lot of time bitter about what I have become. It is nice to hear someone tell me I have done things to be considered a good person. I don't want to fight with you over this or anything else right now. I have a few more hours before I leave with you brother and I want to spend them in your arms." Farkas did not give her time to say anything else as he picked her up and threw her on his bed. She felt his teeth on her neck and she sighed contently. She relished the feeling of him hovering over her. His warmth made her feel safe and loved. She did not want dusk to come. As much as she wanted to avenge Kodlak she was not very keen on going with her lover's twin. She would never speak ill of him to Farkas, but she didn't trust Vilkas and she knew the feeling was quite mutual.

"Do you not want to do this?" The hurt in Farkas' voice broke Fenra out of her thoughts. She reached her hand up to his cheek and smiled up at him.

"Sorry love just thinking."

"About?"

"Leaving today."

"I could go with you two."

"No Farkas your brother wants you here and so do I." She laughed when he rolled his eyes at her, but his face softened and he leaned back down to kiss her.

"I love you Fen."

"I love you too. Where were we? Oh yeah, I think it was right about here." She ran her hands down his sides and rested them on his hips. He barked a laugh and began helping her out of her clothes while her hands stripped off his clothes. Their bodies joined and she forgot all about everything else. All that mattered was the man she was making love to. At that moment she didn't care if dusk ever came.

OoO

It was nearly midnight as far as Fenra could tell and she and Vilkas were making good time to Driftshade. It would take them the better part of two nights to get there since she could not travel during the day. The silence between them was driving her insane though. She finally had enough and was determined to get him to open up or at the very least tell her why he hated her as much as he did.

"So you and Farkas were raised by Jergen right?"

"What's it to you bloodsucker?" She let that comment slide, but did not forget it. It took much of her will power not to slam him into the ground and beat the daylights out of him.

"Just trying to make small talk that's all."

"Keep your small talk. I am not my brother. I don't want to talk to you and I can't figure out why he does."

"And here I thought they called you the smarter of the two. He talks to me because he wants to and for some strange reason he loves me. I don't claim to understand it, I just return the feelings."

"He has always been too kindhearted. He doesn't remember..." She saw Vilkas' eyes cloud over with pain and he shook his head turning away from her gaze.

"Remember what Vilkas?" He spun around and growled at her backing her into a large rock aside the road.

"It was your kind that killed our family! Your kind that would have slaughtered us if it had not been for Jergen and the Companions! I hate them for what they did! Farkas doesn't remember, but I do! Seeing him with you makes my skin crawl."

"I...I'm so sorry I didn't know. Kodlak never told me or I would have..."

"Would have what?"

"I would have left. I would have left that first night and never looked back. I did not come to Whiterun looking to stay I was just passing through. It holds too many bad memories for me. My family was killed there...I lost everything there. I never wanted to come back."

"Then why did you?"

"I had to see if life had gone on without me, without my family. I have wandered for so long never trusting, never letting anyone get close. Then Kodlak offered me a place to call home and the hopes of a cure. I had hope again for the first time in a long time. Falling in love with Farkas was never my intention, but by the Divines I love him, more than I have ever loved anyone before." Vilkas rolled his eyes and backed away from her a step.

"So you were just a victim then, you have never killed innocent people?"

"I could say yes, but it would be a lie. Tark use to starve me to the point of madness then throw a poor soul in with me hoping I would give in to the bloodlust. I resisted at first, but the longer I went without blood the harder it was to stop myself. If I didn't drain them he would give that person to his minions and they would rip them apart. At least I gave them a quick death. I never claimed to be a saint Vilkas. I am a vampire, my soul is tarnished, but I am not a soulless monster. I have regretted every life I took so I might live. Whether they be innocent or a group of murdering bandits. Fighting and killing is one thing, killing to just survive is something else. I'm afraid to die."

"Coward."

"Tell me this Vilkas, if you knew your soul would be sucked into Oblivion and your eternity would be a unending nightmare would you be so quick to die? You yourself want to rid your soul of the wolf so you can go to Sovrgarde. Your just as much a coward as I am. I at least admit it." She wasn't prepared for his fist to connect with her cheek. He was much faster than she gave him credit for.

"I am no coward!" She laughed and wiped the blood from her lip.

"Then why do my words make you so angry Vilkas? Please tell me some of Jergen's smarts rubbed off on you?"

"What do you know of Jergen?"

"He was my cousin. Our parents were siblings."

"His surname wasn't Darkheather."

"No it wasn't, he had his father's name. His mother, my aunt died giving birth to him and his father...left her when he found out she was with child. My father raised him til Vignar took him under his wing."

"He...your the one he spoke of...the one who use to take him hunting."

"That would be me. It was my excuse to not have to do womanly chores around the farm. I have always been a warrior, a hunter."

"Gods..."

"Small world isn't it? You see Vilkas though you might not have been his blood he saw you as family, yes?"

"Yes."

"He was the only family I had left. It was because he was out with Vignar on a job that he wasn't at my wedding that night. Being a Companion saved him from the fate the rest of us shared. He survived to save you and Farkas. I don't know if it was the Divines plan or just luck, but I am grateful that he lived. I am even grateful you lived. We don't have to like each other, but we both love Farkas and want nothing more than for him to be happy right?" Vilkas sighed and nodded.

"You're...you're right. I don't like it, but your right. We set aside our differences for now so that both of us return to my brother, agreed?" Fenra held out her hand and was mildly surprised he took it. They shook on the promise.

"Agreed. What ever comes after we deal with it then."

"Aye, let's go." She did not know if this was progress or just him wanting to get everything over with. At this point she didn't care. It was much better than the two of them killing each other. Fenra's thoughts went to Farkas back at home and she prayed he behaved himself and stayed in Whiterun.

**Well the computer gods were not on my side this week. My laptop decided to go tits up and my wonderful husband had to restore it. I lost all three of the current chapters for my three stories. I just want to apologize to everyone about the delay. Thanks as always for reading and I hope you enjoy.**

**Raven**


	12. Chapter 12

Fenra stood next to Vilkas as they hid in the shadows. They had come across a group of Necromancers doing a blood ritual. She knew how he felt about their kind and what he had been through. Since their small truce the night before he had opened up a bit more to her. Since they had to make camp during the day for her benefit there was a lot of time to fill and silence was driving them both crazy. Vilkas thought if he talked to her he could ease some of the hate he had for her. He jumped a bit feeling her lips at his ear so they were not heard.

"How do you want to do this?" He turned to her and shrugged. He just knew he wanted them dead. What they do was monstrous in his eyes. Using the bodies of the dead as experiments was unforgivable. He still woke up some nights in a cold sweat when he dreamed of his parents. Farkas had been blessed by not remembering or he does, but he handled it better he never thought to ask. He was afraid if he did ask and Farkas hadn't remembered he would have to tell him and that was something Vilkas just could not do. To give voice to it was to give it power over him and he would be damned if that happened "I would prefer not to let them get done what ever ritual they are doing."

"Agreed. Draw their attention and I will attack from behind." Fenra nodded and slipped into the shadows out of his sight. It unnerved him a bit how quiet she was and how easy it was for her to disappear. He realized she could have killed him over a hundred times by now, but didn't. Maybe she wasn't the monster he thought she was.

"My, my what have we here? You do know in Skyrim it is illegal to use a body in blood rituals right?"

"Move along or you will become part of it."

"I think not. You see I happen to like my blood and bones right where they are.

"You are a fool to cross us. Kill her, but try not to damage her body too much. She would make a good thrall." Fenra sneered at the mages and waved them forward. Vilkas took this as his cue to move. The necromancers did not know what hit them. Fenra pounced on one of them breaking his neck quickly while Vilkas made an arching swing slicing two of the others across the chest dropping them. The last two standing started throwing spells making both Companions dive for cover. Vilkas cursed loudly as a bolt of lightning hit him in the arm. He felt someone lift him off the ground and pull him over into cover. Once his vision cleared he saw it was Fenra that had rushed him to safety.

"Stay here." She disappeared and it wasn't long til he heard the screams of the necromancers. Peeking his head around the rock Fenra had placed him behind he grimaced at the sight before him. Fenra rended one of the mage's arms from his body with her bare hands. The unearthly growl she let out chilled him to the core. Images flashed in his head of the vampires that killed his parents and he closed his eyes. Once the screaming died off he got to his feet and looked for Fenra. She was nowhere to be seen, but he heard a sound like someone sobbing. He followed the sound and found a young woman dressed in rags chained to the alter. Her hair was a matted mess and she was covered in dirt and filth. He pulled his dagger and went to cut her bindings.

"Here let me help you out of that." He took a step forward and the girl lunged at him. Her face was gaunt and her eyes were a hellish red. He saw the long sharp teeth marking her as a vampire. She struggled against the chains holding her to get to him. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun and found himself face to face with Fenra. Her eyes were clouded by sadness and she pushed him back behind her.

"This is what happens when master vampire starves his minions or when necromancers happen to catch a fledgling."

"Surely there is something we can do..."

"No her mind is gone. There is nothing left to do but put her out of her misery." Tears streamed down Fenra's cheeks as she drew her blade.

"Let me do it." She nodded and turned away. Her body flinched when she heard the sound of metal hitting bone. Vilkas had made it quick and clean.

"Thank you."

"Is that common?"

"More than I would like to admit. Most do not take well to being vampires. We lose our minds, our pasts. If your lucky you have a master that wants you strong so you can defend the nest. If your unlucky you have a master like mine who wants you broken. I could have very well been like her if not for the fact I wanted revenge more than I wanted to die."

"Is that what he did to you?"

"Sometimes, but I was lucky he prized me more than that. He would starve me just enough so that I would be in pain. Enough that I would tear into whatever helpless victim they threw in the room with me. He wanted me to hate life to want to kill whatever was put in front of me. He wanted me to be like him, cold, evil. I couldn't do it."

"Fenra...I'm...I'm sorry."

"Coming from you that is something. Thank you Vilkas."

"Do vampires and necromancers normally work together?"

"Not as a norm, but some will ally themselves with powerful master to achieve immortality. It is not all it is cracked up to be."

"Neither is being a werewolf." Both of them laughed a bit and Vilkas waved her on to start walking. "We should be to Driftshade right before dawn."

"Good, I am itching for a good fight. They will pay for what they did to Kodlak and Skjor."

"They will."

OoO

"We killed their leader and took their precious pieces of Wuuthrad. They now know fear, the beasts are now the hunted. We will not stop til they are gone from our land." Fenra and Vilkas had made good time and were now hiding in the fort listening to the Silver Hand leader spout his hatred.

"When will we take out the others?"

"Soon, we have received word from someone that they have let a blood drinker in their midst. There is no end to their depravity."

"We should just kill them now. Why wait for them to breed and spread their filth?" Fenra turned her head and saw Vilkas was just as angry as she was. She also was curious who knew she was a vampire outside of the Companions. It hit her that it might be Tark or one of his lackeys. She was not about to wait around and find out.

"Have you heard enough?"

"Aye, it is time to end this."

"My thoughts exactly. Do you want first blood?"

"Yes."

"Then I will cover your back. Fight well."

"Fight well." She waited to hear his battle cry and broke cover right behind him. Screams and blood filled the room. The leader of the Silver Hand ran like a coward while his men died. Fenra held off the remaining men so Vilkas could go after the leader. Fenra battled, but her focus was elsewhere. The last time one of them went running into battle without a shield sibling it ended badly. She promised Farkas that his brother would come home alive and she was not about to break that promise. She growled at the remaining warriors and let her eyes turn red. Ending this quickly was the only way. She used her speed and strength to rip one of the men in half with her swords. The other two one man, one woman ran screaming from her. She caught up with the woman quickly and ripped her throat out with her fangs. The fresh blood empowered her to move faster to get to the man. He was running blindly, scared out of his mind. It was too easy. She hated resorting to her more beastly nature, but there was too much at stake. The man was easy to take down and with his heart beating so fast it filled her up quickly. Once he was dead she ran for the door she had seen Vilkas disappear behind and prayed he was alright.

OoO

"So we meet again little wolf." Vilkas stared at the armored man in front of him. He must of look confused because the man took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. Vilkas felt his blood run cold. "Remember me now little wolf?"

"I saw Jergen cut you down...how?"

"You can't kill an immortal so easily. I played dead. It is rather easy when you have no heartbeat and can hold your breath." It was then he smelled the scent of death he had smelt before on the girl he had killed just a day before. This man was a vampire.

"I will not make the same mistake."

"Yet you came with only one other person. You have to know I will not be easy to kill boy."

"Neither am I." He growled and ran at the name his sword thrust in front of him as he charged. The vampire smiled and moved faster than Vilkas had ever seen anyone move. Vilkas felt his grip break on his sword as he was thrown to the ground.

"Foolish boy, your friend is probably dead already and now I will finish what I started with you all those years ago. Pity your brother isn't here, no matter I will get to him in time." He lifted Vilkas up by the hair and tilted his head enough to expose his neck. Vilkas struggled, but could not break the vampire's grip.

"Get your filthy hands off of him Calmar!" Ferna skidded to a halt, her teeth bared at her old tormentor.

"Fenra, I am very surprised to see you back in Skyrim. Tark did not tell me it was you that had allied themselves with these mongrels."

"I guess it slipped his mind."

"I have so missed your wit my dear."

"Don't call me that you sick son of a bitch! Let him go!"

"What is he to you? A friend, oh no, maybe a lover? You would chose a beast over a god."

"Tark is no god, neither are you. I will not ask again, release him now or I swear I will drag you into the sun myself."

"Such passion Fenra, I remember it well. I would love to acquiesce, but I owe this little wolf for escaping me all those years ago." Fenra screamed as Calmar bit into Vilkas' neck. Time slowed down and she felt like her feet could not move fast enough. She jumped onto Calmar's back and dug her nails into his cheeks making him break his hold on Vilkas. He fell back and slammed her into a stone wall to shake her off. She flipped off of him and put herself between him and Vilkas.

"Hurts?" Calmar ran his hands over his face and found she had torn deep gouges in to his cheeks. He hissed at her and glared.

"I will enjoy killing you. Tark made a poor choice when..." Calmar doubled over and held his stomach.

"What's wrong Calmar his blood not sitting well?"

"I'll...I'll kill you bb...both." Fenra grinned and picked up his disguarded silver sword.

"No I think not." She grunted and chopped his head from his shoulders. "Vilkas!" She heard him groan and ran to his prone form. "Let me look at the bite."

"It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Don't be a fool, let me look at your neck." He sat up and let her tilt his head. The wound was already closing and she shook her head. "Do werewolves heal quickly?"

"Yes, and you didn't let him get much of a bite in." She threw her pack on the ground rummaging through it til she found a cure disease potion and she thrust it into his hands.

"Drink that."

"Why?"

"You were just bitten by a vampire. I don't want you to become one." Vilkas began to laugh and Fenra glared at him. "It's not funny Vilkas. I do not want to explain to Farkas that I let you become a vampire."

"You won't have to. Werewolves are immune to any and all disease, even Sanguinare Vampiris." Her eyebrows shot up and her eyes went wide.

"Really?"

"Yes, really so you have no need to worry. I will not becoming a blood sucker anytime soon."

"Can I tell you I am glad of that."

"So am I." He looked at the Calmar's headless body. "You knew him?"

"Unfortunately. He was one of Tark's higher ups. He...enjoyed torturing me as much as Tark did. Killing him gives me some satisfaction."

"He's the one who killed my parents. If Jergen hadn't..." Fenra placed her hand on his forearm and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"You and Farkas are alive, don't dwell on the past Vilkas lest it consume you. Live for the day and the future."

"Now I see why my brother loves you. You are not what I expected."

"I will take that as a compliment. Come on let's get you off the floor and burn this bastard's body. I am not taking any chances." She held out her hand and lifted him to his feet. He walked over to the entrance door and opened it. Sunlight poured into the room and Fenra backed away from the light.

"We will have to stay here for the day. The sun is up."

"I can see that."

"At least it will give us time to find the shards they took from us." Fenra nodded as she picked Calmar's body up and threw it in the fireplace. Vilkas tossed his head right on top and watched it burn. "I wonder why your blood made him double over like that?" Vilkas gave her a side glance and opened his mouth to answer her, but closed it quickly. He made the decision to tell her, but back at Jorrvaskr where he had to other help. He was not keen on trying to corral her by himself when she changed. "Wolf blood must not agree with our palates."

"Must not. I'll look over there if you want to search the other side of the room."

"Might as well we are stuck here for at least six more hours. At least I am you could go if you wanted."

"No, we return home together. If I return without you my brother will have my hide."

"He would never hurt you Vilkas."

"You haven't seen his temper. You think I am bad, he does take longer to get mad, but when he does it is not pretty."

"It's always the quiet ones, he must have picked that up from Jergen. He was always a very even tempered boy, but make him mad and Divines help you."

"He was a good man. He treated both of us like we were his own flesh and blood."

"I am glad he grew into such a honorable man. I knew he was in good hands with Vignar and the Companions. It eased my mind after..."

"He spoke of you often, but the name he used was not the one you call yourself now. I forget the name." Fenra winced and let out a laugh.

"He was the only one I let get away calling me by my full name. Fenra is the short version of it."

"What was it?"

"Nyphenra. I hated it. My grandfather before he died started calling my Fenra and it stuck. Jergen was the only one who ever used my proper name. I really think it was my father's doing since he was the one who named me."

"I can see why you changed it. Nyphenra doesn't fit you, it sounds too much like a milk drinkers name."

"And we were doing so well with getting along. I hate being called that."

"I didn't call you that I just said it sounded like it. You are far from a milk drinker. Ah, I think I found them. Their all here."

"Good, once we get back to Whiterun we need to decide what to do about the witches."

"We do what Kodlak wrote down in the back of that book. We take their heads and try to break the curse."

"Then we better rest, we have a lot to do."

"Yes, yes we do."


	13. Chapter 13

"You know I am jealous of my brother." Fenra shot Vilkas a sideways look and saw him looking at the ground. The moons where dark, but she could see perfectly.

"And why is that?"

"He has you. Someone who loves him completely. He was right I am jealous."

"Vilkas please don't take this the wrong way, but you do it to yourself. You are so cold to people til you deem them worthy of your time. You need to be a bit nicer to people."

"Every time I have done that, the person has moved on or died. After a while you don't want to be nice."

"Understandable. That is why I stayed away from people, other than the obvious of not wanting to be tempted to drink their blood. I will out live everyone I know. They will die and I will remain."

"That is horrible."

"That is my life Vilkas. Or at least it will be until I decide to end it."

"End it?"

"I have always known when I could no longer stand to be here I would let the sun take me. I know now that when your brother leaves this existence I will follow him shortly after."

"Fenra...I have..."

"It's alright I have come to grips with it. Immortality is not a blessing. It is a lonely road and I am tired of being alone." Vilkas opened his mouth again to speak, but he could not find the words. The more he listened to her the less his hatred of what she was surfaced. He would tell her upon their return home. He even contemplated being her forebear. He owed her that much for all she has done for them.

"I hope for both of you that days does not come soon."

"So do I."

OoO

Farkas paced his room, worried his brother and the woman he loves would not return. Aela had tried to set his mind at ease, but nothing helped. He woke in cold sweats from nightmares almost every night they had been gone. Farkas did not doubt their skill, on the contrary he knew full well both could handle themselves better than most veteran warriors. What he was afraid of most was his brother hurting Fenra or vise versa. He sighed loudly and went into the new bloods room. He went and sat on Fenra's bed just to breathe in her scent.

"You okay Farkas?" He looked up and saw Ria giving him a sympathetic look.

"Just waiting." He was not going to sit here and discuss his fear with a whelp.

"Oh okay." She turned to leave, but stopped before she reached the doorway. "That chest of stuff is Fenra's. I think it would be nice if you move it to your room, since you two are together. It would be a welcome home gift of sorts."

"Thanks Ria."

"I am very happy for you two. Fenra has always been good to me in her time here. She always looked so sad, but that all changed when you two got closer. I should get going Aela is going to help me with archery. Bye Farkas."

"Bye." He shook his head and smiled. Ria was way to nice to be the skilled warrior she was. He got off the bed and picked up the chest. He started heading for his room. He had the chest in front of his face and did not see Njada standing with her back turned to him. He walked right into her and the chest fell out of his hands as he and Njada fell over.

"Watch were your going icebrain!" He growled at the woman and got to his feet.

"Sorry." He did not look back to see the dirty look Njada was giving him for not helping her up. He was still rather pissed at her for punching Fenra weeks before. The chest's lock had broken when it hit the floor, but the contents of it were still secure. He quickly picked it up and retreated to his room. Once he was inside and shut the door he opened the chest and to make sure nothing was broken. He found a few dark glass bottles with wax seals on them. They were cold to the touch and his curiosity was not peaked enough to open one. Next he found a few books. Most were on vampires and magic. He opened one and winced. The illustration on the page was a vampire on fire. The creatures pain twisted face made him slam the book shut. The rest of the items in the chest were mundane. A few changes of clothing, her old swords, and a old piece of fabric that did not match any of the clothing in the chest. He took it out and took a closer look. It was lacy and soft between his finger. He could feel it was wrapped around something and unfolded the fabric. Inside was an old tarnished amulet. It looked old so he picked it up off the fabric with the greatest care his strong fingers could muster.

The amulet felt warm in his hand and he noticed a dark stain across the front of it. His thumb rubbed against the gemstone in the middle and he felt a spark of magic jolt through him. His vision clouded then went black. Farkas woke to find himself in mist that was thicker that the deepest fog he had ever seen. Hearing voices he headed in that direction. What he saw confused him. He saw Fenra sitting on a bed dressed in Imperial armor. A blonde haired man standing in front of her. Angry he stormed forward and went to grab her off the bed and find out why she was with another man, but his hands went right through her. "What the..." Their voices sounded like echoes coming from far away and she did not look at him at all neither did the man.

"_How was the march?" _The blonde man rolled his eyes and sat down next to her taking her hand.

"_Grueling, but worth it. How were things here in Solitude?"_

"_Boring, just like my father wanted when he sent me here."_

"_Well I am very happy he sent you here. I would have never met you if you had stayed in Whiterun."_

"_As much as I hate being here you have made it bearable. I can't see my life with out you Jorsk. I hope you know that." _Farkas gasped and realized he was watching her past and the man that was with her was her first love.

"_I do Fenra. I am exhausted, I think it is time for bed." _She stood up to leave, but the man grabbed her around the middle and pulled her back to the bed. "_I didn't say you had to leave. I want you to stay."_

"_If you insist." _The vision faded for which Farkas was grateful. He did not want to see her with another man, even if it did happen long before he even existed. Screams filled the air and the mist cleared enough for him to see a group of people being slaughtered. Fenra was standing behind Jorsk as he tried in vain to fight off the group of vampires. Inside Farkas' felt ill. He wanted to close his eyes and not have to watch what would happen next, but he couldn't look away. Hearing her screams of rage and pain broke his heart. He balled his fists as he watched Tark change her into one of them. The bastard even went as far as ripping the amulet off of the dead body of Jorsk and taking it with him. It was the same amulet he had found in Fenra's chest. Now it made sense to him. The amulet was making him see all of this. Again the scene changed and Farkas witnessed her breaking free of Tark and taking back the only thing she had left of the man she loved.

"Oh Fen I...how have you endured all this?" As if to answer him the scenes changed at a quick pace til they stopped on one that had her on her knees out under the moon light. She was in front of a shire to Mara somewhere out in Tamriel. Her face was wet with tears and she clutched the amulet to her heart.

"_Mother Mara please hear my prayer. I have lost everything that mattered to me and my last hope to live again has just been dashed. I can't go on like this, I need a reason to stay here. I don't want to be alone anymore." _Her voice faded out and the scene changed yet again this time it moved at a faster pace. It showed him carrying her into Jorrvaskr, the two of them laying out under the moons and talking, her carrying him after the spider bit him, everything. Her voice came to him one more time and he saw her clutching the amulet once more, but it was different somehow. She looked happy. "_Thank you. If I had not come back here, if I had not met him...Farkas has given me hope and awakened my heart. I love him."_

OoO

"Farkas! Wake up...brother...Farkas!" The feeling of someone slapping his face made his bolt out of his bed. His brother was standing over him with a look of great concern.

"Vilkas?"

"Aye, that must have been some dream for you not to hear me come in your room."

"I...where's Fenra?"

"She is in the Underforge...Farkas...there is something I have to tell you." Vilkas had a sheepish look on his face and Farkas felt his heart sink. Anger welled up in him and he bullrushed his brother into the far wall.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing...she is fine. Hungry, but fine."

"Hungry?"

"We had a little trouble coming back. A few bandits decided it would be fun to try and loot our corpses. They learned the hard way, but Fenra was injured, taking a blow meant for me. She used up her store of blood and needs to feed before she can be around anyone again. At least that is what she told me. I told her the Underforge was the best place to hide until the sun goes down." Farkas gently let go of his brother and bowed his head.

"Vilkas I'm...I shouldn't have jumped..."

"No harm done."

"Is it over? Are they all dead?"

"Yes, and so is the man who murdered our parents. He was behind the Silver Hand."

"Is that why they were after us, because of that?"

"And other things." Farkas' eyebrow raised, but his brother did not divulge anything further on the matter. "She asked that you don't try to go see her til she had fed."

"What! Why!"

"She doesn't want you to see her as she is right now. Vampires when they haven't fed look like walking corpses."

"She let you see her like that, why I am different?"

"She wasn't happy about me seeing her either, but we really did not have a choice. Farkas please, heed her wishes."

"No, I want to see her." Vilkas sighed and shook his head.

"Brother, it is not a pretty sight and she loves you too much for you to have to see her like that. Once night falls she will hunt and be back before dawn right as rain. It is only a little while longer."

"I..." Vilkas looked at the chest on end table and picked one of the dark glass bottles up.

"Is this her things?"

"Yes, I was moving them in here and tripped over Njada. The lock on the chest broke open and I wanted to make sure nothing else broke. I have no idea what is in those bottles, but they are cold to the touch."

"Blood. She had a few of them with her just in case."

"Then let me take them to her. It will help right?"

"Aye, but before you go see her there is something I have to tell you. Sit brother."

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"I think you will, but it is not a easy decision to make. Kodlak told me how to cure Fenra before he died. I over heard him and Vignar talking...that is how I found out what she was."

"How do we cure her?"

"She needs to drink the blood of a werewolf. Our blood overpowers the vampire blood and she will be more or less human again."

"Did you tell her this?" Vilkas hung his head and shook it.

"I wasn't going to tell her at first. I thought...she is not like the others. I see now why you love her and why you want to be with her regardless of what she is." Farkas put his hand on his brother's shoulder. He did not have the look of hate in his eyes as Vilkas expected him to.

"I know you hate vampires Vilkas, so do I. I know what they did to us, to our family."

"You knew...why...why haven't you ever told me this?"

"It wasn't anything we could change so I never talked about it."

"She is right you are much smarter than you act. Brother I am sorry, I had to be sure she wasn't a monster."

"She's not."

"I know that now. Kodlak was a far better judge of character than I will ever hope to become."

"You would make a fine Harbinger Vilkas. With both Kodlak and Skjor gone...Aela doesn't want it and I am not smart enough."

"Take the blood to her, but don't be surprised if she is not happy to see you." Farkas gathered the bottles and headed out his door. "Farkas?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah I am. She can take my blood, I just want her to be happy."

"Trading one monster for the other...don't force her to do it."

"I won't. It is her decision." Vilkas smiled and watched his brother walk away.

OoO

"Fen?"

"Go away Farkas!" She must have been hiding in the deep shadows because he could only hear her.

"I brought you the bottles from your chest. I thought they would help."

"That is very kind of you. Leave them on the floor I will get them after you leave."

"Fen please I want to see you."

"No, I can't bare for you to see me like this." He placed the bottles on the ground close to the shadows before backing away.

"I'm not leaving. If you don't want me to see you I will just close my eyes."

"Your a stubborn ass."

"Been called worse love." She gave a small giggle and sighed.

"Close your eyes then and promise me you won't open them til I tell you."

"I promise." He let his eyes close and heard her move once they were shut. The bottles let off a small clank as she gathered them in her arms. He had brought her five in total and she prayed it was enough at least to make her look semi human. "Vilkas said you helped him kill the man who murdered our parents."

"Calmar, yes he's dead."

"So vampires were behind the Silver Hand?"

"It looks that way. Calmar was one of Tark's higher ranking followers. It was very satisfying killing him. Even more so when I found out he was the one who tried to hurt you and Vilkas."

"My bother told me something that you might want to hear."

"Hmm, what would that be?"

"Kodlak told him how to cure you." The sound of glass breaking made him open his eyes. She still hid in the shadows, but he could hear her breath catch. "Fen are you alright?"

"So...there is a cure? It wasn't just Kodlak trying to get me to help him." Her voice shook and sounded so small.

"Yes love there is, but it is your choice to make."

"How?"

"You have to become like us. You have to become a werewolf." Silence only greeted him. He took a step forward towards the shadows, but he heard her growl and he stopped.

"It can't be that simple. All the years searching, hoping..."

"What if it is that simple? Fen you could be human again, alive again."

"But the cost...I could hurt the one I drink from. I could kill them by taking too much blood. I can't..." Her voice broke and he heard her sob.

"Yes you can. You have control over it. You are the strongest person I have even known. Please don't throw away a chance to be human." He took another tentative step forward and reached out into the shadows. Her cold hand laced into his and he pulled her out into the light. From drinking the contents of the bottles of blood she looked normal to him save her eyes which were still red. "Fen look at me." Her head tilted up and he cupped her chin. "I trust you."

"I don't trust myself. I have tasted your blood already and I'm not sure I can stop once I start...I won't survive it if I hurt you."

"There is another way."

"I am not going to take blood from the others either Farkas."

"Wasn't suggesting that. Do you see this basin here in the middle of the room? We use it for adding new members to the Circle. Vilkas and I drank blood from this very basin to become what we are. If the three of us put blood into it..."

"Then I wouldn't have to hurt any of you." Her eyes brightened up and she smiled up at him.

"Let me go talk to Vilkas and Aela. I am sure they will help." Fenra leaned into his chest and hugged him tight.

"You really are much smarter than anyone gives you credit for. I love you."

"I love you too Fen. Stay here and rest I will be back soon. I have a feeling we will need all three of us to corral you when you change."

"Trade one beast for the other. It could be worse..."

'How so?"

"I could turn into an elf."

"I'd still love you if you were an elf. I'll be back." He kissed her before leaving the Underforge. Fenra fell to her knees and prayed that this would work. She did not want it to be another false hope. Her heart could not take it.

**Just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading this and to all my reviewers you have my heartfelt thanks too. **

**Raven**


	14. Chapter 14

Fenra paced the stone floor of the Underforge. It had been hours since Farkas had left her and her stomach was tied in knots. She feared to hope, feared what she would become or worse feared she would die. She really wasn't afraid of dying, but she did not want to have Farkas watch her die. She had to watch the people she loved die in front of her, Fenra did not want him to have to go through it. Nervously she bit her lip and wrung her hands. She did not hear Farkas return and jumped when he touched her shoulder.

"By the Gods you scared me..."

"Sorry love. The others will be here soon. The sun is setting soon, once it goes down we'll start." She nodded, but did not turn around to look at him. "Fen, please look at me."

"I'm afraid I will lose my nerve if I do." His hands gripped her arms and turned her around. She gasped and met his gaze. "Farkas...I..."

"I know your afraid. So am I."

"Nothing scares you...my big strong Nord." He tilted his head back and laughed pulling her into his embrace.

"Everyone has fear. Those who don't are either really lucky or really foolish." The scrapping sound of the stone door moving made her jump again. Vilkas and Aela slowly walked in. Both armed and armored.

"Are we ready?" Aela nodded and smiled at Fenra.

"It will be an honor for all of us to be your forebears."

"I can not thank the three of you enough for this. I know trusting me is not easy."

"You are family sister, we trust you. Just some of us quicker than others." Vilkas shook his head and smiled.

"It is an honor to call you all family."

"Farkas take her into the other room for a moment so we can place our blood in here. I can see by her eyes she is fighting her nature."

"Alright Vilkas, come on love." Vilkas was the first to add his blood to the basin. He had not been in wolf form for years it was strange for him.

"Here use this to heal it quickly." Aela handed him a potion and went about making her contribution to the basin. Once their wounds where healed and returned to human forms Vilkas went to get his brother.

"I will stay with her Farkas go and add you blood to ours."

"Just be nice to her Vilkas."

"I will brother, no worries."

"Thank you for doing this and for telling him what you know."

"Kodlak saw something in you as does my brother. You have proven time and again that you are one of us, now we make it official. Here take these and put them on. When you change it will destroy your armor."

"I paid enough for it don't want that to happen...uh could you turn around."

"Sorry, you get use to seeing your shield siblings naked after a while. Whether you want to or not."

"Guess I better get use to it then." Vilkas chuckled. Once she was changed she put her hand on his arm. "Is this what was happening to Calmar when I killed him?"

"He was changing from drinking my blood and he didn't even get that much. When we have lifted others into the Circle we have always done so with the blood of one of us changed into the wolf. I did not know it could be done without being in that form. I won't lie Fenra this is going to hurt. Ever change does, we have just gotten use to it."

"Pain is better than living like I have. Just make sure I don't end up killing some poor soul alright."

"That is why all three of us are here to stop that from happening."

"Brother we are ready." Farkas had come back in the room wearing nothing but a ratty pair of trousers.

"You two take a minute alone. I will go join Aela." Fenra gave Vilkas a grateful smile as he left.

"No turning back now...Farkas..."

"You'll be fine. I will be right here."

"Just in case this doesn't work and something goes wrong I have to say this. Meeting you and the others was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. Whatever happens know that I love you more than anyone else I have even known in my life. You are the sweetest, bravest and wisest man I know. Never blame yourself if this does not work."

"It will work." His voice was softer than she had ever heard it before. His hand cupped her chin and pulled her head up so he could kiss her. The kiss was slow and sweet. It left Fenra breathless and gave her the strength to face what she had to do. She felt him spin her around and push her toward the room with the blood basin. She could smell it and her stomach did a flip. It smelled sweet and earthy making her mouth water. Her hands shook as she cupped them together and dipped them into the blood. She slowly brought them to her lips and drank. The mixture of blood hit her taste buds and she shivered. It tasted better than she could have imagined. She had to stop herself from sticking her entire head into the basin or licking her fingers clean. Her eyes slid shut relishing in the taste and then the pain hit her. It felt like her body was on fire. All her joints felt like they were being pulled apart and she let out a scream. Then all went dark.

OoO

Farkas watched his love drink from the basin and held his breath. At first nothing happened she stood there licking her lips getting every last drop of blood off of them. He started to think it was not going to work til he heard her gasp. Black mist started to swirl around her feet and her head snapped back as she screamed. He went to catch her as her body crashed to the floor, but Vilkas caught his arm.

"You can't brother she'll rip you apart."

"I...she needs me..."

"She will not forgive herself if she hurts you. Let the change take it's course. Aela be ready."

"Why is it taking so long?"

"It has to destroy the vampire blood." The red haired huntress nodded and kept her eyes on the writhing woman. Fenra's screams turned to howls as the change completed itself. The room was silent except for the labored panting from the werewolf on the ground. "No one move." Slowly the wolf raised herself up on to all fours and shook her head. Her rich brown coat covered sleek muscles. She stood up and turned her head toward the others in the room. Silver eyes stared out at them and Farkas broke free from his brother.

"Fen..." The wolf moved quickly and closed the distance between Farkas and herself. Vilkas yelled for his brother to run, but Farkas did not budge. He held his ground. The wolf stopped a foot or two from the man and tilted it's head in curiosity. "Do you know me?" He stuck out his arm and let the wolf sniff it. The wolf huffed and stepped closer. A low husky voice sounded from her making all of the Companions jump.

"Of course I know you."

"I thought it took a while before we could control ourselves enough to talk in wolf form?" Vilkas shrugged and stepped next to his brother.

"I want to run." She felt cramped in this stone cave and wanted to stretch her new limbs.

"We can't hunt this close to Whiterun Fen."

"Not hunt I want to run." Farkas smiled and backed away from his brother. Quickly he let the change take over him if she wanted to run then she would have him with her. Once it was done he stood next to her his black fur a stark contrast to her warm brown coat. Aela and Vilkas watched the two disappear out the back passage way.

"Should we follow?"

"No, let them be Aela. I don't think she will be a danger."

"She does seem much more controlled than the rest of us. Must be the fact she had already had to fight her nature for years."

"That she does."

"You have certainly changed your tune about her. What happened when you two were out hunting Silver Hands?"

"She proved herself to be a friend."

"There is more to it than that."

"No there isn't. She is good for my brother and he loves her. I want him to be happy."

"And what about you Vilkas are you happy?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Yes it does."

OoO

Fenra raced along the plains loving the freedom it brought. The heavy foot falls behind her let her know Farkas was still close behind her. She slowed her pace so they could run side by side. She looked over at him and gave him the wolf equivalent of a smile and broke of toward the hills. Once she reached the top she stood up on two legs and howled at the moons. Farkas joined his own voice with hers. The echoes of their voices rang on for what seemed like miles. They stood there for a while in silence just leaning against each other. Even in this new form Farkas was a good foot or so taller than Fenra was. She marveled at him and nuzzled his neck. She heard him give a sigh and nuzzle her back. The timber of his voice made her weak in the knees when he finally spoke.

"We need to go back to Whiterun before we change back." Fenra looked up at him and he saw the question in her eyes. "I don't want to be out here in the cold naked."

"Neither do I." He gently head butted her to push her along back towards home. For the second time that night they raced each other back to the secret entrance to the Underforge. They had just made it back inside before they changed back. Farkas looked around the corner and saw that his brother and Aela were gone. He gave a sigh of relief and pulled Fenra against him.

"You feel warm."

"Must have been all the running."

"Hmm, you smell different too. Not like ice and death anymore." His hand took hers and placed it over her heart. Fenra nearly fell to her knees when she felt the steady strong beat under her skin. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she hugged Farkas tightly.

"I never...I'm alive again. I'm human again, no more hiding from the sun. No more drinking blood. I can't believe it."

"Not quite human, but it is better than being a bloodsucker."

"Much better." Her fingers began tracing the muscles of his bare chest. "Some of the things have not changed. I still have some abilities I had as a vampire. Hearing, smell, and sight. I know my speed is now slower and my strength is not what it use to be."

"Are you sorry you did this?"

"Divines no, this is what I have spent the last forty years of my life searching for. I just got luckier than I ever imagined was possible. All I have been looking for was a cure and I found so much more than that. I found a family. I have found you and for that I am most grateful." A loud rumble sounded in Fenra's stomach and she blushed. "Guess that has changed too."

"I like seeing you blush. It's endearing."

"I guess you should get use to it since I can blush now." Her stomach grumbled again and she placed her hand on it. "Alright I get it. I need to eat, let's hope I remember how." Farkas snickered and went to one of the barrels that lined the far wall. He pulled out two red apples and tossed one to her. Fenra deftly caught the shiny red orb in her hand and stared down at it. Before she was a vampire apples where her favorite fruit. She could kill off a basket of them in a few days if her mother let her. Farkas smiled at her and waved his hand in encouragement for her to take a bite. She took a deep breath and sank her teeth into fruit and ripped a piece of it off into her mouth. The juices slashed on her tongue and she moaned. It tasted better than she remembered.

OoO

Farkas watched her intently as she took a bite of her apple. The moan that tore from her throat made him ache. The sight of her eyes rolling up in her head in ecstasy and her body tremble made him a bit jealous of the apple. It finally dawned on him they were both still naked. Her once pale body had a nice hue of pink to it now. The ache he felt grew the longer he stared at her and the moans she was making made it worse. With a growl he threw his apple aside and roughly took he head in both his hands. Her warm brown eyes opened in surprise and she tried to speak, but his lips crushed hers stopping all thought in Fenra's head. Her apple dropped from her hand and she brought her fingers up to tangle into her lover's hair. Neither one of them had to worry about being gentle anymore. Farkas' large hands traveled down her body and settled on her hips pulling her flush against him. A small part of him missed her cool skin, but the flush of color across it made up for it.

"What if the others come back?"

"Then they get an eyeful. I don't care Fen I...want you." She sighed and pushed him back against the rough stone wall. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she jumped up on him wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Well when you put it that way, how can I refuse." Fenra placed hot kisses on his neck, gently plucking the skin at the junction of his throat. Without fear of her fangs hurting him now she became bolder. Farkas hissed and grabbed at her hips to readjust enough to slip into her. It was her turn to hiss at his sudden intrusion. He took advantage of her momentary laps in concentration and spun them around pinning her against the wall. Every thrust took them both higher till both were panting and moaning. Every sensation to Fenra felt new in her mortal state. It would take time to get use to it all, but she loved it. It gave her more of an excuse to enjoy the man she loved. She gasped when his movements became erratic.

"Fen...I'm..." He did not need to finish his words Fenra already knew from the way his hips ground into hers. Her body went ridged and began to spasm around him. Together they reached their peaks before sinking down to the stone floor. Farkas tried to catch his breath and let his eyes slide shut.

"You alright love."

"Mhmm, just tired. You wore me out woman." Fenra gave a light chuckle and rolled off of him. His hand caught hers before she even had a chance to move away. "Where are you going?"

"Just to get our clothes. Sooner or later your brother will be coming back in here and I am not keen on having him see in my all together. You my dear are the only one allowed to see me like this."

"And it better stay that way."

"It will Farkas. I want no other man and never will."

"Good because I want no other woman and never will. Your it Fen." She smiled and held her hand out to him to pull him up to his feet. It took a bit more for her to pull him up, but she was able to do it.

"Really going to miss the strength I use to have."

"That's what you have me for. I am strong enough for the both of us."

"Yes my love you are." Fenra handed him his clothes and began dressing herself. "Shall we go see what Tilma might have left for dinner?"

"Lead the way."


	15. Chapter 15

Fenra stood out in the sunlight for the first time in over fifty years. She just wished it wasn't for a funeral. All the Companions had gathered to say farewell to Kodlak. His body was lain in state on top of the Skyforge just as every Companions' was since the beginning. All the they now stood in various states of mourning waiting for the rites to begin. Farkas was quiet and withdrawn, Vilkas also was quiet, but did converse if he was talked to. Aela stood as steady support of both Njada and Ria, while Tovar and Athis stayed toward the back of the crowd that had gathered.

"Love?" Farkas turned his head and gave her a half smile. In the sunlight she looked more beautiful than he could have ever imagined. Her long brown hair had hints of blonde and red highlights. Her lips now had much more color to them now as did her cheeks.

"I'm...I'll be fine Fen."

"I know how much you loved him and I am so sorry."

"I really don't want to talk about it now...please."

"Of course. I'm here if you need me." She went to leave his side and he snagged her hand before she got too far away. His eyes pleaded with her to stay beside him even if it was in silence. Fenra smiled and laced her fingers in his. Eorlund came up the stairs followed by Vignar, who took his place on the other side of her. The older man leaned over and whispered in Fenra's ear.

"Shouldn't you be hissing and burning right now?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Kodlak's last gift to me...I'm human again."

"Good lass, I just wish you did not have to..."

"I'd rather be this than live like I have been."

"Very true. When the ceremony is over and you have some time we can talk more about it."

"Sounds good." Eorlund started talking and the crowd fell silent. Farkas' grip on her hand became firmer as the ceremony went on. It was short, yet powerful. Fenra could not help the tears in her eyes as Aela put the torch to the wood under Kodlak. The funeral was over and the rest of the Companions dispersed quickly. The Circle went to the Underforge as the others went back into the hall. Vignar placed a weathered hand on her shoulder and pushed her toward the stairs.

"He is free now, no sense watching him turn to ash."

"He's not free, Hircine still has a hold on him. He wanted to go to Sovngarde and he can't."

"There still might be a way." Fenra turned and found Eorlund smiling a bit. "You still have that book right?"

"Yes, but the notes he wrote said it would work for a living Companion."

"He was a Harbinger it might work. At least it is worth a try."

"Yes it is. We still need the heads of the witches, but for today we mourn and sing Kodlak's praises."

"Lass, before you go going the rest of the Circle I need to ask you a favor. Kodlak kept a piece of Wuuthrad in his room."

"I will bring it to you."

"Thank you lass." The long walk down to the sleeping quarters was deathly quiet. Most of the junior members of the Companions opted to go to the Bannered Mare instead of staying in the hall so other than Tilma tha place was devoid of life. Fenra made the her way down the hall and opened the door to Kodlak's room. Even now she could still smell his scent hanging in the room. Her eyes roamed the walls and she smiled at all the books he had. Most she had read long ago. She sighed and went to his sleeping chamber and began to look through the drawers in the end table closest to the door. She hated doing it, it was too much an evasion of privacy in her mind. She found a very old leather journal, but no shard of metal. Something about the journal called to her and she did not see the harm in opening the book. Sitting on his bed she untied the string that held the cover together and began flipping through the pages. As she did the fragment of Wuuthrad she was here to fetch fell out of the book. It had been tucked into the journal near the last few pages.

"What is that?" Fenra jumped at the sound of Vilkas' voice. She had been so engrossed in reading some of the older passages that she did not keep her senses open.

"It's his journal. Eorlund sent me to get the last piece of Wuuthrad and it seems he tucked it in his journal." She handed the journal off to the older twin and began to leave the room. Vilkas thumbed through the book and stopped on the last few entries. What he read made his breath catch.

"Wait!" Fenra turned back around and gave the man a questioning look before walking back to his side. "Did you read the last entries?"

"No, just a few of the first ones. His life mirrored my own in some ways, but he was far younger than I was when he lost his family."

"He knew you were coming."

"What?"

"Read it." Fenra took the book and sat back down on the bed. It recounted his dream of a warrior woman helping him fight Hircine. He had not know why she was there just that she stood beside him and held the line with him. The description he gave was Fenra to the letter. She continued reading to the night Farkas carried her into Jorrvaskr. The night her whole life changed for the better.

_**My dreams have been more and more frequent. This woman in my dream is fiercer than a shewolf protecting her whelps. A fire burns in her eyes that speaks of pain and loss, but also of love and joy. She never speaks to me, but her intentions are clear. She covers my back as we fight Hircine's minions. She never gives in no matter what is thrown at us. A true Nord warrior if I have ever seen one. I have thought about talking to Vilkas about the dream, but I fear he will say it is just wishful thinking. There is no such woman out there, no such warrior that would stand against a Daedric Prince.**_

_**Farkas ran into the hall with a small broken woman tonight. I could smell her blood and it set my hair on end. I have only smelled the scent of death and ice a few times, but I knew what she was. Taking her from his arms I took her to my room with ever intent to kill her. Whether it was curiosity or some divine force that made me lift her hood from her face, I will never know. I do know she is the one from my dream. Everything about her right down to the orcish swords she had strapped to her sides was from my dream. Part of me thought she might have planted that dream in my head, knowing full well vampires could read peoples minds and use their foul magic to invade their dreams. I have decided to wait til she wakes to find out. Even as old as I am I can still transform fast enough to kill her if I have to.**_

_**Fenra Darkheather is her name. I wonder if she is the same Fenra that Vignar had spoken about all those years ago? No matter, she was not what I expected. With my sword at her throat she only begged me to make it quick. She did not try to talk me out of it or use magic to stop me, she just sat there as tears streamed down her cheeks. Against my better judgment I listened to her story. It echoed my own in many ways. She did not seem the monster her kin normally were. She wanted to be human again. I offered her a trade, in helping me cure myself, I would help her become somewhat human again. Werewolf blood is the only thing I know of that can reverse curse. First I must see if I can trust her around the others. My blood is not a draw for her she told me because of the rot. I took her out to hunt so she could pass for a normal mortal, but the fact she never goes out during the day will be harder to explain. She said it would be easy enough, most people did not notice the things she does. I hope she is right. I would hate to see the others turn on her.**_

_**Fenra has been with us for over a month now and she continues to amaze me. She is warm and caring, not at all what you would expect from a vampire. Vilkas does not trust her, but he is always hard on the whelps at first. The one who surprised me was Farkas. He has always been a kinder soul than his brother, but he seem very enamored by this woman. Many times I have seen them out talking in the practice yard. Most of the people here, myself included know talking is not his strong point. Even with all his heart, the boy is no match in wit to his twin. Still this woman finds things for them to talk about. I have instructed Skjor to send Farkas as her shield brother for her test. My gut twists at the thought, but with my illness I can not go and the others have been less than warm toward her. Farkas is the only one I know that will not push her, will not question her. Talos please let me have been right about trusting her. If he is hurt or worse I will never forgive myself.**_

_**My faith in Fenra was not misplaced it seems. She has proven to be a formidable warrior and protector. Farkas told me what she had done for him in Dustman's Cairn. He also told me that she knows what we are. I tried not to smile when he told me. When I asked Fenra about what happened she was less than forthcoming on the matter. When confronted by me she said she did not want the others to to pick at Farkas for having a whelp save his life. She told me she hated the way they called him icebrain or oaf. She told me she sees so much more in him that just his sword arms. I think the woman is falling for him, but I will not voice my opinion yet. I have a feeling Farkas has fallen for her as well. If this is so I pray Mara blesses them. Life is too short to be alone.**_

Fenra stopped reading and wiped the tears from her eyes. Vilkas had remained in the room and was reading over her shoulder. She marveled how a man who had hated her just weeks ago was now here smiling at her. She gave him a weak smile back and continued reading.

_**Skjor is dead. I thought he would out live me and take my place. My heart aches for the others who have looked up to the man. Aela is broken, I can see it. The light has left her eyes. All I can see is pain and the want of revenge. Fenra has been by her side talking to her, lending her strength that comes from coming back from just such a loss. I over heard her trying to talk Aela out of revenge at least until some of her pain healed. She has wisdom in her words which is needed for a Harbinger. With Skjor gone I see only one person who can take my place. Vilkas is too distant, Aela too solitary and Farkas too kind hearted. Fenra is a good balance of all three. She is protective, honorable, highly skilled and she listens before making her judgments. I hope in the years to come I can help her fit this roll. For now I must wait for her to return from Morthal. Once she is back I will ask for her help in a cure for us. She hates witches as much as she hates her kin. I have no doubt she will help me in ending their evil. I feel ashamed for not telling her how to cure herself. She has proven herself time and time again, but I fear if I help her she will not be able or willing to help us. I pray she will forgive me when the time comes. **_

_**Vilkas overheard Vignar and I speaking about Fenra. His anger is understandable since he now knows his brother is out there with Fenra. I fear that when the woman returns I will have to stop Vilkas from killing her or worse Farkas when he finds out what she is. I think Farkas remembers more than he lets on about what happened to his parents. I am sure he knows that a vampire was responsible. It will break his heart to know the woman he has fallen for is a bloodsucker. This will not end well.**_

Fenra read this last entry and lifted her head. Vilkas stared at the floor and stayed silent. His own shame eating at him for his harsh words to Kodlak that day and the for what he had said about her.

"I don't blame you at all for hating me Vilkas. What I was...what Calmar did to you and Farkas..."

"You were never like him. I was just too blind to see that." He gasped her hand and pulled her off the bed into a brotherly embrace. "I am proud to call you sister. My brother is a lucky man."

"Thank you Vilkas."

"You'd better get that piece to Eorlund so he can get working on Wuuthrad." She nodded and left the room. Vilkas was never so jealous of his brother as he was right that moment. His brother had to true Nord woman in Fenra. He followed after her with Kodlak's journal in hand. There was much for the Circle to discuss.

OoO

Later that night Fenra found herself outside under the stars. Her head was reeling from all that had happened in the last few days. Her hand went to her chest and rested right over her heart. The steady beat made her smile. Her skin was warm for the first time in half a century. She climbed up on the wall that surrounded Whiterun and jumped down heading out into the plains. The wolf in her wanted to run, but she remained in human form. She wanted to feel her own limbs ache as she pushed herself to move faster. It had been a long time since she was mortal and she relished every ache and pain this run brought her. Her lungs felt like they wanted to explode and her heartbeat hammered in her ears, but she felt wonderful. She made it to the farthest guard tower and stopped. She fell to her knees and rolled over to her back. A small giggle sounded from her that turned into a loud robust laugh. She closed her eyes and smiled. The sound of someone approaching made her stiffen and her hand flew to her dagger. The scent of the intruder made her relax and open her eyes.

"Hello dear." Farkas stared down at her and grinned.

"Have a nice run?"

"Yes. Did you follow me?"

"I saw you jump over the wall and...I thought you were going out to face those witches alone." She sighed and got to her feet. Her thin arms wrapped around his waist and her head rested on his shoulder.

"I am not going to do that."

"Good because I would have to track you down and now my love I run faster than you."

"Only in your wolf form." She gave him a playful smirk before getting up on her toes and kissing him. "I came out here alone because I thought you needed time to mourn."

"I...I'm not good at talking Fen. The pain was too much."

"I know, that is why I stayed silent but by your side. I know you miss him."

"I do, but he died a warrior's death. It is what he wanted. He was afraid that he would waste away from the rot and die in bed."

"He didn't, he died a true Nord. If I have anything to say about it he will join the others in Sovngarde."

"What about the rest of us?"

"The choice is yours. If you want to be free of the wolf I will help you."

"It sounds like you are not going to cleanse yourself."

"I haven't decided yet."

"Fen..."

"I will love you no less if you want to cure yourself Farkas." Her hand took his and placed it over her heart. "This is yours, it beats for you and because of you. Nothing will ever change that." The two headed back to Jorrvaskr. Needing sleep and to prepare for their trip to the Glenmoril in the morning. Aela was staying behind to watch over the hall. Vilkas was also heading out with them. Part of her was grateful to have another sword arm with them and the other part wished it was just her and Farkas. If these witches were anything like some of the others she had faced they would need all the help they could get.


	16. Chapter 16

Morning came to fast for Fenra and Farkas. Both groaned when Vilkas knocked on his brother's door. She felt Farkas' lips on her throat trying to get one last lovemaking session in before they set off for the Glenmoril cave, but she wiggled out of his grasp and tried to put her armor on.

"We have some time Fen."

"If we start Farkas you know full well it is not a short roll in the hay. We need to be at our best out there."

"Your starting to sound like my brother." She turned around and found her love sitting on the edge of his bed sulking like a kicked pup. Try as she might she could not help the small giggle that bubbled out of her lips. "My love we will have plenty of time once we get back. I plan to keep us in bed for days." His face brightened a bit and she held her hands out to him to lift him off their bed.

"We'd better."

"I promise. Now get dressed while I go talk to Aela."

"Watch out for Njada. I heard her grumble about you yesterday."

"I'm not afraid of her dear. If I had wanted to the last time I could have snapped her in half. I decided to behave myself that day."

"Lucky for her."

"She is not worth it. So much anger in such a pretty woman it is a sin really."

"You think she is pretty?"

"She is not ugly if that what you are asking."

"No what I am asking is...are you into women too?" Fenra let out a laugh and sat next to him on the bed while he put his boots on.

"No, but I can say I appreciate a woman who good looking. It's a woman thing."

"Oh because I thought..."

"I am only interested in the dark haired, muscular Nord in front of me." Her fingers walked up his chest and stopped when she reached his nose. She gave it a light flick and smiled. "You have nothing to fear from anyone love. You claimed me mind, body and soul. How was it my wolf put it...oh yes, you are my mate."

"I wanted to claim you this morning, but you wouldn't let me."

"Your appetite is insatiable isn't it?"

"Only for you and sweetrolls dear." Fenra leaned in for a kiss before leaving him to dress the rest of the way. She found Njada leaning against the wall staring harshly at her.

"Think your hot shit bedding Farkas don't you?"

"I am giving you one chance to just walk away Njada."

"Last time I beat you ass."

"I let you. This time I will put you in your place little girl." Fenra bared her teeth and growled. Her wolf soul screamed for her to teach the younger fighter a lesson. She held it in check, knowing full well if she let it go Njada would not survive.

"We'll see." Njada launched herself at Fenra only to be caught around the waist by Athis. "Let go!"

"Njada she'll kill you if you push this."

"I said let go!" Fenra moved then and grabbed the woman by the throat pinning her to the wall. Athis let go and stood to the side helpless. Njada's eyes narrowed and she clawed at Fenra's arm, but could not break her grip. Her eyes shifted color from her normal dark brown to the pale silver her wolf form held. She lifted Njada off the ground a few inches and growled in her face.

"I warned you little one, I am not one to be trifled with. I let you win the last time, because I could kill you with a single blow. Know when to run and you will not throw away you life needlessly. Now I am putting you down and I expect you to walk away. I am done warning you." Fenra released her grip and let Njada fall to the floor gasping for air. The angry warrior stumbled into the whelps room and slammed the door.

"Stubborn fool."

"Thank you Athis for trying to stop her."

"I might not like her much, but that death would be pointless." Fenra nodded and flexed her fingers trying to ease the anger in her. "She is jealous of you."

"Why?"

"When she first got here she had a thing for Farkas and Vilkas both, but her demeanor rubbed them both the wrong way. She thinks you got to be in the Circle because you are Farkas' lover."

"It is a bit more complicated than that."

"I know, I remember hearing them talk while you healed me that night."

"So you know then."

"I do, but you seem different now. Your eyes are not red. Did you truly join the Circle?"

"Yes, it was the only way to cure myself. How did you know?"

"When I first joined I was sent out with Skjor. He was less discrete than the others. We were overwhelmed by bandits and he changed in front of me. I swore to him I would not tell the other whelps. He offered the gift as he called it to me, but I turned it down."

"It is not for everyone, but I wanted to be mortal again. It was the only way and it is not very different from what I was before. I not as fast or as strong as I once was, but to have my heart beat again...it is amazing."

"You are still very strong."

"I guess, it was just because she pissed off the wolf in me."

"I see. One day we will have to spare, but I will ask you take it easy on us mere mortals."

"It would be my pleasure to do so. I am always looking for new ways to fight."

"I'd better go warn Ria and Torvar not to go in there for a while. Let Njada calm down."

"I think that is best. Aela is staying and I know Njada at least respects her. Hopefully she will behave."

"Aela will keep her in line. Njada is a bitch, but not at all stupid. She will give you a wide berth now."

"Be well while we are away."

"May your swords find their targets." He bowed to her and went back up the stairs. Vilkas had seen the entire exchange and was ready to step in in he had to. He shook his head when Fenra met his gaze.

"Foolish woman."

"Me or her?"

"Her, she has no idea what she just got herself out of."

"How do you not let it get away from you?"

"A lot of practice."

"Good thing I had a lot being a vampire."

"You are going much better than any of us did in the beginning." Farkas finally emerged from his room carrying a large pack with potions and trail rations. Fenra had their bedrolls and changes of clothes, while Vilkas carried extra armor and weapons. Fenra took some of her stash of coin to buy two more horses for the men much to Farkas' dislike. Shadow Walker was happy to see his owner and nuzzled her arm while she tied her pack to his saddle. Vilkas took a painted horse while Farkas took the large gray stallion. After a few miss attempts on mounting up by Farkas the three were on their way. It was a long ride to Glenmoril and Fenra prayed it would be without any problems.

OoO

"Balls!"

"What's the matter dear?" Fenra shivered next to him in her bed roll. The group pushed through to the half way point before getting bogged down in a snow storm.

"It is bloody cold." Farkas rose up on his elbows and looked over to her. He laughed at bit seeing her buried under her fur blanket. Only her eyes and nose could be seen.

"You weren't this cold when we had to camp out after Falkreath?"

"I was a cold bloodied vampire then. The cold didn't matter much. Now...it's a problem."

"I could warm you up."

"Farkas your brother is over there and I am not keen on him seeing us together like that."

"I meant I could just hold you and keep you warm nothing more." She narrowed her eyes and sighed. She quickly got up and snuggled into him feeling warmer already. "See."

"Mhmmm."

"Hopefully this storm blows over soon and we will be on our way again."

"I hope so." Vilkas stirred a bit, but if he did wake he made no movement to prove other wise. He stared out into the snow and wished he had someone in his arms like his brother did. Seeing Farkas happy made him feel both happy for him and jealous of him. Tried as he might he could not fall back to sleep. He slowly turned and saw both of his companions were fast asleep. Farkas had a peaceful look on his face and Vilkas could not take it anymore. He rose from his bed and went for a walk out in the storm to clear his head. He did not go to far as the others were sleeping and he did not want them to wake and find him gone. He found a small hill and sat down on top of it. He stared up at the falling snow praying it would wash away his feeling of jealousy. A dull roar sounded off in the distance bringing him to his feet. It was no sound he had ever heard before. He started toward the sound only to hear it louder and much closer. His gaze went to the sky again and a large black shaped flew over his head.

"A dragon? By Talos I thought they were extinct." A sound of foot falls woke him from his daze and he snapped his head around to see a hooded figure running toward him.

"Get down before it sees you." A woman's voice hissed at him. She tackled Vilkas to the snowy ground just as the dragon tried to hit him with it's fiery breath.. "Stay here while I deal with that thing." He blinked and she was gone running back to the hill he had been sitting on not a few minutes before. He watched her draw a bow and she shot an arrow right in the dragon's eye. The beast screamed in pain and landed right next to her. It's massive head swung at her and teeth snapped dead air as she rolled out of it's reach.

"FUS RO DAH!" Vilkas clapped his hands over his ears as her voice sent shock waves in the clearing. The dragon stumbled and fell to it's side at the force of the voice. The woman wasted no time and scrambled to the creature's back. She drew a great sword and thrust it into the dragon's neck, but the creature was tougher than it looked. It shook her off even as her sword stayed in it's neck. The woman rolled to her feet and threw off her cloak. She pulled out her bow again and started shooting. Vilkas could not take it anymore and drew his won blade. He could not stand by and watch this woman become a snack for the beast.

"Fall back and shoot it while I draw it's attention!" The woman nodded and retreated back to a safe distance. Vilkas charged slashing the dragon in it's other eye. Now blind the beast was snapping and clawing at anything it could. The woman stepped closer and pulled an ax off her side to finish what she started. Between the two of them they dispatched the dragon quickly. Once it shuttered it's last breath the woman fell to her knees and tried to catch her breath. "Are you alright?" Before she could answer the dragon burst into flames and a strange golden glow flowed for the corpse. The glow hit the woman and she grit her teeth biting back a scream. Vilkas ran to her and reached her the same time the glow ebbed away. She slumped forward into the snow. The sound of snow crunching made Vilkas wheel around, sword at the ready.

"Vilkas, by Talos what happened?" Vilkas seeing his brother let his sword relax at his side and he winced. The dragon had gotten one good swipe of it's claws into him. The snow at his feet was peppered with blood. Fenra ran forward and called healing magic into her hands. She steadied Vilkas while Farkas tended to the fallen woman.

"Are you hurt any where else?"

"No, I'm fine now." He turned his head to where his brother was kneeling. "Is she alright Farkas?" When his brother did not answer Vilkas got to his feet and made his way over to them. "Farkas is she alive, answer me?"

"Vilkas...it's Rin." The older twin froze and shook his head.

"Impossible, Rin is dead Farkas." The anger in his voice was clear. Fenra stepped closer to the men and stared down at the woman in Farkas' arms. Her skin was that of a typical Nord. Her hair was dark, but hard to tell if it was brown or black. Her face was quite pretty even with dirt and blood marring it.

"Look at her...it's Rin." Vilkas knelt down and looked at the woman's face. All the color drained from his own face and he timidly reached out to touch her face. Rin stirred, but did not wake. Farkas lifted her off the frozen ground and handed her over to his brother. "We need to get her back to camp. Fen can heal her wounds. I will go hunt for some food. She is going to be hungry when she wakes." Vilkas nodded numbly and walked toward the camp. Fenra stopped Farkas from following.

"Who is Rin?"

"She...is Jergen's daughter. Our adopted sister I guess. She and Vilkas were really close, but when Jergen did not come back from war she got distant. Then one day she vanished leaving only a note telling Vilkas to move on, that she was never coming home."

"Jergen had...what of the girl's mother?"

"She died during Rin's birth. She was Vignar's youngest daughter Elssie. Vilkas did not take her leaving well. We got word she had died somewhere in Cyrodil and he...he let the beast take hold for a while. It took Kodlak and Skjor a while to calm him down."

"Divines, poor Vilkas."

"Her being here, it could get hairy and I do mean literally."

"She's like us?"

"Yeah, joined a little while after we did."

"We'd better get back to camp just in case..."

"This is going to be a long night. You go back make sure they're both alright. I will be back soon dear."

"Am I going to have to get in the middle of them?"

"I hope not, Rin was a scrapper and you know how Vilkas fights."

"Hurry back then love."

OoO

"Where is my brother?"

"He went out hunting."

"I will go join him."

"Vilkas your staying here. You were injured and need to rest."

"I can't...I can't be here when she wakes."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"I loved her and she ripped my heart out of my chest." Fenra narrowed her eyes and Vilkas realized the carelessness of his words.

"Fenra I'm..."

"It's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

"I...please just let me leave."

"Go find Farkas then I will deal with her. Just be careful. I don't need to be chasing you alright."

"Yes mother...thank you."

"Your welcome now go." He did not say another word and disappear into the snow. Fenra sighed and continued to heal the woman's cuts and bruises. An hour later Farkas returned with a elk hefted over his one shoulder and his armor in the other arm. "Did you really have to change to catch that?"

"Naw, I changed to keep Vilkas from hurting himself. He was punching a rock when I found him."

"Where is he?"

"About a half mile that way. Follow the smell of the blood."

"She's still sleeping."

"I'll start skinning the elk." A low moan sounded behind him as he cleaned his kill. He turned slightly and saw Rin was waking up. She bolted upright and her eyes wildly scanned the camp. When they finally landed on him she froze. "Hey Rin." It took the woman a moment to see the boy she had once knew in the large man before her, but his smile gave him away.

"Farkas?"

"Yeah."

"How...what..."

"Gonna ask you the same thing. We heard you were dead."

"I...I." Farkas rose from by the fire and went to sit in front of his old friend.

"We mourned you Rin."

"I never thought I would be coming home Farkas."

"Why?"

"You don't know what I did...I couldn't face anyone."

"What could you have done that made you run away from us?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She pulled the furs off of her body and was thankful she was still fully clothed. "Where are my weapons?"

"Couldn't tell you."

"I need my weapons Farkas, I have to leave!"

"Why?"

"I just have to leave. I can't..."

"Yes you can sister. You owe us an explanation. You owe Vilkas so much more than that. He went feral after we got word you died. It took us weeks to get him back to being somewhat civil. You broke his heart and the only thing keeping me from beating the piss out of you is the fact you are the closest thing to a sister I have."

"You would be justified."

"Rin please, what happened?"

"After my father died I came across a group of Thalmor and Imperials. They were laughing about how simple we Nords are...how easy it was to beat us. I just thought of my father and something in me snapped. I turned and ripped them all apart. Only one survived, but he did not live much past a week after I injured him."

"No one can tell who we are when we change."

'They saw me change Farkas and the one who survived..."

"Told someone."

"I ran so I did not bring the Thalmor down on the Companions. I couldn't bare it if I lost the rest of my family. Grampy Vignar helped me leave and I made him promise not to tell any of you what happened. Kodlak would have been heart broken and Vilkas...how could I face him. He always was the strong one when it came to controlling the beast."

"Not anymore." Rin and Farkas both jumped and saw Vilkas glaring at them. His eyes were yellow and he was shaking.

"Vilkas...

**I like so many have fallen into the Mass Effect 3 hole. The plot bunnies are running through my head for a one shot of that, but I am pushing them back. I want to finish this story first. As always thank you all for reading and have a wonderful St. Patrick's Day!**

**Raven**


	17. Chapter 17

"Vilkas...I..." Farkas stepped between the two and held up his hands to try to calm his brother.

"Get out of my way Farkas!"

"I don't think that is a good idea brother. Go walk it off."

"She owes me an explanation...we mourned her...I..." Vilkas doubled over and let out a menacing growl. The sound of fabric ripping made Farkas wince.

"Shit."

"Farkas wait don't...change. Dammit that's two sets of clothes ruined." Fenra sighed and stood next to Rin. The younger woman watched the two brothers fight and she started to sob.

"Stop them!"

"Even if I could Vilkas will turn on you. Farkas is trying to tire him out."

"Vilkas is the better fighter, he'll hurt Farkas."

"Vilkas is fighting angry and sloppy. Farkas has his head about him it will be fine." Rin heard Vilkas yelp and saw the larger wolf pinning the smaller one. "Besides Farkas is far stronger than his brother in either form. Come sit down over here and let me make sure your wounds are healed."

"Why are you being kind to me?"

"Because you look like you need a sympathetic shoulder and I have been somewhat in your place with people."

"He hates me."

"He is hurt, give him time." Rin could not take her eyes off the two wolves as they tumbled around.

"Are you a Companion?"

"Yes, but only for a little while."

"Yet they gave you the blood of the wolf. You must be quite a warrior."

"I can handle myself and I saw you can also. Taking down a dragon...it is unheard of."

"I have been hearing that a lot since I returned to Skyrim. Why are the three of you out here?"

"We are heading for the Glenmoril Cave."

"The witches' cave?"

"The very one. It is the only way to cure lycanthorpy. At least for those that are Companions."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Some don't want the curse as they call it anymore. Vilkas being one of them." Rin's eyes narrowed and she growled.

"He would throw it away..."

"He can't control the beast. It has been controlling him to the point he has not changed in years."

"And now he has...this is all my fault."

"No it's not."

"You don't understand...a wolf without his mate, they go mad with grief. One can't live without the other."

"Ah...that would explain a lot actually."

"I did this to him...he'll never forgive me."

"I think he needs time to calm down and then you can tell him why you were gone."

"You heard me tell Farkas?"

"Wolf hearing my dear. I understand why you left. You were trying to protect the ones you love."

"I thought I was doing the right thing, but now..."

"Now you need to rest and heal. You took a nasty hit from that creature. I will make sure the boys don't kill each other. Just don't try to sneak off. It will only make things worse."

"I can't promise..." Fenra held up her hand and Rin shut her mouth.

"You have three werewolves that can track you. You know as well as I do that Vilkas will come after you and he will be madder than a hornet. Just stay."

"I will." The sounds of the fight were dying down and Fenra went to gather her wayward boys. She found them not far from the camp. Both had turned back into humans and were panting. Farkas had a long set of claw marks on his back and a bit wound on his left arm, but Vilkas had gotten the worst of the injuries. Both his eyes were puffed up and starting to bruise. He was holding his side and Fenra figured he had a few broken ribs. She sighed and handed them both fur blankets to cover themselves.

"Have we got it out of our systems now?" Farkas looked up and smiled at her. He was quite pleased with himself for beating his brother.

"You should have let me..."

"Kill her. You would never forgive yourself for that brother. It was either I stop you or Fenra and I would have hurt you if you roughed up my woman."

"Thank you love." She knelt down next to Vilkas and placed her hands on the sides of his neck. Her hands glowed with healing magic. She frowned at the extent of his injuries.

"Farkas go get me my pack. I need my magic potions. This is going to take more than I thought. And for the love of Talos please don't change again. I only have one more change of clothes for you. You shredded the last two in the span of what...three hours."

"Tell him not to lose his mind again and I won't have to." She saw Vilkas grimace at his brother's words. His eyes never looked up from the ground as she healed him. "I'll be right back."

"Fenra I..."

"I know you weren't trying to kill her, but your brother is right you need to keep you head."

"I will try."

"Good. Hopefully your brother is bring you some clothes also. It is not a good night to be naked in the snow." This brought a easy laugh out of Vilkas and he shook his head.

"No, it's not." Fenra took her cloak and threw it over Vilkas to hide his modesty. "I need to talk to her, but I'm afraid I will end up hurting her."

"Let me find out what I can and then you can talk to her. She said she was your mate. What does that mean?"

"Werewolves, like wolves find mates. It is a bond stronger than any other to us. It does not have to be just male and female. I have seen it before with two males and two females. It just depends on who wakes your soul. She and I were close even before becoming lovers. She was everything to me and then she was gone. It is like having your..."

"Heart ripped out? What happens if your mate does die? Are you doomed to be miserable forever?"

"If your lucky you find someone else, but it is never the same as your first. Rin and I were connected in a way that is hard to explain. We both had the same forebear so even our wolf souls are the same."

"I must be the freak of the pack having three forebears."

"You...are different from the rest of us, but it is not a bad thing. You understand all of our wolf souls. You know how to deal with all of us. You can read us all like books and it is both comforting and frightening at the same time. You truly are the right person to be Harbinger."

"I hope I can live up to half of what Kodlak has done." The sound of snow crunching behind them made Fenra turn her head. She smiled seeing Farkas coming back. "Is she still there?"

"Yeah, I think she's afraid to run. Here brother put these on before you freeze your bits off." Vilkas gave his brother a grateful smile and started to dress. Once he was decent the three returned to camp. Rin had her back to them and was shaking. Vilkas felt a pull on his heart, but he was still to angry to go over to her. He went to his bedroll and flopped down facing away from her. Fenra sighed and pulled Farkas close to whisper in his ear.

"Move your bedroll next to your brother's. I will keep watch tonight." He almost looked disappointed, but he nodded. "I will make it up to you."

"You'd better." She laughed and pushed him to move. She heard him growl and she just growled back. Once he was settled next to his brother she went over to Rin.

"You can have my bedroll. Get some sleep."

"I don't know if I can."

"Then you can keep me company then." Rin sat there in silence and Fenra had a feeling she would have to get the conversation going. "Where were you headed when that dragon attacked you?"

"Whiterun."

"So you were heading home to see Vignar?"

"Not exactly, I am meeting the Stormcloak army there. Jarl Ulfic wants Balgruuf to submit to his rule."

"Why?"

"Balgruuf supports the Empire and the Thalmor. Ulfic wants them out of Skyrim."

"And you are helping because of what happened to you?"

"Not just for that...I was coming home and as soon as I crossed the boarder I was captured by the Imperials. The bastards stripped me of my armor and weapons threw me in a cart and took me to Helgen. Then while in Helgen I was...they were going to chop off my head."

"Why?"

"They said I was a traitor to the Empire for being with a the Stormcloaks. I tried to tell them I wasn't, but they didn't listen. If it had not been for the dragon that attacked Helgen I would be dead."

"So you joined Ulfic to pay them back."

"I joined Ulfic to free Skyrim from the Thalmor. I joined Ulfic because he did not treat me like a freak when I...it doesn't matter. I want those damned High Elves out of my homeland."

"All High Elves or just the Thalmor?"

"The Thalmor. I am by no means hate all elves, just the ones who want to take away our way of life."

"Just checking. I am not fond of Altmer, but I don't want them all dead, just a select few."

"You hate them too?"

"Just one mainly. If I ever get my hands on him, I will rip him apart."

"What did he do?"

"It is a long story I would prefer not to go into at the moment. I guess I need to tell the boys we are heading home. I don't fancy leaving Jorrvaskr undermanned when the Stormcloaks barrel in."

"I already made Galmar promise me that Jorrvaskr will not be touched, nor my family's homes."

"Still I would feel better being there. We can always come back and get the witches' heads later."

"You and Farkas..."

"Yes?"

"Are you together?"

"I love him with all my heart. He...he loved me when I thought no one ever could. I owe him everything."

"I'm glad he found someone. He was always so shy when we were children. He was never one to give you more than a five word answer to anything. Everyone use to poke fun at him, I guess that's why he trained so much. He wanted to be stronger than the others so they would leave him alone."

"He is much smarter than most give him credit for." Rin yawned and laid back on the bed roll. Her eyes closed and she fell off to sleep. Fenra smiled and pulled her fur blanket over the girl. "Pleasant dreams Cathrin." The younger girl's one eye popped open and she stared at Fenra.

"How do you know you full name?"

"It was your grandmother's, am I right?"

"Yes."

"The stories of your family are still chatted about here and there. Mostly by the older folk. You know how much they like their legends."

"I'm surprised you didn't mention my father's cousin Nyphenra. Even after all these years she is still whispered about. It has become like some local legend. Did she kill her family and disappear or was she taken by those who killed them? My father always thought the latter."

"Legends have there base in truth, but gossipy old bats tend to spin stories out of proportion."

"Yeah." Silence again stretched out between the women until Fenra heard Rin's breathing even out. Fenra walked to the outskirts of the camp and sat down on a rock. Her gaze went up to the sky as snowflakes continued to fall.

"Oh Jergen, she is so much like you." The wind picked up at that moment and she could have sworn she heard her cousin's laughter on it.

OoO

"Why are we heading back to Whiterun?" Vilkas looked none to happy at the news. He glared at Rin for a second before turning his attention back to Fenra.

"Because I said so. Those witches are not going anywhere and we used most of my magic potions last night. Healing people takes a lot of magic Vilkas!" The steel of her words made him wince. She had directed that last jab at him and he wholeheartedly deserved it.

"Fenra I..."

"It's fine, but I am not walking into a hagraven nest with out being prepared. All of us are on edge and will fight sloppy. I will not take a chance and loss more people Vilkas. We have lost enough." He nodded sadly and went to pack up his bed roll. Farkas wrapped his arms around Fenra and sighed.

"So what's the real reason we are heading home?" She looked up at her man and smiled. He knew her too well.

"The Stormcloaks are going to be attacking Whiterun to overthrow the Jarl. I want to make sure Jorrvaskr is protected."

"How do you know this?"

'Rin told me. She is a high ranking officer in Ulfic's army."

"Shit!"

"Yeah, so we are heading home at least for a few days till this ends."

"Vilkas is going to be pissed when he finds out."

"I know, but if I tell him now he will...I'm afraid he will hurt her or worse get hurt himself. I really wish Kodlak was still here. He could handle this better than I could."

"You handling it just fine dear."

"At least you think so. We need to pack up and get home. I have no faith the Stormcloaks will wait for Rin to get there if she takes to long."

"We could pack everything and leave it at Falkreath at that inn, then transform we will get there faster on four legs than two."

"We could also rent horses." She giggled when he wrinkled his nose at the thought of riding a horse again. "You just want to run don't you?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, as long as the others agree then we can do that. I could go for a run to stretch my muscles."

"I'll go talk to Vilkas, you can ask Rin."

OoO

Falkreath was quiet when the four arrived. The only place that was still open was the inn. After talking to the innkeeper who was more than happy to store their packs the Companions were able to convince one of the shopkeeps to sell them some plain clothes. Fenra did not want to ruin what was left of their higher quality clothes and armor when they changed. Under the cover of darkness they headed for the woods farther away from town. Vilkas was still grumbling about having to return home and stayed at the back of the pack.

"I think here should be good. It is dense enough hopefully no one will see us."

"I still think this is a bad idea."

"Vilkas we are going back now you can stay here and wait for Farkas and I to return or you can come with us, that is up to you. I can't make you go back with us, but I would prefer you do."

"Fine...let's get this over with." Fenra backed away from the others and changed first. Rin gasped seeing the brown werewolf with silver eyes. Everyone of their kind she had ever seen had yellow eyes.

"Why are her eyes that color?"

"Just are, why?"

"I have never seen another wolf with it eyes like that." Fenra turned her head toward the two speaking and let out a laugh that sounded like a rough bark.

"I am standing right here you could ask me." Rin's eyes widened and she backed away from Farkas a bit to hide behind him. "I don't know why I have different color eyes or why I can talk clearer than the others I just can. Now hurry up you three we need to go." Farkas grinned and stepped away from Rin shredding his clothes and changing quickly. He went a stood beside his mate who nuzzled him as soon as he was at her side. Vilkas sighed and let the change take him. Soon he was also standing by Fenra and Farkas. Rin swallowed hard and tried to relax as she felt her body contort. It had been years since she had changed and she grimaced in pain as her bones elongated and snapped into place again. She felt someone place a paw on her shoulder as she fell to her knees. She looked up and saw Vilkas standing over her, his wolfish face full of concern. Rin let hope flash in her eyes before pulling away from him. She stood up to her full height and let out a howl. Fenra turned and loped off into the woods. The other three followed swiftly behind her disappearing into the underbrush.

**Just wanted to say I hope everyone has a Happy Easter if you celebrate it. As always thank you for reading. It is by your support that I have kept this going. **

**Raven**


	18. Chapter 18

The road to Whiterun was empty at night much to Fenra's relief. Four large werewolves running down the road would cause a panic to say the least. It seems the Gods had smiled on them more making the night foggy and moonless. Rin stayed close to her side as did Farkas. Vilkas kept his distance as much as he could. His emotions were all over the place. His anger was starting to ebb, but it was soon replaced by crushing guilt. With Rin so close he could feel her sorrow. He had to make it right, he had to forgive her.

"We should use the secret entrance so we can change back." All Fenra got was three sharp barks in response. She let out a laughing bark and changed her path, heading across the fields that use to belong to her family. She could have kept running of not for the fact she could smell the camp fires of the Stormcloaks burning close by. She heard Vilkas growl behind her and she turned to see him stop and sniff the air. His large head tilted toward her as if to ask what was going on. All she could do was go back behind him and push him forward. "I'll explain when we are safe. Come on." He moved then heading toward their destined location. It took a few more minutes for them to make it to the secret entrance to the Underforge. Once inside Fenra let a wave of calm take her over and she shifted back to her human form. It took the other three longer to change back. Farkas hovered close to her still in wolf form. She sighed and ran her hands in his fur. She could have sworn she heard what sounded like a purr come out of him as he changed back.

"That is the longest I have even stayed like that."

"Wasn't that bad was it?"

"No, but I am happy to be human again. I guess I should get dressed. Don't need to scare Rin."

"Good idea, I am the only one allowed to see you naked." Farkas chuckled and went to grab some spare clothes. Fenra followed him giving Vilkas and Rin a chance to talk alone, but she kept an ear out just in case it turned ugly. Rin stared at her mate for what seemed like forever before turning her back to him so she could shift back. She shivered at the chill that always hung in the Underforge. She heard Vilkas sigh once he too was human again. She shot a glance over her shoulder and saw his back turned to her also.

"There are clothes in the other room to change into."

"I know, I remember." She bit her lip wanting to say more, wanting to throw herself at him and beg for forgiveness. She was about to leave the room when she felt his arms wrap around her and his face against her neck. "Vilkas?"

"I've missed you Rin." Tears came unbidden from her eyes and she turned around in his arms to face him. Even after all these years she thought he was still as handsome as the first time she had really seen him as something more than a brother.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you Vilkas. I'm so sorry..."

"Hush, it is over, done, we can move on from it."

"It is not over...not yet, but I am hoping soon it will be. I have...I need to find armor and a pair of war axes."

"Why?"

"It is better you not know. Not yet anyway. Just promise me you will stay out of it."

"Stay out of what? Rin what in Oblivion is going on?"

"Just stay in Jorrvaskr please. I'll come find you when it is over."

"Rin..." She broke away from his embrace and ran down the cavern to find clothing. He wanted to follow, but he felt his brother's hand on his bare shoulder.

"Get dressed, we need to make sure the hall is secure."

"Why?"

"Whiterun is going to be attacked and we are staying out of it."

"Attacked? By who?"

"Stormcloaks."

"Fuck! This is why she asked me to stay out of it, isn't it?"

"I think so. We can't get involved."

"They are attacking our home, how can we not get involved?" Fenra came out of the shadows and shook her head.

"We have to stay out of it Vilkas. If we fight for or against the Stormcloaks it could be bad for us. We stay neutral and make sure to guard our own."

"Fen I am gonna go tell the others and make sure everything is locked down."

"Alright love, I will be along shortly." Fenra could feel the anger rolling off Vilkas. His body shook as he finished dressing and she could see his eyes were back to yellow. He was barely containing the beast within. "She knew you would not take this well."

"How am I suppose to take this? She comes back into my life after years of thinking she was dead..."

"Vilkas..."

"There is nothing you can say that will make this any easier Fenra. She left me..."

"She did not do it because she wanted to you fool. She had no choice. It was leave or have the Thalmor destroy the Companions."

"How? We did nothing to the the Thalmor. They had no reason to come after us."

"I wanted her to have a chance to tell you this, but if it stops you from getting in the middle of this battle then I really have no choice." Fenra told him all Rin had told her. Vilkas shook with anger hearing all Rin had been through. Little did he know that he was only hearing a small part of it. Rin had not told Fenra what happened to her after she left Skyrim or what happened when she finally returned. "You have to let her do this alone Vilkas. She doesn't want to give the Empire or the Thalmor any excuse to hurt her family. We have to get as many people as we can into Jorrvaskr before the fighting starts. Can I trust that you will help us do that?"

"Yes, Harbinger."

"Good now go help Farkas. I am going to go find Vignar and his family make sure they are going to be safe." Vilkas watched her leave while his mind still reeled from what was said. He stormed after her and went to find his brother.

OoO

Fenra had her Companions gather as many people from the city they could into the hall. All of the Gray-Mane clan was also in the hall waiting for the battle to be over. Vignar looked almost giddy that in itself made Fenra nervous. Now that she was mortal she knew she had to be more careful with who and what she fought. Not so much for her own sake, but for that of the man who loves her. Farkas had not left her side since he found out what was happening outside the city walls. When someone began pounding on the door to Jorrvaskr Fenra did not have a chance to draw her weapon before her friends had drawn theirs.

"Open the door in the name of the Jarl!"

"Let them in Athis." The Dunmer opened the door slowly and was shoved aside by the Jarl's guards. Fenra narrowed her eyes at the Jarl's men for the treatment of her fellow Companion, but she did not voice her distaste. "May we help you my Jarl?"

"I would like to know why the Companions are not out there defending Whiterun."

"We are remaining neutral."

"Yet you have many of my people holed up in this hall."

"We are keeping them out of harms way. If the invading army attacks Jorrvaskr we will act, but not before."

"I demand you go out there and fight."

"Demand all you want my Jarl, but we are not fighting for you or anyone else. We are staying out of this. The Companions fight where we see fit and we see fit to sit this one out." The large blonde man stepped menacingly toward Fenra, but stopped when the other three members of the Circle closed ranks around her and growled.

"Do you know who is trying to over throw me? Do you know why they are here?"

"No, but I bet you are going to tell me."

"The Stormcloaks led by Ulfric's right hand man. There are even rumors the Dragonborn is with them. How do I stand against that?"

"Why would you have to? Just give the Stormcloaks what they want and they will leave."

"They want my support, but without the Empire Skyrim will die."

"I think you have no faith in our people. We have survived worse, like the last time the damned Altmer decided they wanted to invade. We beat them back before and I sure we can do it again."

"So you stand with Ulfric then?

"No, I just think he is right, but that is my opinion. I am not fond of Altmer and I defiantly hate the Thalmor. Also I am not very fond of you either."

"Why?"

"First off I am not very happy your family gave the damned Battle-Born my family's land for starters. It should have gone to Jergen or his daughter, not those stuck up bastards."

"Both Jergen Darkheather and his daughter are dead and he did not want the land. I was led to believe all his family was dead."

"Well it's not." Fenra crossed her arms over her chest and stared Balgruuf down. She was not giving into this man or any other for that matter. "We need you to leave. I will not have the people here be slaughtered because of your presence."

"Fine, but when we win I will see to it that you pay for not defending the city."

"We shall see about that." She watched the Jarl storm his way back out of the hall and held in her dark chuckle till he was out of ear shot. "Ulfric better pick a better Jarl next time around."

"So your on Ulfric's side Fenra?" Vignar was practically beaming at her when she nodded. "Good to know."

"Don't plan anything old friend, the Companions are my first priority and always will be."

"I know lass, it is just good to see you have not lost your love of Skyrim and her people."

"Never did, but I also do not hate most of the races of Tamriel. I just don't like the ones who like to think they are better than the others."

"He is going to be trouble if the Stormcloaks don't win Whiterun."

"Well the Stormcloaks have something he doesn't right, the Dragonborn. I pity whoever gets in their way."

"Well at least it won't be any of us."

OoO

"Galmar, on the left!" Rin ran and slide behind the stone wall to escape the volley of arrows that the Whiterun guards shot at her. She pulled the much larger man behind her as the arrows barely missed his large frame.

"We need to get into the city girl. We are sitting ducks out here."

"I know, just hold position here and I will get that damned gate open. Just be ready!" The older man watched the woman climb the outside wall of the city like she had done it all her life. He shook his head and sighed.

"Ulfric choose well with her. Thank the Gods she is on our side." He signaled his men to stay on cover, but move forward so they could run the gate. Minutes ticked by and he was sure the girl had to have been killed. Til he heard her voice boom over the din of the battle.

"**NU!**" He was thankfully she had taught him some of the dragon language as well as his men. The Whiterun guards all jumped at the sound of her Thu'um giving the Stormcloaks the upper hand. Galmar Stone-Fist ran followed by his men into Whiterun. They only met resistance from the guards and as he promised none of the houses where touched as his men marched through the streets. Rin was in the lead of the Stormcloaks clearing the way. She tried not to think about the fact any of the guards could be a person she knew. Rin did her best not kill any of those who she crossed just in case, but she could not hope the others would be so kind. The Imperial soldiers though, she had not problem killing. She enjoyed it actually after what they had done to her years ago.

"Lass, they blocked the way to Dragonsreach. This was your city. Anyway we can get around it."

"Have half the men stay and hold the line, the other half follow us to the other side of the city. I know a few shortcuts."

"Won't that take us by Jorrvaskr?"

"Yes, and I know for a fact the Companions are staying out of this fight."

"Are you sure lass?"

"Very sure. They want nothing to do with this. As long as our men leave the hall alone they have no quarrel with us."

"Then we leave it alone. Lead the way Dragonborn." Rin led the men toward the end of town where most of the shops were. They met resistance, but only from the Imperials, they found no more Whiterun guards or townspeople for that matter. The Imperials were no match for the wilderness hardened Stormcloaks. Rin would have loved to tear through the men in werewolf form, but she did not think Galmar would be happy to find out his second in command was a beast. "Lass up the stairs. They blocked it,"

"I see just stay back I'll move the barricade."

"How...?

"**FUS RO DAH!" **Galmar's words were drowned out by Rin's Thu'um. He watched in shock as the barricade was blown out of the way just by the force of her voice.

"Bloody hell!" Galmar smiled and shook his head hearing his men shocked voices.

"Well what are you all waiting for? The way is clear get to Dragonsreach and secure it." The men marched past him and Rin leaving them to pick off any stragglers. "Ulfric was right about your Thu'um. I never thought I would see the day when a Dragonborn walked Skyrim again."

"I never thought I would have been coming home again. It feels good to be back."

"We are glad you are back and on our side."

"I would never side with those..."

"I know lass, Ulfric told me what they did to you. We'll make sure they pay for it. Come on we can't let the boys have all the glory."

OoO

"This is madness Galmar, without the Empire Skyrim will not survive."

"We don't need the Empire Balgruuf, they laid down and died when we could have beaten those bastards. Skyrim does not submit or surrender. We have our pride, but you sided with the ones who would keep us under their boot. Your time has come." Jarl Balgruuf turned rage filled eyes to Rin who had stayed quiet since they had entered the castle. She held his gaze and waited for him to speak.

"I thought you had more honor than this Dragonborn. I trusted you and you betray me?"

"I did not betray you Jarl, I chose my side. Ulfric gave you a choice and you were foolish with it."

"How dare you!"

"You have no idea what the Empire and the Thalmor have done to our people. Not just Nords, but other races as well. They think they are gods and have the right to rule us. They are worse than nightmare you could imagine and I have the scars to prove it. I suffered years at their hands. Torture, rape and starvation were just some of the things I have endured. I will not stand by and watch them do it to my kin, my home. You had your chance, now surrender or die." Rin ripped her masked hood off her face and drew her battle axes. She growled at the Jarl and let her eyes shift to yellow.

"I...I surrender. For the good of my people I surrender." She nodded and sheathed her weapons. "I am sure Ulfric has already chosen a replacement, yes?"

"Whiterun will be in good hands Balgruuf, that I assure you. You are to leave Dragonsreach, but you are not banished. Ulfric hopes you will come to your senses sooner or later."

"I doubt I will ever follow him Galmar, he murdered the High King, he is willing to start a war we have no way of winning. Even if the Dragonborn is on our side. She is mortal like the rest of us."

"That she might be, but she is a survivor. Aren't you Cathrin?"

"Yes I am."

"Cathrin...Jergen's little girl?"

"Not so little anymore. I was wondering if you would remember me."

"He might not, but I do." Rin spun on her heels and gasped seeing her grandfather standing before her. "Welcome home girl."

"Grampy...I..." Vignar held up his hand and smiled.

"Hush little one, I know, I know. We have a lot to catch up on, but now is not the time. Since Ulfric has named me Jarl of Whiterun, I need to attend to a few things before I can talk with you. Galmar if I can enlist your help in getting some of damage around here fixed before you and your men scatter into the wilds?"

"If we must. Fine old man we will help. Ulfric did warn me you were pushy." Rin smiled.

"You don't know the half of it Galmar. My Grampy is one of the most stubborn men you will ever come across, but you will never find another more loyal to his homeland. Skyrim and her people mean everything to him."

"I know lass, that is why Ulfric picked him and not a younger man. We will make sure than no more Imperials are skulking around then we will rest before we start repairing the damage. If that is alright with you old man?"

"Yes, now get going." Vignar turned to Rin and grinned. "It is not every week a man runs into two ghosts from his life, let alone one. Must be something in the Darkheather blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say your cousin is also in Whiterun and she was very happy to met you."

"Wait...what? I haven't...oh Talos...her?"

"If you mean Fenra, than yes her. She was very impressed with you. You should go to Jorrvaskr and let Vilkas know your alright, before the boy has a fit and grows fur."

"I...yes I should go and talk to him. Mara help me, I hope he can forgive me."

"The lad loves you girl, just tell him the truth and he will forgive you."

"I hope so...I have missed him so much."

"Then stop wasting time girl and go to him. I will see you tomorrow. We have a lot to do."

"Ulfric wants me back in Windhelm in three weeks time for some other assignments. Gods know where they will take me."

"To bigger and better things perhaps or just to more fighting. Your father would be proud of you."

"Thanks Grampy."

OoO

"What a bloody mess! Did they have to use the shop stalls as barricades?

"Quit your bellyaching Torvar, it could be worse."

"How can it be any worse Athis?"

"They could have set the city on fire and last time I checked your race was not fire resistant."

"Rub it in why don't you. Damned Dunmer." Athis just chuckled and continued clearing the debris away from Jorrvaskr. "Where are the others?"

"Ria and Njada are helping the Gray-Manes and the Circle was called to Dragonsreach this morning. They should be back soon."

"I want to know how in Oblivion Fenra became a member of the Circle. She's only been here a few months."

"And in those few months she has killed at least two nests of vampires, alone I might add. Wiped out the Silver Hand, killed I don't know how many bandits. What more do you need to see she was worthy?"

"I think it is because she is Farkas' little sex toy. I mean she might be a good fighter, but there is no way she is as good as to join the Circle." Athis could not help the evil grin that came when he saw Fenra standing behind Torvar. Her eyes turned silver for a moment then changed back to the normal warm brown.

"Care to place a wager on it then?"

"Sure, but who is crazy enough to challenge her with the large mountain of a man she is sleeping with. I'm not even that stupid."

"Oh I am sure I can find someone to challenge Torvar. Vilkas maybe or Aela." Athis watched his friend's face turn paler than the winter's first snow at the sound of Fenra's voice. "Though I could fight you too, but I wouldn't want to hurt you."

"Fenra...I..."

"Relax Torvar, Farkas isn't here and even if he was, he knows I can fight my own battles." The man nodded and scurried away quickly leaving Fenra and Athis to laugh quietly.

"Where are the others?"

"They...they are catching up with an old friend."

"So is it true, about the Dragonborn being here I mean?"

"Yes, she is here. She is the reason the Stormcloaks were able to win without too much bloodshed."

"Amazing, and I also heard old Vignar is now Jarl. It seems like Skyrim is going mad. Dragons, civil war, and lets not forget the Thalmor. I should have stayed in Morrowind."

"What fun would that have been? It is chaos that makes life worth living Athis."

"You Nords are crazy you know that right?"

"Hey I'm half Imperial too I will have you know."

"Even worse."

"Keep it up Athis and I will make sure you will be doing all the shitty jobs that come in."

"Hey there is no need to be like that Harbinger, I was just..."

"I know, can you handle what is left here?

"I think so, why?"

"Farkas, Vilkas and I still have to finish our business with the witches. I need to know that all will be well when the three of us are gone."

"Aela leads us well and keeps Njada and Torvar in line. We should be fine."

"Good, we will be leaving later tonight."

"Fenra?"

"Yes."

"Come back to us safe, all of you."

"We will don't worry."

OoO

Rin was nervous when her grandfather told her he had called the members of the Circle to come to Dragonsreach. She paced the floors trying to figure out how to tell them all that had happened in the years she had been gone. When she the main doors open she jumped. She was not prepared for the sheer force of the hug Aela gave her.

"Rin you have no idea how happy I am to have my hunting sister back!"

"I have missed you too Aela." She looked behind the red haired woman searching for two other members of the Circle, but did not see them. "Where is Skjor and Kodlak?"

"They..." Aela let out a small sob and Farkas finished her sentence.

"The Silver Hand killed them."

"What?"

"Skjor died out near Riften on a job and Kodlak..he was killed in Jorrvaskr. The Silver Hand finally got brave enough to attack us out right when two of us were gone."

"Aela I am so sorry. I know you and Skjor...Mara's mercy who is Harbinger now?"

"Fenra."

"She has only been a Companion for a few months she said."

"She has proven to be a skilled fighter and she was who Kodlak wanted to take his place." Rin could only nod as she looked over to Farkas' twin who had remained a few feet away. She could not read the look on his face. She had lost the ability after all the years they have been apart. Vilkas turned his gaze away from her and looked around the great hall of Dragonsreach.

"So where is this Dragonborn? I over heard the Stormcloaks say she was here." Rin sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose to relieve the headache that was starting to form. She took a deep breath before telling her friends what she was.

"Your looking at her Vilkas."


	19. Chapter 19

Vilkas shook his head at the statement Rin had just made. He let out a forced laugh and gave her a exasperated look. She couldn't be the Dragonborn. He had know her all her life and it was impossible for her to have hid this fact from him. Rin stood there her arms crossed over her chest as she glared daggers at her mate. Farkas and Aela also were laughing and clutching their sides from the strain of it.

"Come on Rin, you have to be pulling our..."

"FUS!" Aela did not get to finish her sentence before being pushed back by Rin's Thu'um. Farkas and Vilkas also stumbled back at the force of the word. Vignar and his men came running from the other room to find the three Companions staring up at his granddaughter in awe. "I did not put my full voice behind that, so be grateful. I could have knocked all of you through the wall and half way to Riverwood if I wanted to. Now are you all done laughing?"

"Cathrin I would ask you not do that in my keep. The last think we need is to have the walls come down around our ears."

"Forgive me Grampy, I...they did not believe I am the Dragonborn." Her head hung down a bit and her shoulders slumped. The Greybeards had warned her that most people would not understand what she is. They would fear her power as well as her presence.

"I know, just next time take it outside. You have your mother's temper girl. One day it will get you in trouble. Now if I can trust all of you to behave I have a lot of work to do. The damned Imperials made a mess of this place." The four watched the older man walk away with his advisers. Vilkas pulled Farkas to his feet and turned to Rin.

"You could really have knocked us to Riverwood?" The smirk on his face made her smile. It had been a long time since she had truly smiled or felt the warmth of family around her.

"If I wanted to yes, but I only reserve that shout for people who really piss me off." Aela gave a hardy chuckle and wrapped her arm over Rin's shoulder.

"Sister I have missed you."

"And I have miss you all as well. How did Jorrvaskr fair during all this?"

"We were fine during it all. Most of the townsfolk were with us."

"Good I am glad that they were safe." Rin walked over to the large table in the hall and leaned on the back of one of the chairs. She shook her head and let out a sigh. "I guess you all want to hear about where I have been all these years?"

"It can wait Rin. It is enough to know you are back with us." Rin turned her head and smiled at her huntress friend.

"I am happy to be home. Is it...is it alright if I stay in Jorrvaskr for a few days?"

"Your one of us I don't see why not. You can stay in my room with me. The whelps we have will drive you crazy. Just watch out for Njada, she's a bitch." Rin snorted.

"More so than you were when I was a whelp?"

"I was just testing you back then, she hates everyone. Fenra has had a few rows with her. Lucky for Njada our new Harbinger has the patience of a divine."

"She would have to to deal with the likes of us Aela. I just don't get how she is the Harbinger. She is younger than all of us. She can't be more than what, twenty years old?" Farkas shifted his weight and shook his head to Aela. He did not want her to know what Fenra had been yet. It was up to his love to tell her if she wanted Rin to know.

"She is a natural leader and Kodlak trusted her to guide us into the coming years. He said she had an old soul." Rin nodded and her eyes met Vilkas'. Something passed between them before they looked away. Rin took it as a promise to talk later. A small pang of fear mixed with relief washed over her as she followed her shield siblings back to the place she use to call home.

OoO

"Dammit Torvar!" Fenra's voice echoed through the halls of Jorrvaskr. She had found the hall a wreck like a drunken giant had stumbled through. The only one of their group that drank to that excess was Torvar. She watched as Tilda started to clean up the hall and her blood began to boil. She growled and set herself to help the older woman clean up the mess. "When I get my hands on that drunken moron I swear!"

"Don't be too harsh on him dear, he is just a man. Too many of them fall prey to the fickle mistress that is mead."

"You are much too forgiving."

"Dear I have watched over this hall for most of my life. I have seen many a drunken brawl, wounded men scream like women in labor and other things that I do not care to mention. Kodlak handled things with a soft hand most of the time, but when needed he would become harder than steel. I know you have had a hard life Fenra. You have seen things that I would only see in my nightmares. You have had to be tough to survive, but here you have family. Your not alone anymore. Now if we can get Cathrin back into the fold this place will truly be home again."

"You really do know and hear everything don't you?" Tilma gave a wry smile and went ahead cleaning the mess. Fenra helped her finish just in time for the rest of the Circle to walk through the door. She was happy to see Rin with them. Aela looked happier than Fenra had seen her be in months. Since Skjor's death she had been a little worried about the huntress, but the way the two women were chatting back in forth gave her hope. All the Companions made their way from the sleeping quarters and filed in . "Just in time for breakfast." Vilkas chuckled and went to his normal seat a the table. Rin went to take a seat by Aela, but Vilkas pulled her into the seat next to him.

"Hopefully you didn't let Ria cook again." The young Imperial humphed at the twin and sat down next to Athis. Njada stared at Rin with her normal death glare. Fenra could swear she could see the woman turn green with envy when Vilkas placed his hand over Rin's.

"Tilma and I made breakfast, so we are all safe. No offense Ria." The young Imperial smiled.

"None taken Fenra. I know my cooking skills lack." The group ate in almost relative silence. Once breakfast was over the Companions scattered, some to train, others to wander the town. The members of the Circle gathered in the Underforge to go over their plans for the witches. Rin felt out of place. She didn't know all that had happened in the past month, let alone the past decade. Aela was the first to speak.

"So I know you did not get to the cave since you ran into Rin, so now what?"

"We need to go back to Falkreath to get our gear and then we are heading back to our mission. I feel naked without my ebony swords."

"Try wearing armor you use to wear when you were still a whelp love. It barely fits." Fenra patted Farkas on the arm and leaned into him. She knew he hated leaving his armor behind, as well as his sword. The attack on Whiterun had made him antsy.

"We will leave soon Farkas I promise. Aela are you fine with babysitting the whelps again?"

"I'll be fine. They behaved the last time."

"Good, Vilkas are you coming with us or are you going to stay here?"

"Since my gear is yours I would have to say I am going."

"Rin, we can take you back to your things. I know you said you had to be in Windhelm in three weeks."

"I would like that. My plans have changed actually for now. I am not needed by the Stormcloaks for a while. Ulfric wants to see what his other generals can do without the help of the Dragonborn. I can't be at every battle and he knows it. I...I owe it to the Companions to stay and help with whatever you are doing."

"It would be an honor to have your help shield sister. Do any of you object?" Rin looked around the room waiting for one of the twins to say they did not want her there, but it never came. Vilkas stepped up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and saw a grin on his face. It melted her anxiety and she relaxed. "Well, then it is settled we leave after midnight. I suggest we all get rest. We will be running as wolves til we reach Falkreath. I will see you all at dinner." Farkas waited til the rest had left to pull Fenra to him. His lips found hers for a quick kiss.

"I had hoped to see you before dinner." She saw the lust in his eyes and she giggled. Pushing herself back a bit to look at him better.

"Me or all of me?" She loved the sound of his growl as he crushed her against the wall of the Underforge. "Hmmm, someone is frisky today."

"I haven't been able to be with you in almost two weeks, I can't take it anymore." Fenra sighed and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Then what are you waiting for love. We are all alone here." He didn't have to be told twice. With her wrapped around him, Farkas carried her to the bed roll at the back of the Underforge.

OoO

Rin and Vilkas walked out of Whiterun away from prying ears and eyes to talk. They went to bridge that led to Riverwood and stopped. This place use to be theirs when they were younger. Both loved the sound of the rushing water and the chiming of the Nirnroot that grew near the banks of the stream. Vilkas leaned back against the stone wall and waited for Rin to talk. She stared at the fast moving water for a while before the silence got to be too much. She wasn't sure what to say or where to start, but she owed him a explanation.

"Vilkas..." He pushed himself off the wall and stood behind her. His hands resting on her hips as his chin rested on top of her head. He said nothing just waited for her to be ready. "I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Why didn't you let me help? Rin I would have protected you."

"I know, and that was what scared me. They would have killed you Vilkas. The Thalmor...they're monsters. They don't care who they hurt. They would kill their own kin to wipe us off the face of the land. I have never met a more ruthless race."

"Then we would have run. I would have followed you to the ends of Oblivion and beyond. For Mara's sake Rin I asked you to marry me not more than a week before. What else did I have to do to prove my love?" Rin let out a sad sigh and turned around to look at him. Her face was tracked with tears and her lips trembled. Vilkas placed his hand under her chin and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"I couldn't take you from your brother or the Companions."

"Kodlak would have watched over my brother. We would have found a way Rin. I'm sorry you thought you could not confide in me."

"Vilkas, I..."

"Rin it is in the past. I just don't know why you let us think you were dead."

"That was not my intention. The Thalmor did that. They found me in Bravil." Vilkas watched a shadow pass in her eyes. The look was haunted, full of pain. "They already knew who my family was. They sent that letter stating I was dead. After what they did...I couldn't face you.

"What did they do to you?" His voice was soft. Rin shook her head and turned away from him. She walked back the wall of the bridge and stared again into the water. "Rin?"

"I don't...please don't make me, please?" Her shoulders shook and strangled sobs sounded from her. Vilkas felt lost and rage filled him thinking about why she could not face him. He shivered at the thoughts running through his head. The beast in him wanted to find someone to rip apart to ease the pain. All he could do was take her in his arms and let her cry. He wrestled the wolf inside him for control and finally won. With her near him he was much stronger than he had been in years. He did not feel as if he was just half alive anymore. His mate, his love had returned to him. The Gods had answered his prayers and he would not let her slip away from him again.

"Hush, you don't have to think about it again my love. I won't let them ever hurt you again." She continued to sob, clinging to him as if she was about to float away. After what seemed like hours her tears had run dry and her breath started to even out. Vilkas still held her tight to his chest. "I never stopped loving you, nor will I ever. When you go back to join the Stormcloaks, I am going with you. I will not let you face all this alone again."

"Vilkas..." Rin looked him in the eye and gave a smile. All she could see in his eyes was a look of love and devotion. "You would go with me? Leave the Companions, your brother for me?"

"Yes. Farkas has Fenra now and the Companions will be fine without me. I made a promise to you years ago to stay at your side time we go to the hunting grounds. I honor my promises Rin."

"Then my answer to the question you asked me years ago is yes. I should have said it that day, but I was grieving my father. I was a fool. So yes, that is if you still wan\zt me to be your wife."

"I never stopped." Rin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Their lips met slow at first till the kiss deepened and became much more lust filled. Rin had missed this. Vilkas had always been able to take her breath away with his kisses. He broke away from her lips and leaned his forehead against hers. We need to rest before we head out tonight." Rin pouted, but she understood. They had a long journey ahead of them "Your sleeping in my room not Aela's."

"Hmm, don't you still share a room with your brother?" Vilkas shook his head and smiled.

"No, we have our own rooms. He moved his things in with Fenra down in the Harbinger's room. We will have that side all to ourselves." Rin smirked and pulled away from his embrace.

"In that case last one home buys mead for the other for a month." She took off down the road with Vilkas fast on her heels. Rin contemplated using her wind sprint thu'um, but decided against cheating. It was enough to have Vilkas with her again. She have long thought she would never feel alive like she had been with him all those years ago. With him by her side she felt like she could take on the world.

OoO

"The moons are going to be a problem tonight. We will have be extra careful when we go."

"We could always take horses Fenra." Fenra giggled when she saw Farkas shutter at Rin's comment.

"No Rin, it will be faster and easier if we run as wolves. We will just have to stick to the woods." Farkas whispered in Fenra's ear a thank you. "We'd better go soon so we are not caught out when day breaks." The other three nodded and began to strip of their clothing. Rin shuttered at the feel of the cold wind that whipped through Underforge. She hated this part of being a werewolf. She didn't mind being naked per say, but it was not easy when it was frigid outside. Fenra's change came quickly and almost seamlessly. Rin wondered how she could make it look so easy. From what Vilkas told her, Fenra had only been a werewolf a short time. Rin and the twins had been this way for over two decades. It boggled the woman's mind. Fenra turned her head to the rest of her pack and spoke. "Ready?" Three sharp yips told her they were and she dropped down to all fours. All four burst out of the entrance and raced of silently into the night.

Farkas stayed right next to his mate as they ran. The ground under their feet was already covered in frost and crunched as they padded along. If it wasn't for the fact they were too large to be normal wolves, it would have looked to the untrained eye that it was just a wolf pack out for a hunt. A few times they had to hide from guards and travelers on the road. Once in the woods they had only hunters and bears to fear. Every so often Rin would stop and look up into the night sky. The haunting roar of a dragon would echo in the nearly silent forest setting the hairs on her back on end. Vilkas would whine at her softly to get her back on track, but the feeling of dread never went away. She could sense the dragons and she knew full well they could sense her even in this form. Right before dawn they reached their destination. The cave they had changed in before still held clothes for them to dress in.

"At least we don't have to try to explain why there are four people running around naked in a snow storm."

"I try to think ahead Vilkas. The last thing we need is to spend the night in jail for public nakedness." Farkas sighed sadly.

"Some people are just such prudes." Fenra giggled and handed the plain clothes to her lover.

"Well not everyone is as comfortable with seeing you naked as I am. I think we should stock up and rest for the day before we head out. It will take us at least two days to travel there on foot. I don't want us taking any risks. From what Kodlak wrote about these witches, we will not have an easy time of this. Hagravens are nasty at the best of times."

"You seen one before?"

"Yes, and I don't look forward to seeing any again, but I owe Kodlak this. I owe all of you this." Vilkas held up his hands to Fenra and shook his head.

"You owe us nothing Fenra."

"Yes I do. I have a family again after so many years. I have a home and a purpose. It has been a long time." They all dressed quickly and made their way to the inn for their equipment. It did not take the quartet long to dress back into their armor. Fenra was happy to be back in her black leathers and to have her ebony swords at her sides again. She smiled seeing Farkas hug his sword when he thought no one was looking. She had learned early he got angry if people laughed at him or made fun of his easy going nature. He played the fool very well, but she knew he had the brains everyone claimed he didn't. He was the unassuming warrior, making far deadlier than his educated brother. Splitting off into pairs the group went to get supplies and rest.

"See you both at dusk. Don't get into to much trouble." Farkas smirked at his older brother and wrapped his arm around Fenra.

"As long as no one tries to come in our room at the inn there will be no trouble." Fenra sighed and smacked his broad chest.

"We will be fine Vilkas as long as your brother can control himself."

"Good luck with that Fenra. See you later." Farkas waited til he knew his brother and Rin were well out of hearing distance before talking.

"It's good to see him happy again." Fenra's much smaller hand intertwined with his large one as they walked around Falkeath.

"Yes it is. He seems more at peace."

"He has been a miserable prick since she left. Then when we heard she...well I'm just happy to have my brother back."

"I know you said they were mates, but I am still not sure all of what that is."

"I...I'm not really the one you should ask Fen. Vilkas knows more about it than I do. I never paid much attention when it came up."

"It's not important. I'll just ask him later. We need to get the potions and eat, I am starving."

"Lead the way love."


	20. Chapter 20

Fenra could not shake the feeling some thing bad was going to happen. She had, over the years learned to trust her guts when it came to things. It was what kept her alive for over fifty years as a vampire and what helped her raise in rank as a Imperial soldier. Rin had not been happy when she found that little piece of information out. It had began a very heated argument that Vilkas and Farkas had to step in to end. Fenra wanted to tell Rin it had been years ago before the White Gold Concordat and the Empire's fall from grace. She was not yet ready to have the girl know who she was. It would be revealed in time, but for now she let the argument rest. She could hear Vilkas doing his best to calm the girl down, but Rin was letting her rage consume her.

"Love let it go." Rin spun around faster than Vilkas react to and proceeded to snarl at him.

"Let it go? She was a damned Imperial and you want me to let it go? How do I know she isn't trying to lure me into a trap or kill me?"

"Rin your being ridiculous. Fenra is not trying to lure or harm you in any way. She is trying to help save Kodlak's soul from Hircine. By the Gods woman, you have become paranoid." The hurt look on Vilkas's face made Rin's rage die a little. She had spent so many years hiding and running that her trust in people was nearly gone.

"Oh Vilkas...I...by Shor I hate this. I hate the fact they broke me of my trust in people. I just..." Tears began running down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. Vilkas closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Rin, when Fenra first came to us I thought as you did. I hated her, thought she would bring the Companions into ruin. It took me a while to realize that the fault lay in me not her. She saved my brother and Aela. Fought at my side to kill the Silver Hand even after the shitty way I treated her. She is no saint, but she has proven herself to be a trustworthy person. I hope one day you two get a chance to talk. You will find you have a lot in common."

"I doubt that."

"She watched her entire family die Rin. Was taken and tortured by the murderer for years before she escaped."

"Mara's mercy." Rin felt a shiver run through her. This woman had known the same life she had. All of the fear, pain and loathing and yet she seemed to have moved on. Rin prayed she could be as strong, but her rage was so consuming. Fenra stood twenty feet away enveloped in Farkas' arms. She looked so small next to the larger twin, so fragile. In wolf form she was anything but. Rin had to fight turning submissive at the sight. The silver eyes turned her blood to ice in her veins.

"Please love, don't take your hate of them out on her."

"I...Let me apologize to her. Alone if that is alright." Vilkas nodded and went to get his brother. Farkas looked over his shoulder and shot a warning look to Rin before walking off in to the woods with Vilkas. "Fenra I..."

"It's fine Rin. I do understand more than you will ever know."

"Vilkas said your family was murdered and you were taken."

"It was years ago..."

"How old were you?" Fenra sighed, this was not how she wanted this conversation to go down. She had hoped to speak privately with the younger woman.

"Old enough." Rin crossed her arms over her chest and growled. She hated the vague answers almost as much as she hated the Thalmor.

"Why can't I get a straight answer from anyone about you?"

"You want the truth."

"Yes." Fenra sat down on a fallen tree along the road.

"If that is what you want then sit and listen. I will not repeat any of this again." Rin sat next to her and waited quietly. "It was my wedding night. Both myself and the groom loved the night. Our plan was to be married right after sunset when the moons began to rise. All my family save one was in attendance. We had just exited my home to start the ceremony when we heard my sister scream. I watch every single one of my family be torn apart by vampires till there was just myself and Jorsk left alive. The master vampire forced me to watch as he ripped the heart out of the man I loved, then drank that heart dry." Rin's body gave a shutter, but she kept her mouth shut while Fenra continued. "Tark had watched me for months and held his hand till he knew he could take me. My wedding was the perfect since he and his minions did not have to contend with the sun. He turned me, raped me and put me through tortures I will never forget. It took me ten years to escape and another forty to make my way back home."

"Fifty year?"

"As a vampire, twenty as a mortal and now over a month as a werewolf."

"Gods."

"I searched for years for a cure to what I was and no one could help me. I returned home to die, walk into the sun and end it, but I had to lay eyes on my family home one last time. Fate had something else in store for me. I walked right into the path of a giant and was injured. Farkas carried me to Jorrvaskr and after talking to Kodlak he decided to help me become human again. In return I had to help him find a way to free him of Hircine's gift."

"So you are no longer a vampire?"

"No, werewolf blood destroys vampire blood."

"Who was your forebear?"

"I have three actually. Both twins and Aela."

"Why all three?"

"We did not know how much blood I would need since I had been a vampire for so long. I did not want to hurt Farkas by taking to much."

"He really does love you doesn't he?" Fenra smiled and nodded her head.

"I did not think it possible since I was a bloodsucking fiend. He fell in love with me even knowing what I was. He gave me a new life, a second chance."

"He was always the soft sweet one." Rin let the story roll around in her head til something clicked and she let out a gasp. "Wait your..."

"Fenra Darkheather, your cousin."

"My da knew you weren't the one that killed all of the family. He swore that you were still alive somewhere, but all the leads he had led to dead ends. He never gave up hope that one day he would find you."

"Jergen was a fine man from what I hear. When I was taken he was still a boy. He was with your grandfather when the rest of our family died."

"I remember hearing stories about you when I was younger. My father thought of you like a sister."

"I wish I had been around to see him grow into a man, but seeing how you and the twins are I know he did well. So now you know. Do you have anything else to ask me?"

"The vampire who did this to you...is he still alive?"

"I wouldn't say alive, but yes he still wanders."

"When this is over will you try to find him and end it?"

"If it was just me alone yes, but I have Farkas now and the other Companions. Tark will meet his end sooner or later. I will not waste my new life hunting him. I have to move forward." Rin nodded and stared out into the darkening sky. She felt Fenra's hand on her arm and turned back to look into her eyes. "One day you will be able to move on Rin. You are young and the anger is too fresh, but I promise you are not alone anymore. You have us and I know for a fact Vilkas will never let anyone hurt you again."

"It has been so long since I have felt safe. Coming home was the best thing I could have ever done." Fenra smiled and rose to stand. Her hand held out to pull Rin to her feet.

"I know exactly what you mean. I don't care what anyone says, Skyrim is the warmest place in the whole world."

"Once a Nord..."

"Always a Nord." The two women began laughing as the moons rose over head. A small distance away the twins stood in the woods beaming at their mates before going to join them. The group traveled a bit longer before making camp for the night. The snow started falling again lightly blanketing the ground in a fine white fluff. Rin took first watch while the others slept. She went over the last few months and shook her head. What a group they made. Two werewolf twins, a werewolf Dragonborn and a once vampire. She smirked and thought she would not have it any other way.

OoO

Farkas took the next watch. The snow had stopped falling, but the wind had picked up. It made hearing a little bit harder, but he heard the soft sound of footfalls. He let out a soft growl to warn the others. Fenra opened her eyes and met his gaze. She saw him nod his head slightly in the direction of the sound. Her ears pricked up and she slowly moved to retrieve her swords. She motioned to Vilkas to stay put with Rin. He gave a nod, but drew his weapon just in case. Rin set herself behind him ready to strike with her bow. A strong smell of death wafted to them as the winds changed direction. Fenra's stomach turned knowing full well what that smell was. She breathed out the name like a curse.

"Vampires." Farkas stiffened next to her and tightened his grip on his sword.

"How many?"

"Enough." She had not faced any vampires since becoming a werewolf. She was no longer immortal and it did frighten her a bit that she was now easier to kill. "Whatever we do we need to stay together. They like to overwhelm their prey."

"Here they come." Farkas let out a feral snarl as the undead rushed the camp. Rin fired her bow striking one in the eye hoping to drop him, but he kept coming. Vilkas ran forward slicing into the creatures middle cutting him almost in half. Fenra spun slicing with both blades as she went. Farkas stayed at her back to defend her. The smell of death overwhelmed Fenra's senses. Her mind flashed back to her time with Tark and his minions. Anger tore through her blood like fire. They were outnumbered and other than Farkas unarmored. She heard Vilkas scream in pain as one of the vampires raked his back with their sharp nails. Rin turned and caught a sword in her stomach. Time stopped for Fenra then. She saw Farkas charge at the vampire only to have two jump at him and bring him down to the snow. She saw red and let out a loud howl of rage. She remembered pain before all went dark in her mind.

OoO

The feeling of cold hard stone on her back was what woke her. With a groan she tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by a large hand. Her vision was blurred and the smell of blood blocked her sense of smell to tell who was leaning over her. Another voice from the left made her head turn towards them, but still she could not see. Her body felt like it had been ripped apart, all her bones felt broken. Even breathing hurt more than it should have. Exhaustion took over her body and she let her eyes close not caring if she was a prisoner to the vampires or not.

"How is she?" Vilkas' voice broke through Farkas' thoughts. He had watched Fenra turn faster than any other werewolf he had ever witnessed. She tore through the vampires like they were paperdolls. The twins had been able to move Rin out of the way and get her healing potions to stop the bleeding. She would need healing magic, but she was out of immediate danger.

"She tried to get up, but..."

"She'll be alright brother. She just needs rest." Farkas nodded numbly and dropped his gaze back on his love. Rustling from the other side of the cave they were now holed up in. Rin let out a pained groan as she got to her feet. Vilkas rushed to her side and helped her make her way over to where Farkas was watching over their Harbinger.

"Has she come out of it yet?"

"She woke for a moment Rin, but she fell out again."

"How did she do that? One moment she was normal and the next she was like a feral werewolf. I've never seen anyone change that fast."

"I...I can't give you that answer and I'm not sure she can either." Both Vilkas' and Rin's eyes fell on the sleeping Fenra and a shiver went through them. Farkas did not seem to hear their conversation or if he had he did not weigh in. He just wanted his woman to wake up. His brother's hand on his shoulder was not even felt until he shook him a bit.

"Brother get some sleep." The larger man shook his head and shrugged his twin's hand off.

"Not till she wakes up." Vilkas sighed and went to set the fire for the rest of the night before setting himself at the entrance of the cave to keep watch. He prayed for Farkas' sake that Fenra did wake soon. He did not want his brother to go through the pain he himself had gone through at losing Rin.

OoO

A mournful howl woke her from her slumber. Fenra's eyes snapped open and searched for anything familiar. She found she was in a field with the sun shining brightly overhead. The smell of flowers and fresh air surrounded her. She looked down at herself and found she was clothed, but they were not clothes she ever remembered wearing or owning for that matter. She rose to her feet and felt the soft lush grass on her bare toes. She had a great urge to run in the field and never stop. All he pains and worries were gone, but something nagged her in the back of her head. Something was missing and she could not remember what. Another howl sounded much closer to her and she turned to face another werewolf. She saw this one had a bad eye on the one side, but it did not seem to bother the creature at all. It cocked it's head to the side and moved closer. Fenra growled and the wolf stopped holding up it's hands to ward off an attack.

"Fenra." Shock passed over her face and she took a step back.

"Who...wait I know you...Skjor?"

"Must be the eye right?" She could not help herself and hugged the wolf in front of her.

"How are you here? I saw..."

"I'm dead Fenra. This is Hircine's Hunting Grounds." Fenra's eyes went wide and she shook her head violently.

"No...no, I can't be here not yet. Please Gods not yet." Skjor changed back to a more human form and grasped her shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Your not dead, just dreaming."

"Then how am I here?" Skjor laughed and motioned for her to walk with him. They came to a hill and his hand swept in front of them. She saw dozens of werewolves hunting on the plains.

"This is where we go when our kind dies. This is the promise given to us by Hircine. The endless hunt. You it seems are unique among our kind in that you are here now, but aren't dead."

"That still doesn't explain why I am here." A soft chuckle from behind them made Fenra spin on her heels. She growled and bared her teeth at the man who was covered in little more than a loincloth and a deer skull helm.

"Peace my pretty one. We have conversed before. The last time was after you almost bleed to death at the hands of your old kin."

"Hircine."

"You are a clever one Nyphenra. I was so happy when they brought you into the pack. Farkas is a lucky man indeed." Her eyes narrowed at her lover's name coming from the Daedra's lips, but she kept quiet. "You wonder why you are here? Why you are not like the others?"

"Yes." Hircine chuckled again softly and stepped closer to her. His presence unnerved her, but she did not back up. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"It has been so many years since I have seen the likes of you. A strong spirit, born of strife and revenge. It is what kept you alive after Tark killed your family, it kept you going long after your escape. You had all but given up hadn't you?" She gave one short nod and he continued. "Mara might have heard your prayer for something to keep you alive, but I heard something else in your prayers. I heard you silently wish for a way to take revenge on Tark and those like him. He made the gravest mistake making you his equal. It made you stronger than most. He was not just a master vampire, he was a vampire lord. You never tapped into that part of you. He never trained you to use it. It was buried deep within you. You ask why you are stronger and faster than the others in the Circle, that is your answer. You were powerful to begin with. If you had let your thirst grow, if you have embraced the darkest part of you then you could have ruled over your kin."

"I didn't want any of it! I hate them, I want them all to burn for what he did to me, to my family, to Jorsk. I did not want to be a monster!"

"Are you still not a monster?"

"I don't see what I am now as being a monster, no."

"But others who are not like you will."

"Then I do not show that side to the world, just as I did when I was a vampire."

"Your will is stronger than any others I have seen in the mortal world. This is why when you were offered the blood I granted you a boon. A power I have only given to a few in the ages past."

"A boon?"

"Your mind stays in tact when you change, your voice makes the others listen. You are akin to a alpha of a wolf pack, but that is not what you truly are. You are my chosen."

'For what? And if you say to rule here by your side you can forget it. Only one man now holds my heart and I will not be parted from him." Hircine let out a loud rolling peel of laughter before regaining his composure.

"Nothing that mundane my dear lady. What I want is for you to kill as many of the vampires that you can with the powers I have given you. Go and wipe out the Glenmoril witches they have failed me and I wish them gone. Free Kodlak if that is your wish, I do not want him here."

"So all you want is for me to kill the vampires, why?"

"They are a nuisance, a bane on the land. They do not know the thrill of a real hunt."

"So this was the boon you wanted to offer me the last time we met."

"No, that one was to tell you how to cure yourself, but you did not want anything from me. I stayed silent, let you find it on your own." Hircine gazed out over the plains and nodded his approval of his children. "It is time for you to go back before your lover drives himself mad." Skjor stepped forward again and gave Fenra a warm hug.

"Tell Aela I am waiting for her."

"I will. You are very missed at Jorrvaskr Skjor."

"I miss all of you, but this is my place now. I am at peace. Farewell sister." Fenra watched the plains blur and fade around her till she was left alone in the dark. Her body ached and the feeling of cold stone on her back made her realize she was awake. She heard a fire cracking and let her eyes slowly open. She was in a cave. Her head turned and she saw Vilkas and Rin huddled by the fire. Rin looked pale, but alive. Vilkas was no worse for wear, but where was Farkas? She gasped at the memory of him being attacked by two vampires and she bolted upright off the ground. Vilkas and Rin jumped in surprise and rushed to her side.

"Fenra, easy now you have been out for over a day." Rin tried to push her back down, but Fenra was having none of it.

'Farkas! Where is he?" Vilkas caught her around the waist as she tried to scramble to her feet and run out of the cave.

"He went back to the camp to gather our gear." Fenra struggled to break the twin's grip on her, but her body still ached.

"Let me go! I have to to find him! There could be more of them out there!"

"It is daylight out. He will be fine." Fenra let out a ragged breath and slumped into Vilkas. Rin gave him a relieved look and helped him get Fenra back to her bedroll. "Now that your awake I will go and help him. We will return soon." Rin hissed when she moved to put more wood on the fire. Her wound was still not healed all the way even with the help of potions.

"You're still hurt?"

"It's nothing Fenra. The potions are doing their job." Fenra sighed and motioned for Rin to sit next to her.

"Just let me make sure alright." Fenra's hands glowed and moved over the angry red scar. "You're lucky that it wasn't worse."

"They got the far worse than they gave us. Fenra you ripped them all apart."

"I...I don't remember any of it. The last thing I remember was them bringing Farkas to the ground and that was it."

"You let out the loudest roar I have ever heard and then changed mid-leap at a vampire. They didn't get the chance to hurt Farkas before you were on them." Fenra nodded numbly and sat back against the cave wall. Hircine's words came back to her. A cold shiver ran through her body and she let her eyes close again. The sound of crunching snow and the scents carried on the wind told her the twins had returned. Vilkas came into the entrance first followed closely by his brother. Farkas looked around the cave wildly till his gaze fell on Fenra. He pushed passed his brother and took the small woman in his large arms in a crushing hug.

"Too tight love." He chuckled nervously and eased up on his embrace. "I am happy to see you too."

"Fen what happened?"

"I don't remember much. I just remember seeing them attack you and all went red. I...I didn't turn on any of you did I?" Vilkas shook his head and the ice pit in her stomach melted a bit.

"You tore them off of Farkas then turned and ordered us to run. We got Rin and moved away from the main fight and turned back just in time to see you rend all of them limb from limb. When it was over you came over to us and asked if Rin was alright before collapsing.

"Was I wounded?"

"No, all the blood was theirs not yours. When you changed back there wasn't really anything but a few minor scratches."

"I want to see what I did." Farkas let his eyes meet his brother's and shook his head out of her line of view.

"Brother it is her right." A loud angry growl emanated from the larger twin.

"No she does not need to see that." Fenra smiled back at her man knowing he was trying to protect her, but in the end she had to see the damage she had caused. Her hands gently cupped Farkas' face so she could stare into his eyes. His expression was pained. "Fen you don't have to do this."

"I know love, but I need to. I...I could have hurt one of you today. I don't like the fact I can't remember what happened. If I see it, it might just jog my memory." Her eyes pleaded with him to understand. He let out a sigh and took her hand.

"Fine, but I am coming with you." She smiled and nodded once. Farkas gave his brother one last stern look and led Fenra back to their old camp site. The smell of blood was overwhelming. The closer they got the more she could smell the putrid smell of death and decay. Farkas turned to her right before they too close and held her back for a moment. "The sun can't break through the pine trees here so their bodies are still..."

"They did not burn."

"Fen..." She took a deep breath and marched to the clearing. She thought she was prepared for what awaited her, but by the Divines she was wrong. Limbs were scattered around, heads lay discarded from their owners necks. Fenra felt her stomach lurch, but she held it back. Every corpse she walked by had had it's heart ripped out. She let out a nervous giggle and felt Farkas wrap his arms around her. "They would have killed us if not for you." He took a piece of parchment out of his satchel and handed it to her. It was a bit blood stained, but the writing was clear as day.

_**Find Fenra Darkheather no matter the cost. My wayward bride has made a mockery of me for the last time. She killed Calmar and that insult will not go unanswered. She wants to wallow with dogs then I shall make her watch as I rip out their hearts just as I did to her pathetic lover before. She will learn that no one escapes me. She is mine, I made her, I own her and she will bend to my will or I will burn her alive. Find her, bring her to me and whoever is with her.**_

_**Tark**_

"That bastard!"

"Fen he needs to die."

"Yes, love he does, but finding him will be nearly impossible. He is not stupid. Once he realizes his little minions are not coming back he will try something else." She balled up the parchment in her hands and let a fireball spell consume it_**. **_"We need to get to Glenmoril and get this done. I want to get back home...if he hurts any of them I will hunt him down even if it takes the rest of my days." Her body shook violently with anger and all Farkas could do was watch as she threw fireball spells at the dismembered corpses. Her normally calm demeanor was gone, replaced by a rage that he could not even begin to fathom. Once it looked like she had tired herself out he finally took hold of her and let her cry.

"Come on Fen you need to rest some more. We can leave for the cave in the morning." She let him lead her back to the cave where she sat staring into the fire thinking. She could not let the Companions pay the price for her. If anything happened to them she would never forgive herself. She had to send the others back, at least then she knew they would have safety in numbers. She just had to find a way to get them to go back without her. Her eyes focused on the figure across the fire from her and her heart hurt. Farkas was watching her with a lost look on his face. He wanted so badly to take away the pain she was in, but he did not know how. She could not lose him like she had lost Jorsk. Tark would never lay a hand on him, not as long as she drew breath. In the morning she would try to get them to return to Whiterun. Tonight all she wanted was to sleep in Farkas' arms.

**Hi everyone. I know it has been a long time since I last posted an update for this or any of my stories. I want to thank all of you for your patience. I will finish this story I swear as well as my other two. With the release of Dawnguard it has helped get the creative juices flowing again so hopefully it will not take me another month before I post the next chapter. As always thanks for reading and I hope you will stay with me. **

**Raven **


	21. Chapter 21

Rin was first to wake the next morning and found Fenra was gone. She had left a note for them to go home and wait till she returned. Farkas was beside himself and it took both Rin and Vilkas to stop him from storming after her. He could not believe she left them behind after what had happened two nights prior. She wasn't immortal anymore. Even with her werewolf strength and abilities she was no match for a group of vampires. His blood boiled that she could be this foolish. They were closer to the witches' cave then they were to Jorrvaskr and he would be damned if he let the woman he loved face hagravens alone.

"What in Oblivion was she thinking? She is going to get herself killed!" Vilkas cautiously put a hand on his twin's forearm to stop him from walking any further.

"She knows what she is doing Farkas. She wants to keep us safe. Rin is in no shape to fight after the injury she took. We need to get her back to Whiterun."

"You take Rin back I am going after Fen."

"Brother..."

"Don't brother me Vilkas. I am not leaving her out there alone." Vilkas sighed and let go of his brother. He wasn't strong enough to stop him even if he wanted to and he knew it.

"Here then take my rations and some of my potions. If you hurry you should be able to catch up to her before she gets there. You know the woods here, just be careful. Don't let your worry distract you from your surroundings." Farkas gave his brother a warm smile and took off running. The woods turned to rocky hills and winding paths, but he had no problem following her trail. Even though Farkas was a warrior by trade, he was also a master hunter. He had never lost a quarry before and he had no intention of losing one now. He ran as fast as his large frame would carry him praying he got to her before she entered the cave.

OoO

Fenra hated leaving them behind, but she saw no other way to keep them safe. She knew Farkas was going to be furious with her, but his safety was all she cared about. Tark would not take another person from her life. She would free Kodlak from Hircine and then hunt Tark down no matter how long it took. As she made way through the rocky crags keeping to the shadows as much as she could. She had not put her armor back on from the transformation days ago just in case she had to change again. Her plan was to change and take out the whole coven of witches hoping her strength and speed would be enough to catch them off guard. Kodlak had written in depth the habits of the witches. They stayed in separate parts of the cave to work their dark magics, only to come together when they needed more power for their spells. Finding the cave was not hard. She only had to follow the smell of blood and decay.

"Divines they are no better than the vampires. Disgusting creatures." She took a deep breath and began sneaking into the cave. She could hear water dripping and at least one of the hags moving around. A small fire and some torches light the room sparsely. The hag was standing over a decimated corpse picking through the gore covered bones. A shiver ran through Fenra's body and she had to close her eyes for a moment. The sight brought back too many memories. Fenra hoped that the hag was too busy with her meal to notice her change and charge her. The change slowly set over Fenra and she had to grind her teeth to stop any sound from escaping her. She needed the element of surprise to win this and she knew it. If she had stayed a vampire this would have been easier, but now was not the time for hindsight. Once she was back in control of her body she slowly stalked forward keeping her eyes on her prey, but her other senses open just in case.

The hagraven had her back to Fenra so the wolf did not see her give an evil grin. The witch knew she was there and was waiting for the Companion to make the first move. Fenra had made her way within striking distance and readied herself to pounce when she was hit by a ice spike in the shoulder. She let out a yipping scream and fell back to the cave floor.

"You should not have come here wolf. We were warned of your arrival and are well prepared for you." Fenra scampered to her feet and let out a feral growl. She lunged at the hag only to be hit from behind by a fireball. The smell of burn hair filled her nostrils and a pained howl ripped from her throat. Hircine had tricked her. He had warned his followers and now she was going to die in a filthy cave alone. Rage filled her and she raised to her feet again. If she was to die it would be fighting till her last breath. She pushed all thought of Farkas from her mind knowing it would only hurt her more to know he would now be alone.

"You have no clue who I am hag. I will feast on your bones and take your head as a trophy."

"Such strong words from a wounded dog. You are out numbered. There is no hope for you." The one who had hit her with fire laughed behind Fenra. None of them saw the large black figure run at the the fire hag until she gurgled scream echoed in the cave. Fenra did not wait to see who had taken the witch out, she jumped at the one not ten feet from her and ripped at her body with claws and teeth. All that Fenra left of the witch was a grisly mess and her head that was now laying a few feet away. The large black creature made it's way down to the cave floors and whined when Fenra growled at it.

"Farkas?" Stepping into the light Farkas gave her a wolfy grin and she eased her stance. He nuzzled her neck burying his nose in her silky brown fur. He smelled the blood from her wound and the burnt hair. "I should be mad at you for not going home when I ordered you to, but by Shor I am happy to see you." She saw his tail begin to wag.

"How many more?"

"There are at least three more. Kodlak's notes were pretty sparse on their numbers."

"Your hurt so let me draw their attention so you can go for the kill." Fenra gave him a toothy smile and butted her head against his shoulder. Her wounds were healing faster than they ever would have when she was just human, but they still hurt enough to slow her down. Farkas crept into one of the passages with Fenra right behind him. The next hag was ready for one wolf not two and they made short work of her. The next room posed a problem. The hagraven had a few frost spiders with her and it made Farkas' hair stand on end. Fenra pushed passed him and let out a very low rumbling growl. The witch cackled and waved them to try and kill her.

"Afraid of a few spiders wolf. You are not worthy of the gift Lord Hircine bestowed on you." The witch had not noticed there were two wolves hiding in the shadows til it was much to late. Fenra broke left to take out the spiders and Farkas rushed straight to hit the hag to the ground. Fenra yelped as on of the spiders was able to graze her with it's poison spit. The gooey liquid felt like fire in her skin, but she kept running. Standing up on her back legs she swung her arm and sent the first spider flying into the wall with a sickening thud. The second one hissed and jumped at her only to be swatted away to join it's friend slowly sliding down the wall dead. A pained bark from Farkas made her turn and run. The hag had side stepped him and clawed him in his flank.

"Farkas duck!" The larger wolf flattened to the ground and watched the smaller brown blur fly over him into the hag. The witch screamed as the long fangs ripped out her throat. Fenra jumped off the witch's body and spat out the ragged flesh. "One to go."

"Good because they taste terrible." Fenra let out a barking laugh and licked his muzzle.

"Selling ones soul tends to make that happen."

"Remind me never to do that."

"Come on love, I want to go home."

"For Kodlak." She gave him a toothy grin.

"For Kodlak."

OoO

"Do you think he found her?" Rin looked sideways at Vilkas and saw the worried look on his face. They had made it back to Falkreath so Rin could be healed. Now they were at the inn and after sharing a meal they retired to their room.

"Knowing Farkas and how he tracks most defiantly. I am sure they are on their way home as we speak. We might even run into them on the way back." Vilkas sighed and sat back against wall. "You worry about him too much."

"He is my brother and if you remember not the sharpest dagger in the bunch." Rin rolled her eyes and crawled up the bed to sit next to him. She laid her head against his shoulder and took his hand.

"Vilkas were you really that blind?"

"What?"

"Farkas is smarter than most give him credit for. He plays the fool so he does not have to make the hard choices. He also does it for you."

"Rin what are you talking about?" She smiled and crawled up to straddle his lap. Her fingers began running through his hair untangling the coarse strands.

"My father told me that when he found the two of you Farkas was the more outspoken of the two of you. You were very closed off and did not talk to anyone other than your brother. After a while Farkas started acting like he did not understand most things to make you start talking, taking charge. He did that so you would be happy again. You know that right?"

"I...all those times I cursed his idiocy...he was trying to make me look better." Rin leaned forward and kissed the tip of his nose.

"He did it because he loves you. I envy you having such a caring sibling. Being an only child can get lonely."

"You had us and Aela. You were never alone Rin." She leaned back, but stayed sitting on his thighs. Her eyes focused on a knot in the wood behind his head so not to look him in the eye. If she did she feared she would begin to cry. Vilkas sat up from the wall and forced her to look at him. "I now you were alone after you left us, but it doesn't matter now. Your home, your safe and I swear I will do everything to keep you that way." Tears slid down her cheeks, but her mouth was turned upwards into a smile.

"I know you will love, but..."

"No buts, your stuck with me Rin. You are a part of me and I know that I am a part of you. We've both tried to live without the other and it brought nothing but pain. I am tired of feeling like my heart has been torn in half." Rin just nodded and trailed her hand over his rough linen shirt till it landed over his heart. She could feel the steady beat under her fingertips. It brought back memories of nights that the beat had lulled her to sleep.

"My travels will take you away from Jorrvaskr. Are you willing to leave your life behind possibly forever?" Vilkas placed his hands over hers before pulling her closer so his lips could meet hers. The kiss was short, but powerful. Like he was trying to communicate everything he felt in one act. When he finally pulled away Rin was breathless.

"If it means that I can be at your side then yes Rin, I can leave it all behind. The Companions are in good hands with Fenra, as is my brother. I can leave with a clear heart and spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy, keeping you safe. I can't let you walk away again Rin. My heart can't take it."

"Neither can mine. I love you Vilkas and I want you and only you by my side from now until eternity." Rin let out a little squeal as Vilkas quickly grabbed her and rolled himself over her on the bed. His lips crushed hers and his hands gently gripped her waist. He felt her shiver under him making his eyes snap open to meet hers. In her eyes he saw a bit of fear and he pulled back a bit.

"Rin I...I'm sorry. If it is too soon..." She placed her finger on his lips and shook her head.

"It's not. I'm just...I don't want them to ruin this. Make me remember what it is like to be with someone that loves me. I want this, I want you." She reached her hand up to his neck and pulled him back down so their lips could meet. He rolled them back over so she was now on top silently telling her she was the one in control. Rin let her hands roam his chest remapping it to memory. She felt old scars she knew well and some new ones she would have to ask him about later. She pulled his shirt off over his head and threw it to the ground. Her lips left his and followed the path her hands had taken. Ever scar was kissed, worshiped as she went. Vilkas kept his hands on her hips, letting his thumbs trace gentle circles. His head was thrown back as he let out groans at the feel of her lips all over his chest. "Touch me." Her voice was thick with need making him smile.

"As you wish." Rin moaned softly as his calloused hands slide up her skin toward her breasts. He ghosted his touch over her breast band making sure she was comfortable with his touch. When her body arched into his fingers he began to massage her harder. Rin reached her hands behind her and untied the band holding her twin peaks. Once they were free Vilkas sat up and took the left one into his mouth. Rin hissed as his teeth roughly nipped at the pert peak only to sooth it with his tongue. He switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. Rin laced her fingers into his hair to hold him against her chest so he could keep up his sweet torture.

"Vilkas please..."

"Please what love?"

"I want you in me now!" He would have chuckled had she not started pulling at the tie string of his trousers. The low purr she made once she relieved him of his pants and loincloth drove him mad. He could see her eyes shift to yellow and back again as if she was trying desperately to keep the wolf at bay. Rin wanted this to be just them, not their animal side. Vilkas rose up on his elbows and reached out for her face.

"Rin..."

"It use to be easier control the wolf inside." She looked at him and saw his eyes were shift like hers. He was having just as tough a time as she was.

"We never were good at controlling them around each other." She thought back to all their times together and shook her head.

"No we weren't."

"So we can fight them and make this harder or we let go and enjoy it. I vote for enjoying it." Rin felt his hand move into her hair so he could pull her to him. The feeling of skin against skin broke her control. She let out a loud moan and let Vilkas roll them so he was on top. His lips met hers just as their bodies connected. Rin let out a low groan and dug her nails into Vilkas' shoulders. She had forgotten how good it felt to be with him. His movements were slow at first, setting a steady rhythm. The pace was torture to Rin, but she could not bring herself to make him speed up. Every nerve in her body felt like it was on fire. Inside her soul she could hear her wolf whining in contentment. Vilkas broke away from her mouth and left a trail of kisses down her neck. Once he reached the junction of her neck and shoulder he nipped the sensitive flesh there making Rin hiss.

"Don...don't tease." She felt him smirk against her skin and set to pick up the pace of his thrusts. "Oh Gods...Vilkas..." Rin's legs wrapped tightly around his hips. Vilkas raised his head from the crook of her neck and stared into her eyes. He felt her inner walls spasm around his manhood and she let out a scream of ecstasy. The shutters of her body sent him over the edge. Vilkas let out a low growl as he snapped his hips into her one last time. They lay there panting and sated, neither wanting to move right away.

Rin let her legs fall back to the bed and her arms lazily wrapped around his shoulders. Vilkas lay his head on her chest and listened to her slowing heart beat.

"Rin?"

"Hmmm?"

"I didn't..." Rin looked down at him and saw guilt in his eyes. She gave him a soft smile while her fingers ran through his sweat soaked hair.

"You didn't hurt me Vilkas. You were wonderful." Vilkas grinned and slowly crawled up to kiss her again. "I love you."

"And I you." Rin let out a contented sigh and snuggled her body next to his. "Night love." Vilkas was greeted by soft breathing as his answer. He let out a light chuckle and pulled the furs over their bodies. He was still worried about his brother and Fenra, but nothing could take the feeling of completeness he had at this moment. He had his love back in his arms. For now that was all he needed.

OoO

Morning came and Vilkas stirred in the rented bed. He groaned and stretched his arms only to find he was alone. He shot up in the bed and scanned the room for Rin, but she was nowhere to be found. His eyes caught sight of their packs sitting on the floor next to the dresser and her armor was still there. Letting out a relieved sigh he swung his legs over side of the bed. He heard the door open and his head shot up. He suddenly realized he was still naked and quickly grabbed the furs to cover himself.

"I was hoping to be back before you woke up." Vilkas grinned seeing Rin standing in the doorway. "I brought you breakfast." She pulled her hands from behind her back and produced two sweetrolls.

"You remembered."

"Of course I did. I remember stealing them from the cooling rake in Jorrvaskr. You, me and Farkas use to burn our tongues in the hot icing. When Tilma would find us groaning from stomach aches, faces covered in frosting..."

"We were mischievous pups."

"Yes we were." She sat next to him and took a bit of her roll. "This is not as good as Tilma's." Vilkas laughed and wrapped his arm around Rin.

"I don't think we will ever find anyone who makes them as well as she does." Rin nodded and finished her sweetroll. Vilkas got up and dressed for the journey back home. Rin followed suite and let him help her with her chestplate. Her wound was healed, but it was still a bit sore. "I think we should rent some horses. I want to get you back as soon as I can so you can rest more."

"I'll be fine in a few days Vilkas. This is not the worst injury I have ever had. Though I do not fancy fighting vampires again. I'd rather face a bloody troll."

"I have a bad feeling this will not be the last time we see them. This Tark the Unholy, he wants Fenra and I fear he will not stop until we kill him."

"He'd be foolish to attack a pack of werewolves. I know our numbers are down to just five, but I am sure we can stop him." Vilkas shook his head. He was not as sure of their chances against a coven of vampires. "Have you forgotten that you have the Dragonborn on your side?"

"No, but..."

"No buts Vilkas. They will not hurt our shield sister." A sharp knock on their room door made both of them jump. "Yes?" The innkeeper's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"There are two people here looking for the Companions. Said they will meet you at the table in the corner." Vilkas gave Rin a side glance and pulled his small dagger from his pack and placed it on his belt for easy access.

"We will be out to meet them shortly." The shuffle of footsteps told them that the innkeeper had walked away. Rin fastened her belt and opted for her war axes over her greatsword just in case. The inn was too small for such a large weapon if those people waiting wanted a fight. They left the rest of their gear in the room and made their way to the dining area of the inn. The corner table was encased in shadow, but they could make out the silhouettes of two people. Vilkas stayed in front of Rin and walked with an air of confidence. He stopped just shy of the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You seek the Companions?" The smaller of the two shadows spoke up.

"Yes, we do." Vilkas raised an eyebrow at the sound of the voice. "You see we have these hagraven heads and don't know what to do with them."

"Fenra?" The woman come out of the shadows and smiled. Vilkas and Rin hugged her and then Farkas after. "You did it?"

"They are all dead." Rin noticed a long set of blood marks on Fenra's shirt and she winced.

"Looks like they gave a good as they got."

"They got a few hits in, but could not stand against a very angry set of wolves. We should get on the road while we have day light. I want to be home before sunset."

"As you wish Harbinger." Fenra smacked Vilkas' shoulder.

"Vilkas when we are not in front of the whelps please do not call me Harbinger. It is Fenra, plain and simple got it." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

"Alright Fenra, shall we then?" Rin went back to their room and got their packs and met the three outside the inn. The cold wind whipped around them as the made their way home. Fenra would plan how they handle freeing Kodlak once they were back in Whiterun. Ysgramor's Tomb was a far, frozen hike from Whiterun. A lot of things had to be planned to protect those going and those staying. Fenra suddenly cursed being the Harbinger, because if she did not make the right decisions she knew people would die. The long walk home gave her plenty of time to think.

**Just thought Rin and Vilkas needed some loving. To all my readers thanks again for your favorites, follows and reviews. You all keep me going with this story.**

**Raven**


	22. Chapter 22

The last few days had been spent trying to find a way to honor Kodlak's final wish and how to keep the Companions safe. Fenra had mulled over every option and weighed them against each other. Her final recourse was to ask Vignar for his opinion and his wisdom is matters such as these. She had left in the morning to make the short walk to Dragonsreach. The morning air was crisp and the sun had just started to peak over the city walls. She had forgotten how beautiful the sunrise truly was. During the day her fear of Tark showing up in Whiterun was lessened, but at night she was a bundle of nerves. More than once she woke screaming at a nightmare. They left her shaking and it took Farkas hours to convince her they all were safe. She hated it. Hated being afraid, hated Tark for making her this way. She had to end it, but had no idea how. With a heavy sigh she entered the castle and made her way to the throne at the back of the main hall. Vignar sat on the throne, but looked fast asleep. She smiled and walked over to gently place a hand on the old man's shoulder. She chuckled as he snorted awake.

"Who...oh Fenra, it's you. Don't sneak up on a old man like that girl. You're liable to kill me."

"Sorry old friend. I wanted to get to you before you got caught up in whatever problems will be brought to you today by the people of Whiterun." He must have seen the lost look on her face because his harsh expression softened.

"You look horrible."

"I'm not sleeping very well. The fear Tark will attack here to get to me is making most tasks difficult." Fenra sat down at the foot of his throne and let out a tired sigh. "Poor Farkas is beside himself since I have woken up screaming these past few nights. I haven't told him that my nightmares have him dying just like Jorsk. I can't shake the sight of him laying dead at my feet. His eyes staring at me...I fear I will go mad if this continues."

"What are you worrying about?"

"When we were traveling to the Glenmoril coven we were attacked by vampires. Tark had sent them to find me. He wants me back alive, but the others...he wants me to suffer. It would give him great pleasure to do to Farkas what he did to Jorsk."

"Farkas is far stronger than Jorsk ever was. His wolf blood makes him a far deadlier opponent. From what Rin has told me you are the deadliest of them when changed."

"She told you what happened?" Vignar rose from his seat and offered his hands to her. She smiled and took them letting the older man lift her off the floor.

"She said she had never seen anything like it, neither had the boys. You don't remember what happened?"

"Only bits and pieces. Mostly all I saw was red. I attacked anything that smelled like death. My hatred of them drove me. I had to protect my family no matter what."

"And protect them you did. If you are afraid to leave Jorrvaskr without the Circle there to defend it, I do have a solution."

"That being?"

"I asked Ulfric for more soldiers to guard the hall. He owes Rin much for her help in his endeavor to take back Skyrim. Some of his men...well lets just say they are like you and the Circle. He normally has them hitting Imperial camps. Says it makes it look like wild animals ran through the camps, not soldiers."

"He has his own band of werewolves?"

"Ulfric knows how to utilize what he has. These men are no less loyal to him as his other soldiers. They hate the Thalmor and high elves in general."

"I want to meet them first to see if I can trust them with my family. I will not leave the Companions to a bunch of savages that might turn on them." Vignar chuckled and led her to a side room of the castle. There stood a group of men. Fenra could not believe she had not smelled the scent of wolf in the hall when she walked in. She must have been exhausted to miss that. The men turned from their conversation and stared at her like she was a piece of meat. She let out a low growl and stared them down seeing who was their leader. The largest man held her gaze, while the others looked away.

"You did not tell us you had a feisty shewolf in town Vignar."

"This is Fenra, Harbinger of the Companions."

"Well met. I am Varg and this is my pack." Fenra bowed her head, but never took her eyes off of Varg. She thought Farkas was a mountain of a man, but Varg made him look average.

"I would ask a favor of you and your men Varg." He smiled at her with a very wolfish grin. She could just guess what he was thinking. She hoped he did not push her to far or he would find himself castrated. She had a mate and was interested in having some horny mongrel panting after her.

"Depends on the favor and what we get out of it."

"I would like you and your men to guard Jorrvaskr while myself and the other senior Companions are away. I will pay you far more than most people would for this job."

"We talking gold..." Varg took a step forward and wiggled his brow. "or something more personal." Fenra glared at the man and let her eyes shift to silver. That backed Varg off. The confusion on his face was clear. "What the hell?"

"Never seen one of our kind with silver eyes?"

"No."

"Hmm. You will be paid in gold and nothing more."

"Your loss." A low menacing growl sounded from behind Fenra and she smiled. Farkas stood in the shadows baring his teeth at the warrior.

"As you can see I have a mate and it would be best not to make him angry or me for that matter. I am offering you fine pay for a easy task, take it or leave it." Varg mulled it over in his head and nodded.

"Alright Companion, what are the details?"

"You and your men will guard Jorrvaskr from dusk until dawn. There is a veiled threat over our heads from a group of vampires. My mate and myself have no worries since our blood is immune to their bite, but most of my family are not like us. I would not be asking for outside help, but we have a task that is taking both of us out of Whiterun. I am asking that you keep my friends safe. If anything comes near my home smelling of the grave and death, kill it."

"How many vampires?"

"I don't know, but your men look strong and capable." Varg nodded, but he did not take his eyes off of the shadow that was Farkas. To Fenra it looked like he was sizing her mate up. "Come to Jorrvaskr so I can give you a walk through of the hall. I also want you to meet the man I am leaving in charge while I am gone."

"We will come by after sunset."

"Till then." Fenra walked up to Farkas and put her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him, standing up on her toes and kissed him sweetly. "Hello my love." His face softened, but his eyes remained trailed on Varg.

"Who are they?"

"They are werewolves that are loyal to Ulfric Stormcloak. Vignar thinks they would be useful to guard Jorrvaskr while we are gone."

"I don't trust that big one." Fenra tried not to giggle at the jealous tone of her love's voice. Varg and his men walked by them as the stood in the archway. Farkas let out a low rumbling growl as Varg looked Fenra up and down. Varg stopped walking and growled back.

"Farkas, stop it."

"Looks like someone is submissive to his mate." Varg's men laughed making Fenra's blood boil. She was thankful for Vignar's intervention or it would have turned ugly very soon. She could see the shift of color in all the men's eyes. She and Farkas were very out numbered.

"Varg take your men out of my keep before this turns into a fight. I don't want to have to explain to Ulfric why his men are now fur rugs."

"We're going old man. Just having a bit of fun with a fellow moon child." Ferna waited for them all to leave before she even tried to move.

"Don't take them seriously lad, they are just trying to mark territory. Can't blame them for looking at Fenra, she is very beautiful." A slight blush came to the woman's cheeks.

"Vignar you have not changed at all, have you?"

"No dear I haven't. Varg will back off, he just likes to see how far he can push things."

"Hopefully this will work. Thank you Vignar. I will let you know when we are leaving." Fenra took Farkas' arm as they walked out of Dragonsreach. Fenra stopped just as they reached the stairs heading down to the city. She marveled at the peacefulness of the sight in front of her. People bustled around the town the Gildergreen was full of leaves again. She had heard they had Rin to thank for that. The damage from the battle was slowly being fixed and life was returning to normal. If she had not been through all that she had, she could have swore nothing had changed since she was a young woman.

"Fen?" The soft gruff voice of her mate woke her from her daydream.

"Just remembering. Whiterun has not really changed much in the fifty years I have been gone. Even the main families are still here, just now they hate each other. Seeing all of this reminds me why I wanted to be human again. I have lived many places, but this is my home." She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I thank Mara everyday for you, for this."

"Fen..." She could see him shift his weight uncomfortably. Her hand moved up to cup his stubble covered cheek and her closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I want...when we go to the tomb I want to be cured. I want to go to Sovngarde when I die."

"And your afraid I won't love you if I decide to stay a werewolf, am I right?" He nodded and hung his head. Fenra shook her head and moved her hand to lift his chin. "Farkas I will love you til the day I die and beyond. I don't care if your a werewolf or just a man. I haven't decided what I want to do yet. I just know I want to be with you and our family. As far I as can tell if does not matter how long the witches' head sit before they are used. If I decide down the road to be just human again I will return and cleanse myself of the wolf spirit. I know both you and Vilkas want to be free, I can't blame you for that. Not after all I have been through." She gently kissed his lips and felt him smile against hers. "Now my love we have much to do before we leave."

"Who are you going to leave in charge?"

"Athis I think, but I will have Eorlund be the go between for him and Varg's men. I don't think they like elves much."

"I thought you didn't either."

"I don't mind most elves. The Thalmor, Falmer and Tark can all go straight to Oblivion. Athis is a friend and fellow shield brother."

"Plus he has been there longer than the others and he seems to be able to keep the peace."

"I have to put the fear of death into Njada. I don't want her to make everyone's life miserable while we are gone. I swear she gets nastier everyday."

"She just needs to get laid." Fenra shot Farkas a horrified look before she started walking towards Jorrvaskr.

"I did not need that picture in my head love." The people of Whiterun turned and stared as Farkas' rolling laughter echoed off the walls of the city. "Stop laughing you big oaf and let's go."

OoO

Vilkas had finished his packing and went to find where Rin had run off to. He had already searched all of the hall and the sleeping quarters, but she was nowhere in sight. Since they had shared the night in Falkreath she had not left his side or his bed. It felt like old times again with her here. Even with Skjor and Kodlak gone, Jorrvaskr seemed more like home.

"Vilkas?"

"Aela, sorry what did you need?"

"Nothing, just making sure you were alright. You looked deep in thought."

"I was looking for Rin." The huntress let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Last I saw her she was up at the forge with her uncle. She was fixing her armor."

"I forgot she knew how to do that. Eorlund put a hammer in her hand when she was five I think. I think he wanted to keep the forge in the family, but his sons had no interest."

"From what she told me both of his sons are fighting with the Stormcloaks against the Empire. Who knows when they will return or if they will return." Both shared a look and decided to change the subject. "Are you going through with...?"

"Yes, I think Farkas is too. We both want to go to Sovngarde." Aela nodded and looked away from her shield brother. "Aela..."

"You don't have to say anything Vilkas. I know how you both feel. It's just...we have lost so much, Skjor, Kodlak. I just don't to lose the rest of you too." Vilkas sighed and pulled the huntress into a hug. He felt her shake in his embrace.

"Aela, you will not lose us. We will always be family no matter if you are still a werewolf and we are not." The red haired woman took in a shaky breath and nodded against her friend's shoulder. The sound of laughter coming down the hall made Aela break away from Vilkas. Farkas and Fenra stopped at the end of the hall as Aela retreated to her room. Ferna had caught the sight of the woman wiping tears away and the salt smell of tears. Vilkas motioned with his head for Fenra to go talk to the huntress and she gave a sharp nod in response.

"Farkas go check your packs and armor. I will find you for dinner."

"Alright." Vilkas made his way to where his brother was standing. "What's going on?"

"Aela thinks we will no longer be family if we cleanse ourselves."

"But that's not true. She will always be our shield sibling." Vilkas nodded and pushed his brother toward the stairs. "Fen wants me to get my packs together."

"It can wait. Come with me so we can get out armor from the old man." The twins made their way out of the main hall and took the short walk up to the Skyforge. The sound of hammering rung in the air, as well as a few well placed curses. Farkas raised his brow and Vilkas began to laugh. As the crested the top of the stairs they saw Rin standing at the forge trying to fix the mistake she had made trying to make herself a new set of war axes. Eorlund stood off to the side trying very hard not to fall over from laughter as she growled at the bent metal.

"Growling at the metal won't fix your mistakes lass, your trying to temper it too fast. Steel is forgiving, but not is you don't let it heat properly." Rin shot her great uncle a withering look and snarled.

"Well just don't stand there and laugh, help me fix it." Eorlund shook his head and laughed harder.

"No girl, you made the mistake, you fix it. I will be back later." Rin groaned and threw the hot twisted metal aside.

"Oblivion take you!" She caught the smell of the twins and growled deeply. "If you two came to gawk I swear by Shor I will kick both of your asses."

"No love, I came to find you that is all." Vilkas had his hands up in surrender. Farkas sighed and went to retrieve the twisted steel.

"Move Rin. I'll fix the damned thing." The smaller twin looked confused.

"Since when do you know how to make axes or smith anything?" The larger twin gave his brother I wry look as he set the steel into the fire.

"I'm not going to be able to fight bandits forever Vilkas. I needed something to do once I retire. Eorlund needed help one day and I picked up things as I went along."

"But you have him fix your armor all the time."

"Oh that. That's just me being lazy." Rin giggled and leaned her arm on Vilkas' shoulder while she watched the larger twin fix the mess she had made of the steel. The sound of a hammer banging and the hiss of steel being tempered filled the air. Rin watched her lover's expression and nudged his ear with her elbow.

"So what skill will you take up when you have to give up fighting Vilkas?"

"I...never really thought about it Rin. This is all I know."

"Other than reading and battle what interests you?"

"Fishing, hunting, the simple things in life."

"Sell the fish at the inns, the pelts to the armorers and shopkeeps. A good living."

"Too boring for you Dragonborn?"

"Please don't call me that and no...it sounds perfect to me." Farkas cleared his throat and tried not too look ill from the lovey dovey way his brother and Rin were looking at each other.

"Here, you just have to sharpen it." Rin looked the ax over and found it to be very well made.

"I am impressed Farkas. Uncle Eorlund might have to worry." The large man shrugged and went back to the forge.

"You need two of them right?"

"Farkas you don't have to..."

"It's fine Rin. Gives me something to do while Fenra is talking to Aela."

"I thought you had to pack brother?"

"I can do that later. We need to be at our best when we go. Your old axes are almost worthless."

"I've had them since coming back to Skyrim. They have killed dragons, bandits, bears and Gods know what else. I think I will keep them if for nothing else but sentimental reasons." The rest of the afternoon was spent fixing armor and making sure their weapons were in working order. By the time Fenra came to find them they had most of it done. She found Eorlund leaning against one of the rocks that lined the forge. She quietly stepped next to the older man and smiled.

"Did the kids steal your forge?" Eorlund chuckled and nodded.

"Rin use to help me out up here before...well the lass is a bit rusty. I have been training Farkas to take over when this old body of mine has had enough. The boy has a talent for it and since my sons are busy fighting for Ulfric, it looks like the Skyforge will be without a Grey-Mane running it in a few years."

"I think it will be more than a few years. You look like a man half your age."

"This coming from a woman who looks like a maiden when she should be nearly as old as I am."

"It's not my fault I am still young and beautiful."

"You really haven't changed at all have you?"

"Not one bit, just a lot older and a little bit wiser. Vignar told you about Varg and his men."

"Aye, I will keep them in line."

"I know you will old friend. I have left Athis in charge. He knows to relay the orders to you first just in case these mongrels hate all elves. I would prefer not to have to hunt down a whole pack for hurting my family."

"They are rowdy not stupid. They would not defy Vignar or Rin. She is a high ranking officer in the Jarl's army. Only Stonefist is higher than her now."

"Just like her father. Jergen would have been proud of her."

"Aye and he would have been proud of you as well lass. Your cousin never gave up on you."

"I miss him, I miss all of them, but being a Companion, having this family, it is all I need."

"It is good to have you back Fenra."

"It is so good to be back. Tomorrow we leave at daybreak. With luck we can make it to Windhelm by night fall of the second day. I hate leaving knowing Tark is out there. If he comes here I at least know that Varg and his men can fend off his minions. Tark is a coward and won't get his hands dirty unless forced to."

"He will get his lass. If it is by you or someone else. Be happy with what you have now. Protect it, cherish it and never forget how quickly it can be taken away." Fenra watched the twins and Rin acting like children at play and smiled. She would not forget the price she paid to have this life now. The lives lost only fueled her to stop evils like Tark from hurting another family, another young woman. Reluctantly she called to the three telling it was time for dinner. The five would have to leave right as the sun began to rise in the morning. It took her a while to figure out were they would stop to rest along the way. She wanted them to stay in towns or inns, not out in the wilderness. She would not have a repeat of the attack that nearly cost them both Rin and Farkas.

OoO

Ferna had prayed for a night without dreams, but it seems her prayers were far from being answered. She hated these dreams. They always ended the same with Farkas facing the same fate as Jorsk. This dream was a bit different though. It was as if she was watching herself from afar. The scene played out in front of her making her feel ill. She saw that one by one her friends fall. Tark saved Farkas for last, but before she was forced to watch her love die the dream faded into mist. She felt a chill run up her spine before she heard the sound of padded footfalls behind her. She spun to find herself face to face with the large wolf she had seen right before Skjor died.

"Don't worry my shewolf, he will not harm you." Her anger bristled at the sound of the Daedric Lord's voice.

"You bastard!"

"Now is that anyway to talk to a god, you should hold your temper better."

"You warned the witches we were coming. You lied to me."

"I must admit that I did, but I was testing you. If you had died then I would know you were not worth the gift you were given. I did not foresee your mate coming to your rescue. He is a strong one."

"He also doesn't listen very well. I told them all to go back home."

"A wolf does not let it's mate face danger alone. A hunter never goes out with out their faithful hound. You will never be alone again Fenra."

"Why are you doing this? Why help me or guide me? What do you want from me?" Hircine motioned for her to sit at a table that appeared out of thin air. She did, but was not pleased to do so.

"You ask what I want? I have waited years for you to come back to Skyrim. I was denied you over fifty years ago when your father sent you to Solitude. You were to become one of the Circle had you joined the Companions back then. I hate that my brother's followers got to you first."

"Your brother?"

"Molag Bal, father of the vampires. His way of hunting is...well let's just say we differ in our methods. I do not wish to pass my gift to everyone."

"So your helping me is a way to get back at your brother?"

"No, my granting you the powers you have is a way to right a wrong. This Tark the Unholy, he has made it a game hunting and hurting my children. He thinks himself a god in his own right and he must be punished. I thought since you too want him dead we would help each other out."

"If I can kill him then what?"

"You live out your life with your mate."

"If I decide to cleanse myself of the wolf inside of me, what will happen?"

"Then you will be free of both the blood thirst and the call of the hunt. I would suggest waiting til Tark is dead though. Wouldn't want you to have to go through all that nasty business again."

"No, I don't want to ever have to go through that again." Hircine grinned and handed her a ring. "What is this?"

"It will help you control the rage and have a clearer mind. If and when you decide to end your time as one of my children I only ask you return it to me."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. It could always end the same way as your dreams, but I have faith you are much stronger than you believe." The mist faded and Fenra woke to find herself in her room with Farkas nestled in bed behind her. She moved her hands from under the furs and found Hircine's ring on her right hand. A small smile graced her lips and for the first time in days she felt she had a chance of ending Tark. She felt Farkas tighten his embrace on her and she sighed contently.

"Fen?"

"It's alright love, no nightmare this time."

"Then why are you awake?"

"Just running all the things I have to do before we leave in the morning." She felt his hands reach for hers and she let out a content sigh.

"You worry too much."

"Someone has to. I am responsible for all of you, if something happens..."

"We all know the dangers of our lifestyle love, look at Rin. She's the Dragonborn for Shor's sake. Vilkas and I have had a blade in our hand since the first day we came to Jorrvaskr. Aela, her mother was a Companion before her. We know that life can end at any moment, but chose to not let it make us afraid. Kodlak chose you for a reason and we all trust you. If Tark attacks we will be ready for him. Please don't drive yourself crazy over what might happen."

"He wouldn't even have his sights on any of you if it weren't for me."

"Do you regret coming home?" She shook her head and gazed up into his icy eyes.

"If I had not come home when I did I would not have you in my life. I do not regret coming home and I will never ever regret loving you."

"We'll get through this Fen. He will wish he had never laid eyes on you." The fierceness of that statement made Fenra shiver. She knew full well the power Farkas possessed when he changed. She had seen what he did to the Silverhand all those months ago back a Dustman's Cairn. Then he had only been a fellow warrior, now she knew he would fight to the death for her.

"Can...can we just not talk about him right now?"

"What do you want to do then?" She gave him a wicked smile and ran her hands down his chest to his stomach. Her fingertips stopped just shy of his waist line. "I think I get the idea."

"I told you you were smarter than anyone gives you credit for."

"Sure you don't want someone like Varg?" Fenra glared at him and bared her teeth. "Just checking love, no need to snarl at me."

"Varg is an ass." The grin that formed on Farkas' lips made expression soften. She loved when he genuinely smiled. His normally hard face looked so much more inviting. "You are much more handsome by the way."

"Really?"

"Do you doubt me?"

"Never."

"Good, now take off those clothes. We have a few hours til morning and I want to spend them entwined with you."

OoO

Morning came to soon for Farkas. He did not want to wake Fenra since she looked so peaceful laying across his chest. Tilma had made them a large breakfast and had all their packs brought up to the hall. Varg and his men were waiting for them as they exited Jorvaskr.

"Jarl Vignar said we could stay here in the hall til you return."

"You may. Here is half of your pay up front and the other half will be give to you upon our return."

"If you don't return?"

"Eorlund has been given instructions on what you are owed should we not survive. One way or another you will get paid. I thank you again for watching over my family."

"You call that Dunmer family?"

"Not all elves are like the Thalmor. Athis is my shield sibling, my brother in every sense of the word. I ask you treat him with the respect that you would show to a Nord."

"You ask a lot Harbinger."

"I know, but I expect it to be done. As one pack leader to another, I ask you treat all of the remaining Companions with respect."

"Hard to do when you have Imperials and elves in your ranks. Neither races are worthy." Rin had heard enough. She hated the Thalmor, but did not hold the other elven races or the Imperials responsible for what happened to her.

"Varg, that is enough! You will do what Fenra asked or I swear I will have Ulfric make your pack patrol the swamps for the next year. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes...yes Stormblade."

"Good, now we are leaving and I if I hear you treated any of the Companions badly I will personally make sure you will never be welcome in Skyrim again." The large Nord nodded as did his men. Fenra gave one last look to Jorrvaskr. She said a silent prayer for the Gods to protect the souls in Whiterun before her feet began to move. Aela put her hand on Fenra's back and gave her a small push forward.

"They will be alright Fenra. Trust in their skills."

"I do."

"Then stop worrying. We have a long way to go and need to have all our senses sharp."

"Your right. Let's get to the stables. We need to cover as much ground as we can." She heard Farkas grumble behind her, but she paid him no mind. The five came to the stables and found their horses tacked and ready. Shadowwalker snorted and nudged Fenra as she went to his side to step up into the saddle. "Easy boy, I know, I know. I've missed you too." From behind her she heard Farkas curse and Vilkas try to help him up onto his horse.

"Why can't we just turn and run?"

"It is too far a journey to make like that. Too much could go wrong with five of us changed. We need to save our energy, from what I have read about the tomb there is more there than just interned Companions."

"What?"

"We will be tested to prove we should be there."

"So we have to fight. Good."

"I thought you would like that." Once they all were up on their horses they took off to the north. They made good time to Ivarstead and stayed the night, only to move out again come dawn. The trip to Windhelm was gratefully uneventful. Windhelm was on of the few places in Skyrim Fenra had never been to, Markarth being the other. The city was much larger than she imagined. The winding streets were lined with rough stone and the wind was far colder than it had been in the south. Rin led them through the city to the merchants so they could buy more supplies.

"I have a house here, but it is in serious need of repair." All of the Companions turned and stared at Rin.

"Just how long have you been back in Skyrim anyway?" Rin winced not wanting to answer Aela's question.

"Half a year maybe. Days run into each other after a while. I spent most of the time between here and High Hrothgar. I was given permission to buy a house here after I solved a murder. Unfortunately the house I bought turned out to be the house that the murder took place in. I haven't had the time to have someone come in a clean the mess in there up."

"So where do you stay when you are here?" She could feel Vilkas' gaze on her and it made her shiver a bit.

"I normally stay at Candlehearth Hall, the inn here. With the war they don't see much in the way of travelers so there should be enough rooms for us."

"How's the food?"

"The food is good Farkas. Nils makes a very tasty stew."

"Good I'm starving." Rin chuckled and led them all back to the inn just inside the city gates. After a filling meal and a few tankards of mead they all retired to their rooms. Aela roomed alone at her request while the others went with their respective mates. Fenra was happy to be out of her armor and sleeping in a nice warm bed. The weather in Windhelm left her chilled to the bone. It was times like these she cursed her Imperial blood. If she had been all Nord the cold would not be as much of a problem. "Your shivering again."

"It's cold here."

"I keep forgetting your not all Nord."

"Damned Imperial blood, my mother hated the cold too. That's why we settled in Whiterun. It was not as harsh there."

"Come here." She gave Farkas a playful look, but made no move toward him.

"Why?"

"I'm tired of seeing you shiver. It has been a long ride here and you look exhausted. We need sleep." She knew he was right, the next morning they would head to Ysgramor's tomb. Fenra could not shake her fear even with Farkas' arms around her while they slept. She looked down at the ring Hircine had given her and hoped it would bring her luck. The bag with the witches' heads lay on the floor in the corner . She gave it one last glance before turning over and curling into her lover's chest. Sleep claimed her quickly and morning would come all too soon.


	23. Chapter 23

The trek to Ysgramor's tomb was not as bad as Fenra had thought it would be. The fur cloak Farkas had purchased for her in Windhelm kept out most of the chill that wind blew around them. The tomb sat next to an inlet off of the sea. The heavy ax was now strapped to her back as they made their way down the shore line. All of them stopped as the burial mound came into view. Vilkas was the most somber of them as they got closer to the tomb. Rin and he had talked about it in the privacy of their room the night before, but she knew the guilt was still weighing heavily over him. He had given into his thirst for vengeance against the Silver Hand. Rin sighed and felt Fenra and Aela's hand pat her forearms. The Harbinger gave the younger woman a sympathetic look and made her way to walk side by side with the smaller twin while the huntress stayed back with her friend.

"Vilkas?"

"Hmm?"

"You know full well Kodlak would never blame you for what you did. The Silver Hand had to be stopped." Vilkas nodded sharply, but his face still showed guilt.

"I still went against the lessons Kodlak taught me in seeking revenge."

"You're only human Vilkas. After all the Silver Hand had done, what Calmar had done to you and your brother, I would have done far worse than you did if it was me this happened to." Vilkas' eyes slid at look at Fenra's face. He saw the shadow in her eyes and knew she was thinking about Tark and her family. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze. Farkas was the first to make it to the mound. He held out his hand to help Fenra traverse the steep icy stone. Aela moved gracefully along the slick rock to the top and waited. Rin and Vilkas climbed their way up to meet them and the five walked slowly down the twisting steps. The door was covered in ice as well from all the years of sea spray splashing on it. Vilkas growled and slammed his fist on the thick ice

"That ice must be at least a foot thick. How do we get through it?" Farkas pulled his greatsword off his back and readied it to swing.

"We could chip it away with our weapons." Fenra shook her head and placed her gloved hand on the ice.

"You will wreck your blade before this ice gives. We need to use fire to melt it away." Rin smirked and stepped closer to the door.

"Everyone back up the stairs. I don't want to burn any of you."

"Rin?"

"Dragonborn remember. Fire breath is one of the first shouts I learned. Now move so we can get this show going." Vilkas scrambled up the stairs and waited with Farkas, Fenra, and Aela for Rin to do whatever she was planning. Rin Put herself against the far wall and took a deep breath. "**YOL TOOR SHUL!**" Fire shot from her lips and filled the empty space in front of the door. The flames licked it's way up the ice and quickly melted it away. Her four companions stared in wonder as she repeated the shout till all the ice was now a puddle in front of the now clear door. "Okay the fire is gone, it is safe to come down." Fenra was the first to find her voice.

"Remind me never to get in s shouting match with you." Rin giggled at the wide eyed looks of her friends.

"Just worry if I speak dragon. It doesn't work with any other language."

"I will keep that in mind. Vilkas would you like to do the honors of opening the door." The smaller twin pushed on the ancient door and felt it swing open. The short tunnel to the entrance chamber was pitch black. Fenra called a ball of magelight into her hand and held it up so the others would be able to see where they were going. She felt Farkas' hand on the small of her back as they walked. Once the ground leveled out they found themselves in a room with a very large statue of a man in full armor. "I am guessing that is Ysgramor."

"Aye, see the space in the statues hands, that's where Wuuthrad goes. Kodlak's journel said it will open the way into the main burial rooms."

"Who would like to do the honors of opening the way then?" Fenra did not feel right to be the one, but the others all shook their heads and took a step back. "Guess it's me." She reached behind her back and pulled the heavy ax from it's bindings. It was times like this she wished for her vamperic strength back. She stepped up on the stone base that held the statue it gave her a few good inches to try to place the weapon in the hands of it's owner. Her arms ached trying to hold up the large weapon to slide it into place. She nearly tipped backwards if it had not been for the strong hands of her love reaching over on either side of hers.

"Need help dear?" She growled, but let him help her guide the handle of the ax into Ysgramor's hands. Fenra watched the hidden stone door roll down exposing the entrance to the burial rooms. Farkas fell in step next to her as she made her way to the newly opened passageway. Rin and Aela followed close behind, but Vilkas did not budge. "Brother?"

"Go on ahead. I...I can't." Farkas went to grab his brother's arm, but Fenra stopped him.

"He is not ready for this Faraks and he should not be forced." The smaller twin gave his new Harbinger a grateful look. Farkas opened his mouth, but shut it when his love gave him a look.

"I'll stay with him Farkas." Rin took her mate's hand and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We will keep watch up here." Fenra nodded and turned back toward the tombs. Aela gave Farkas a push and the three descended down the dark passage. Fenra's senses were on high alert as they walked. Even with that they were still ambushed by spirits of the ancient Companions buried here. Farkas stayed at her back as they fought, while Aela stood back giving them covering fire with her bow.

"Gods, what next?" Aela moved to cover the lovers while Fenra healed a gash on Farkas' sword arm. It wasn't deep, but in this place they all had to be at their best.

"I don't want to know. Should we move on Fen?"

"I think so. We should go slowly. Aela stay back and cover us like before. I'm sure this place is not done testing us." The three Companions moved on to the next chamber and found more spirits. Aela took out the archers that appeared in the back of the room, while Farkas charged two that tried to double team Fenra.

"Duck!" Fenra rolled to the side and felt the breeze from the great sword her love wielded. She heard one of the spirits scream as it burst and disappeared. The other one tried to cleave into the Nord, but found a well placed ebony sword there to counter the ghostly blade.

"No you don't!" The Harbinger spun herself to land a blow with her off handed weapon. The ghost countered her attack and rasped at her.

"The living should not walk amongst the dead." Fenra gave a dark laugh. Until a few weeks ago she was one of the dead. She bared her teeth and kicked out her leg catching the ghost in the side. It stumbled back, dropping it's guard just enough for Fenra to run it through. Aela's arrows found their mark in two of the spirits, taking the pressure off of her shield siblings. Once the din of the fight faded Fenra searched the room for her companions. She saw Farkas leaning against a wall trying to catch his breath. His arms were shaking from the strain of the fight, but otherwise he was unharmed. Aela jumped down from her vantage point and covered the far door just in case. Fenra squatted down and let her breath even out. She hoped there was not too much further to go.

"Aela do you hear anything over there?" The huntress turned her head and shook it. She wanted to keep at least one eye on the doorway.

"Fen, I smell water." She walked closer to the archway and sniffed the air. She could smell the brackish scent of sea water.

"The way might be underwater. Shit, why did they put this tomb so close to the water's edge?"

"Afraid of a little swim Ferna?"

"No, but I can say I am not looking forward to the freezing after the swim." Both Farkas and Aela chuckled as Fenra felt a shiver run up her back. Slowly they headed down the stairs and into a large chamber. The bottom of the room was covered with at least a foot of sea water. Aela stepped into the room first and kept her bow ready. As with the other rooms the spirits of past Companions attacked them. It did not take them long to defeat the ghosts, even with the water.

"Do you hear that?" The scratching sound coming from the back of the chamber made Farkas still. Aela growled when she saw the heavy spider webs covering the throughway. "Frost spiders."

"Gods I hate this place." Fenra saw the look on her mate's face and placed her hand on his chest plate. "Farkas?"

"I can't...since Dustman's...spiders give me the creeps. I will be more a hindrance than a help in there." Fenra nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Go back and wait with Rin and Vilkas. Aela and I will finish this."

"Fen, I'm sorry." She gave him a gentle smile.

"You have nothing to apologize for my love, if it was skeevers in there I would be running the other way. I hate those bloody things."

"Really, skeevers?"

"Really." This made the large man feel better knowing Fenra feared something so ridiculous. "I will see you soon."

"I will be waiting." She and Aela waited til Farkas was out of their sight before cutting down the webbing blocking the door. The two women crept into the nest and and hit the spiders from a distance. Thankfully the nest was a smaller one and it did not take them long to clear the way. After a few more chambers and hallways they made it to the most inner room. Both women were cautious as they entered the room. At the end of the room was a raised dais that held the last resting place Ysgramor. In the center of the room was a stone brazer with a bright blue flame. On the back side of the brazer stood a silvery figure warming his hands above the flames.

"I see you made it." Fenra lowered her swords and felt tears sting her eyes.

"Kodlak." The old man smiled warmly at her and lowered his hands.

"We have been hiding here, warming ourselves by the fire. Hircine has yet to find us, but we all know it is only a matter of time." Aela looked around and gave her old mentor a questioning look.

"We?"

"Yes, there are other Harbingers here. You see me because you know me. I bet old Vignar could see more than half a dozen of my predecessor."

"Vilkas and I think we have found a way to free you of the wolf."

"Have you now?"

"The witches of Glenmoril, there heads hold the magic that first cursed the Companions with lycanthropy."

"So you followed my notes then?" Fenra grinned.

"I did, and I also found your journal." Kodlak shook his head and smiled.

"So you know then why I spared you, why I trusted you?"

"I do, and I am grateful to you for all of it. Your trust in me, your leadership, it had been a very long time since I have had camaraderie like this."

"You deserved a better life than the one you were given Fenra. I hope now you find peace."

"Then I will return the favor and grant you the peace you have longed for." She took a step back and reached for the pack on her back. She pulled the twisted head of one of the witch's out and threw it into the blue fire. It popped and hissed as it burned. Thankfully it did not let off smoke, the smell of burnt putrid flesh was something Fenra hated. The ghost of Kodlak doubled over and let out a grunt of pain. Aela stood next to Fenra and gave the older woman a shocked look.

"What's happening to him?" Fenra shrugged and watched. Suddenly a spectral wolf rushed out of Kodlak and growled at the women. It snapped it's teeth at Aela who had to jump back to avoid the crushing bite. Fenra rushed forward and stabbed her blades at the wolf spirit. It yelped and turned on her. Aela struck at it from the other side keeping the wolf from being able to focus on one of them. This spirit was stronger than any Fenra had even faced before. It must have been with Kodlak for a long time and he fed into it's lust to hunt. Farkas had filled her in on what he knew of werewolves, but there was still things he had yet to discover. She almost pitied the spirit as it fought against them. She knew it did not want to be cast back into Oblivion like some unwanted pup, but her promise to the old man kept her fighting. In what seemed like hours the wolf finally let out one last howl and burst before their eyes.

"It is done." Fenra raised her eyes to Kodlak and saw the Harbinger grinning. "I can never repay you for what you both have done for me, I meant what I said in the journal. You will make a wonderful Harbinger. Take care of them for me."

"I will, find peace and rest in Sovrngard." Both women watched him fade away. Neither said a word for what seemed like eternity. Aela was the first to break the silence.

"I guess it is your turn." Fenra raised her eyebrow in question at her friend. "To rid yourself of the wolf."

"I am not ready yet. Until Tark is dead I will remain as I am."

"You will stay a wolf?"

"For now, I haven't decided what I want to do yet. I know the men want to be cured of it, but I don't mind being like this."

"Maybe you can talk Farkas out if it then." Fenra shook her head.

"He has to choose what is right for him Aela, they both do. I will love him no less whatever he decides." The huntress looked at the ground and nodded.

"We should get going. We want to be back to Windhelm by nightfall."

OoO

"They have been down there too long. I'm going after them." Vilkas pushed his larger twin back shaking his head.

"We wait, they haven't been gone that long Farkas." The larger man groaned and began to pace.

"I should have gone with them."

"Fenra and Aela are seasoned fighters Farkas, they will be fine." Farkas gave Rin a annoyed look, but stayed where he was. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up right before cold hands gripped his throat.

"Farkas!" Rin saw the pale hand on her shield brother's throat and went to pull her axes from her sides.

"Move dog and I will snap his neck." Vilkas let out a low growl, but did not move. Rin took her hands off her axes and raised her hands up in surrender. "What she sees in you mongrels is beyond me." The attacker pushed Frakas forward and stepped into the light. Rin winced at the sight of the high elf. Her face was gaunt and pale, her eyes were a hellish red and her fangs rested over her thin bloodless lips. Long thin fingers held onto the larger twin who looked horrified. "Where is Fenra?"

"Who?"

"Do not play games with me wolf, I know she is one of your numbers. She will never be free of us." Farkas let out a roar and tried to break the elf's hold on his neck.

"You will never touch her again!"

"Has she charmed you wolf? Are you one of her thralls? She always had a way with beasts." The high elf smiled evilly and squeezed a little making Farkas gag. "The last man who tried to stop us from taking her found himself without his heart. I wonder if she will mourn you like she mourned him?"

"He means nothing to me Sephi, just a loyal thrall. I can always make another." Fenra stood in the shadows alone glaring at her maker's loyal lap dog.

"Calmar always said you were smarter than Tark gave you credit for. Having the Companions on your side will not save you my dear. He wants you back, if you come home now he might let you keep one of these mongrels as a pet."

"Why would I come home? Your coven is broken, your allies are dead by my hand. You have nothing to offer me Sephi. I have grown stronger since leaving him."

"You are nothing. He only picked you because you and that noble brat killed his bride." Fenra raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You killed Tark's bride and he took you to replace her. I don't know why he would want a pathetic Nord as his though, you are nothing special to look at. You humans are plain and short lived."

"It is better than being a knife eared freak and as far as I remember I am immortal too."

"Ah yes, but this wolf is not. I could snap his neck before you could even move."

"You hurt him and I will rip you apart bloodsucker!" Vilkas took a step forward and stopped quickly as Sephi dug her nails into the large Nord's shoulder. Farkas hissed as the sharp nails dug deeper.

"If you move again I will rip off his arm. Now Fenra are you coming or do I have to make this wolf suffer some more?"

"I'll come with you, but you have to let him go first." Sephi laughed darkly and shook her head.

"I will not fall for that one. He will come with us and if you try to run I will make sure he pays for it." Both Vilkas and Rin growled loudly. It echoed off the stone walls and drowned out the sound of a hidden stone door dropping. Aela stood behind the door in the shadows, an arrow notched back ready to fly into the vampire elf. Sephi did not see the arrow coming as it hit her square in the arm that held Farkas. Sephi was knocked back away from the larger twin. Farkas rolled toward his brother and Rin who had already moved forward to attack. Fenra gave the shocked elf an evil grin and drew her ebony swords.

"You never were very observant Sephi. I will never go back to Tark." Sephi cringed back against the wall seeing four well armed Companions converge on her. Three had eyes of yellow and Fenra's were the haunting silver. Before Sephi could move she was impaled by various weapons. Her body let out a gurgling scream before Vilkas roared and took off her head. Fenra wiped her blades off on the dead woman's robes and made her way to Farkas. He was sitting under the statue of Ysgramor.

"Are you alright love?" She could hear his heart pounding the closer she got to him and saw his fingers shaking. "Farkas?" When she tried to touch is hand he flinched away from her. His eyes were wild and full of fear. Vilkas kneeled down and looked up at his brother.

"Brother you're safe now. The vampire is dead." Farkas met his brother's gaze and nodded numbly. "Your arm needs healing, let Fenra look at it." Fenra gently pulled at his undershirt and looked over the wound. His wolf blood was already healing the damage, but she wanted to make sure it did not scar. Healing magic flowed from her hand into Farkas' shoulder and she felt him relax. "We will see if she had any friends with her. Stay with Farkas." Fenra gave a quick nod and sat down next to to her mate.

"Love?" Farkas turned his head and looked away from her. "I...this is my fault. If I had just moved on when I came to Whiterun you would never have been hurt."

"No Fen. It is not your fault. I should have smelled her when she entered the tomb. She got the drop on me...I was careless." Fenra let out a sad sigh and leaned against his repaired shoulder. "Did you mean what you said?"

"Which part?"

"Kill him I can always get another."

"Oh, my love no! I did not want her to see how important you are to me. There will never be another you. I thought you knew that."

"I...Gods I am a fool." Fenra smiled and took his hands in hers.

"You're not a fool. I am just very good at hiding my emotions. It is what kept Tark from breaking me. I couldn't show I cared about anything or he would destroy it. You have my heart always."

"I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Don't be, it killed me to say those things. I had to fight myself so I did not beg for her to leave you unharmed. Sephi...when I broke away from Tark, she was not yet a vampire. She wanted so badly to be one, but Tark and the others...they did not see her as worthy. When I killed the coven I left the thralls alone. Most of them could not help what they did. They were being controlled. Sephi was there by choice and I should have killed her then, but I couldn't. I envied her as much as she envied me. She wanted my life and I wanted to be mortal again."

"You're not like then anymore Fen. You're one of us now."

"And you have no idea how glad I am of that." Fenra still felt his hands shaking in hers and she began to rub circles along his palms with her thumbs. "Something else is bothering you."

"Having her hold me down like that...it reminded me of what they did to my parents. My father, he tried to fight them..."

"Vilkas told me that Calmar and his minions killed your parents. He also told me that you acted like you did not remember."

"I lied. I thought talking about it would make it worse. I shielded Vilkas from seeing most of what they did, but I saw it all." Fenra frowned and placed her hand on Farkas' cheek.

"I am so sorry." The sad look on his face broke her heart. Fenra would have given anything to see the smile she had come to love grace his face again. All she could do was sit next to the man she loves and hold him as he tried to shake the fear that was gripping him. Her mother had been right all those years ago. Nord men were some of the strongest around, but without a strong woman they would crumble after a time. Farkas had been strong for her when she needed it, now it was her turn to be his strength.

**So it has been a while since I have posted anything new. To my readers I want to apologize, I had a major case of writer's block and have written and re-written this chapter at least half a dozen times. Please forgive me if it is not the best. I hope it will not take me months to post the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience and I hope everyone has a good holiday season.**

**Raven**


	24. Chapter 24

Dread filled Fenra's heart even though she knew this was a dream. She could hear Tark laughing and it made her blood run cold. When she opened her eyes she was back on farm she was raised and it was her wedding night all over again. Her parents were dead at her feet. Her sister was still being bled dry by one of Tark's minions and she was powerless to stop it. Time seemed to stand still around her and she could not move. She hated this feeling, she was weak and nothing would change that. Tears filled her eyes and she let out a silent scream. The scream was answered by howls. She could see the fear in Tarks eyes as four large wolves came from the shadows to stand beside her. It was in that moment she knew she was no longer powerless, no longer alone. A slow smile crept onto her lips and she let out a bone chilling howl.

OoO

Farkas felt his mate's body stiffen in her sleep. It was not the first time she had nightmares while they had been laying in each others arms, but they had gotten more frequent since they had returned from Ysgrimor's tomb. He knew she blamed herself for what almost happened to him even after he had told her it was not her fault. It seemed that nothing would ease the worry and guilt she felt. Not even him. He felt her relax and he kissed her forehead hoping it would take away whatever dream had caused her pain. She stirred a bit and nuzzled his neck in thanks.

"Fen?"

"Hmm?" Farkas leaned back so he could look her in the eyes. He had asked her many times what she was dreaming about and every time she would tell him it was nothing. He feared pushing too far, but he also feared her shutting him out completely. She had been so distant since they had returned. Sure she slept in his arms every night, but she did not talk to him like she use to. She did not laugh at his jokes or his lunk headedness either. It scared him more than any frost spider could have.

"I..." Fenra sat up and gave her man a quizzical look. He was always at a lose for words with others, but never with her. She could see fear in his eyes and she felt guilt well up in her again. The wolf in her growled at her weakness, but the woman in her wanted to make everything right again. Her hands moved up to cradle Farkas' face. She smiled at him and gently ran her thumbs across his cheeks. He looked so much younger without the war paint around his eyes. "You've been distant."

"And you have been patient." She leaned forward and let her lips brush his. Farkas tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her closer. The need for air was the only reason they let their lips part. Fenra shifted her body so she was now straddling her lover and she looked lovingly into his icy eyes.

"Good things come to those who wait." With his fingers still in her hair he pulled on the silky strands to gain access to Fenra's neck.

"Mmmm..." She let her guilt and worry fall away and allowed the haze of lust come over her. She felt his teeth graze her flesh and she shuttered in enjoyment.

"Like that do ya?" Fenra pulled back enough to look into her mate's eyes.

"You know I do." The smug look on his face made her giggle. For a man everyone says is simple and unthinking, he was very insightful when it came to her.

"I want you to be happy Fen."

"As long as I have you I will be." Farkas rolled them over in their bed so he was now on top. It was times like these he was happy they slept naked. No wasted time undressing each other. Fenra bit her lower lip and groaned feeling his erection brush against her. She danced her fingers up his back and stopped at the back of his head. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. A simple loving kiss turned heated and both wolves gave into their passion. The feeling he brought out of her were addictive. Every time they made love she was still amazed that he could make her feel like it was their first time. He was gentle when she needed it, rough when her body craved to be dominated and subdued when she wanted to be in control. Without breaking the kiss Farkas snapped his hips forward, burying himself in her heat. Fenra growled into his mouth while her legs wrapped themselves around his waist. He broke the kiss and nipped at her chin.

"Whose growling now?"

"Just shut up and make love to me." To make her point Fenra rocked her hips up causing the much needed friction. Farkas did not need to be told twice as he set the pace. Slow at first to drive her crazy. Fenra writhed under him and scratched her nails down his back. Their bodies moved in unison driving them both closer to the edge. Fenra bit her lower lip to stop the sounds that would be coming out. Farkas chuckled and cupped her chin.

"I want to hear ya." Fenra shook her head, biting down harder on her lip to the point she tasted blood. Farkas grinned and flipped their positions so she was seated on his lap. His hands gripped her hips and slammed her down on him. Fenra could no longer hold back her shriek of pleasure and let it out. "That's my girl. Let them all know you're enjoying yourself." Fenra gave him a half hearted glare, but a firm thrust of his hips melted the look. The feelings he was bringing out of her made her let go and not care about being loud. It did not take too long to reach her peak and bring Farkas right over with her. Fenra fell forward on to his chest and tried to catch her breath. She could hear from their room murmurs down the hall and she grimaced.

"Great I will have to deal with the snickers of our family for a while. Thank you for that."

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago." Fenra raised herself up on one hand to smack her love's chest with the other. "Hey!" She winked and slowly rose off of him. She went to her chest and began dressing for the day. Turning her head she saw Farkas still in their bed. His eyes closed, but a smile on his face.

"Come on Farkas. We have things to do today." Farkas opened on eye and saw Fenra standing over him with a water pitcher. He saw frost on the bottom of it and knew she had cast a frost spell on the thing to make the water extra chilly.

"Alright, alright I'm getting up. Evil woman," Fenra chuckled and put the pitcher back on the table. Once they both were dressed for the day she laced her fingers with his and headed up to the hall. Tilma was waiting for them with breakfast and a knowing look on her face. Fenra blushed and took her plate to the farthest table. Farkas stopped and talked to Vilkas before joining her. The older twin laughed and Farkas joined in. Once he sat down he tore into his food like a starved man not at all noticing the looks his mate was giving him.

"What did your brother say that was so funny?" Farkas took a long swig of his ale to clear his mouth before answering.

"He said at least you can't shout like Rin or the roof of this place would have blown clean off."

"Gods!"

"Don't worry about it love."

"It doesn't bother you at all that they are snickering and staring?" Farkas shrugged his large shoulders.

"No, why would it bother me? I am satisfied and you seemed very satisfied so what's the problem? If they stare it just means they are jealous." Fenra blinked a few times and a slow smile crept to her lips.

"You are absolutely right. Though I think once things settle here you and I need our own home."

"You mean leave Jorrvaskr, Whiterun?"

"No dear, just live in our own place. I heard there is a house just down from the market." Rin and Vilkas had moved to sit next to the Harbinger and Farkas. Rin shook her head sadly when she overheard Fenra talk about Breezehome.

"I hate to tell you, but that home is taken."

"Rats, who bought it?"

"I did." Fenra let out a barking laugh and patted her cousin on the arm.

"Well it has a good owner now doesn't it?"

"Why do you want to leave Jorrvaskr?"

"I just want a home of our own. I missed out on that life because of Tark and part of me wants it so badly, but if it is not in the cards I won't be heartbroken. I love living here. It's just privacy is hard to come by." Vilkas grinned into his tankard of mead and tried not to laugh.

"You'd have it if you were not so loud." Farkas slapped his brother upside the head. The older twin growled and rubbed the spot his brother had just struck. "I was only joking Farkas. You don't have to hit me."

"Yes I did." Fenra shook her head at the brothers and laughed.

"Behave boys." Both men sighed and spoke together.

"Yes, Harbinger."

OoO

Vignar sat in Dragonsreach and listened to his advisers while they explained the state of Whiterun. The town was having a hard time recovering since the attack weeks ago. It wasn't the fact there was no money to repair the town, it was more like there was no one to do the repairs. Most able bodied men and women where out fighting in the war. It left most towns little more than ghost towns.

"So there is nothing we can do to fix the damage?"

"Not without hiring out and even then it will be difficult my Jarl." The sound of the large door at he head of the all opening drew Vignar's attention and he smiled. His granddaughter and his oldest friend both came walking in.

"We will continue this later. I have another meeting."

"But my Jarl..." Vignar waved his adviser off and the man huffed and walked away.

"You look stressed old man."

"Very funny Fenra. Balgruuf left me a little bit to clean up, but without bodies to do it...Whiterun will be struggling for a while."

"Is there nothing that can be done Grampy?" Vignar patted his granddaughter's arm and smile.

"No dear, not right now. Ulfric has been kind enough to leave Varg and his men here to bolster the guard. I think he just wants the wolves far away from the rest of the army. Ulfric knows they are useful, but..."

"We know very well how volatile our kind can be. We will keep an eye on them for you Vignar. Is there anything you need the Companions to do? Some of us have skills other than just fighting."

"If you would like. We need masons, blacksmiths and woodworkers if any of your people can help Whiterun would be grateful."

"I will see what we can do. Is there anything else you need old friend?"

"No, but there is something I did want to show you." He lead the woman to the upper floor. Fenra stopped dead on the stairs when the smell of death hit her nose. Rin smelled it too and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. "What you smell is a dead vampire. Varg's men killed it the day before you returned." Fenra stormed up the stairs and found the corpse laying on a cot. It was covered with a sheet so she ripped the linen away to look upon the vampire. "Anyone you know?"

"No, but the symbol on the armor is Tark's. He sent this one here to get to the left behind Companions. With all of the Circle gone he thought he could attack them without any trouble. I guess he was not prepared for Varg's men." Rin could see Fenra's eyes shift to silver and she placed her hand on her cousin's shoulder.

"Do you think there might have been others?"

"Varg said no, but it does not mean this one was alone. He could have had thralls with him. Are there any new people here in Whiterun?"

"A few, but I did not want to do anything just in case we scared them away. Fenra, you have to play this carefully or Tark will escape."

"I know. Rin do you think you and Aela could get the scent off this vampire and track anyone who has this smell on them?"

"I will go and get her. What are you going to do?"

"I am going to act normal. If I let Tark's people think I let my guard down I might just lour him in. I want him dead, but I will not put the people of Whiterun in danger to do it." Vignar handed Fenra a long piece of parchment. "What is this?"

"The deed to your old homestead. It seems the Battle-Borns are not happy here and they sold all of their land so they can move to a Imperial run city. Since this home belongs to the city now I wanted to reward it to you for your help. I hated them for taking your home Fenra. They swooped in before the blood was even cold and claimed the land as their own. Jergen could do nothing since he was still a boy and did not have the coin to buy it. I think Whiterun needs the Darkheather's to make a resurgence." Fenra put her hand over her mouth to stop from crying.

"Vignar..."

"I know, that place was your home and the source of your greatest pain. I think to show this bastard you are not broken you need to take back your home Fenra. Show him he failed. It might also entice him to show his ugly face. I would rather not have him here near the city, but if that is what has to happen then you will have the advantage." Rin's face lit up and she began to bounce a bit on her toes.

"The secret exit to the Underforge is right near the farm. The Circle could stand guard there at night and get him when he tries to come for you."

"Rin...you're right. This could work, but we would have to trick him into thinking the rest of you are gone. We have to return to Jorrvaskr Vignar. Please send Varg and his men to me when you have the chance. I will need their help to pull this off."

"I will send them lass. If you need anything else please let me know." Fenra grinned and hugged her old friend tight.

"Thank you, I...I can never repay you for this."

"You will never have to Fenra. You are family, even if you don't share blood with us. I hope for your sake this ends soon and you can rest old friend. You deserve it." Fenra and Rin raced back to the mead hall and grabbed the rest of the Circle. Plans had to be made and they had to be timed right for it to work. For the first time in over fifty years Fenra saw light at the end of the tunnel. She prayed for success to the Divines. She even sent a prayer to Hircine for his blessing as well. He enjoyed a good hunt and this was just that. Now all there was to do was put the plan in place.

**Hello everyone,**

**I want to apologize for how long it too me to update this story. Life has been hectic and writer's block has killed my desire to write for a while. I want to thank all of you for sticking with me and I hope it will not take me months to get the next chapter out. **

**Raven**


End file.
